Red and the PI
by Guenelyn
Summary: When Ginny’s best friend Luna Lovegood goes missing she turns to the least likely person for help, infamous P.I. Draco Malfoy. What should have been a simple search and rescue soon turns into much more. Rated M for language & violence & sex, oh my!
1. The Only Difference Between Martyrdom

A/N: "Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen."

-Panic! At the Disco

* * *

She couldn't believe that she was actually here, in this office, waiting to see him of all people. But he was the best, they told her, and Harry and Ron trusted him and he was her last hope. She sat there in his simple yet elegant outer office and tried not to fidget. She was the only person in the office, besides his secretary, and she didn't see any reading material so she took the time while she waited to wonder about the man she was meeting. She hadn't seen him since right after the war, at the end of her sixth year when apparently he'd gone into auror training. That was six years ago. She wondered if he was still the arrogant prick he'd always been; if he still lived under the impression that he was Merlin's gift to Wizardkind; if he was still undeniably good-looking. 

Someone cleared their throat and Ginny looked up, startled. It was the secretary who had welcomed Ginny earlier.

"The detective will see you now." The woman said in a low, gentle voice. She turned and pointed to a closed door across the room, her steel-grey hair fanning out around her shoulders.

"Tha-Thank you." Ginny muttered and then rose unsteadily and crossed the room. She paused at the door and turned back to the older woman who smiled encouragingly. _Right_, Ginny thought as the turned back to the door, _it's now or never._ Then she knocked.

* * *

Her timid, barely audible knock annoyed him. He wasn't sure exactly why it annoyed him but it annoyed him nonetheless. 

"Enter." He said tonelessly and watched from behind his desk as the door swung inward and she stepped into the room.

She was small, like he remembered. Although he did not remember her filling out her clothes quite so nicely, or perhaps it was that these clothes actually fit her. She was wearing a simple black skirt with a short-sleeved blouse of purple and cream in some sort of geometrical pattern. Her legs he noticed, for the simple reason that it was his job to notice things, seemed to go on forever in the simple black heels she was wearing.

"Well," he finally drawled. "If it isn't the littlest Weasel." He smirked at her and suddenly she was the Weaslette he remembered from school. Her eyes narrowed and she kicked the door shut behind her as she stepped further into the room.

"Still the same greasy ferret, I see." She rolled her eyes and sat smoothly in the chair opposite him, crossing her legs and placing her handbag on the floor. They stared at each other for a few moments until finally he spoke.

"Why are you here Weasley?" She frowned at him before answering.

"I so missed our witty banter that I decided to look you up after all these years. Perhaps we could do lunch." His sneer was more natural than it had been in years as he gazed across the desk at her.

"I would, you see, but I find that Weasels don't do much for my appetite."

"You've dined with many Weasels, have you Malfoy?"

"A few."

"And yet you seem perfectly well-nourished to me." She smiled sweetly. His responding smirk was cold.

"Honestly Weasley, I could do this all day but I do have another meeting in an hour so perhaps you could get on with it and tell me why you're here." Her face fell and she looked down at her shoes before looking back up at him. Her eyes were shadowed.

"I need your help Malfoy." He almost fell out of his chair. Once he'd recovered he looked up at her.

"What was that? Let me see if I'm hearing you correctly. Is that - is that a Weasley asking a Malfoy for help?" He wasn't sure what he was expecting, some more banter, an outraged cry, some witty remark about his breeding, but what she finally said was not it.

"Yes." She nearly whispered.

"You…ye…yes?" He stammered.

"That's what I said Malfoy. Or are you hard of hearing?" He stared at her for a moment before lowering his eyes to the desk before him. "Luna's missing." She finally said. He looked up at her then but she was very intent upon her fingers which were fidgeting in her lap.

"Luna? As in Loony Lovegood?" Her head snapped up and she glared at him, her brown eyes narrowing to mere slits.

"Yes Luna, _Luna_ Lovegood." He nodded slowly.

"Why would you come to me?" She looked back down at her hands.

"I hear you're the best."

"Yes, well," he smirked. "I am, but you haven't answered the question really. Why not go to the aurors?"

"Because the aurors don't care!" She nearly shouted. "They think she's just run off with some handsome wizard and forgotten to tell anyone." He could see tears forming in her eyes. Whether tears of anger or worry he wasn't sure, either way tears were not something he was willing to deal with.

"Don't you know people at the auror department? Don't you have a brother and a boyfriend over there?"

"Ex-boyfriend." She muttered. "And he plays quidditch now." He smirked.

"Not really the point."

"No, the point is that Ron can't disobey his superiors and take on a case that's been deemed 'low-priority'."

"And he won't do it as a personal favor? Off the books?" He smiled as her face grew a bit pinker.

"He's not exactly working at the moment and…I…I'm not asking him!" She shouted. "I'm asking you." She stopped then and stared at him, her chest heaving in a way that made him wish it wasn't June and way too hot.

"I'm too busy." He said.

"Wha…you…"

"Weasley, when I say that I'm busy, I mean that I cannot help you. So if you would please stop stammering and…" There was a knock at the door. Draco cursed inwardly, closing his eyes briefly to regain some semblance of calm. "Yes?" He called.

His secretary stepped into the room, her purse over her shoulder. "I'm going on break Mr. Malfoy. I'll check the owls when I get back." He nodded and raised a hand in farewell as she shut the door.

"She doesn't seem your type of secretary." Weasley said, turning back to face him. "No blonde hair or simpering smile, and her breasts are actually covered." He waved a hand dismissively.

"Yes, well, there were Kelly and Amber and then there was Jeanette but I always seemed to get distracted from the actual work. Not to mention all of the jealous boyfriends. So now there's Edie. She hasn't dated since 1974." He stated matter-of-factly. She stared at him for a few seconds, as if trying to determine whether or not he was joking_, he wasn't_, and then cleared her throat.

"I know you're a busy man Malfoy, but how can you turn me down when you haven't even heard all of the case facts yet?"

"From what you've told me, Weasley, there are no case facts. Your friend simply found herself a loverboy and ran off for a weekend of how's your father." He smirked at the redness now creeping up her cheeks.

"Luna," she gritted out. "Did not run off with some guy and forget to tell me, her best friend, about it."

"Have you got proof?"

"I thought that was your job." She smirked at him, actually smirked, and he had to pause a moment to think about the fact that a Weasley had just used his own signature facial expression against him. "I'll pay you." Oh now how could he pass this up.

"_You'll_ pay me?"

"Yes, Malfoy, as hard as it might be for you to believe, I do have a job."

"Oh yeah? And what's that? Are you an antique dealer? Selling off your family's possessions to pay for food and private investigators." She glared at him, her red hair seeming almost on fire before she took a deep breath and answered, "I'm a waitress." He felt his mouth fall open. She glared harder.

"A waitress?" He asked, feeling like the complete imbecile that he knew he was. He could feel the smirk beginning.

"I'm between real jobs." She had her hand in her purse, probably fingering her wand. "I make good money." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Fine, whatever, a waitress. The point is that I do not have time to help you find your little friend." He did have time. He only had two other open cases and they'd both come to dead ends, but he wasn't sure he could stand the little red-head long enough to do anything about her friend. "You'll have to find help elsewhere, Weasley." He finally opened his eyes. "I'll recommend another PI and you can be on your way." He reached for a quill and ink to write down a name but she put her hand over his, effectively stopping him.

"I don't want some other PI," she said quietly. "I want you." He jerked his hand out from under hers so quickly that the ink bottle tipped and spilled all over the desk. Bloody Merlin, he was either going to have shag her or kill her. He wasn't sure which would be more pleasurable and right then he decided that there was no way he was taking this case.

"Scourgio." He said, pointing his wand at the spilled ink. He looked up at her.

"Look, Weasley…"

"Just hear me out, Malfoy." She said, sliding a thin file across the desk to him. "I know that Luna hasn't run off with some bloke. I don't know how I know it and I haven't got any proof, I just know it. Something's happened to her and no one will believe me and …"

"How long has she been missing?" Draco asked quietly as he flipped open the file. It was practically empty.

"Three days." She looked so sad and desperate. Three days, a lot could happen in three days. The girl could be married and in Fiji right now or she could be lost in the middle of the Arctic or she could be…dead.

"Alright, let's assume that you're right and Loony hasn't run off with some bloke."

"Luna." Ginny corrected stiffly.

"Right, Luna, anyway she didn't run off. So what did happen to her?"

"I think someone's taken her."

"Taken her? Who? Why?"

"I don't know Malfoy. I just…"

"Is this all you've got?" He asked, holding up the file. She nodded.

"That's all that the aurors found before they gave up."

"All this says is that she disappeared from her flat three days ago. There was no evidence of a struggle and it was apparent that she had packed a bag. I'm sorry Weasley," he said, closing the file. "But I have to agree with the aurors. It all points to her having run off."

"But she didn't run off, she…"

"You have no proof, Weasley, nothing for me to work with. What do you expect me to do?" She stared at him for a moment and then closed her eyes.

"I don't know." She whispered. "But who knows what those anti-muggle people might do to her."

Draco froze. "What?" Weasley's eyes slid open and she stared at him. "What anti-muggle people?" She blinked a few times before answering.

"The Anti-Muggle Incorporation Group. Luna's been writing some pretty nasty articles about them." _Of course she has_.

"Why are you just mentioning this?"

"I guess I just- I dunno. I thought you weren't interested in this case." She accused.

"I might be now. Those anti-muggle people have been making a lot of trouble, maybe its time someone brought the law down on their asses." Ginny almost smiled.

"Does this mean you'll help me?" He stared at her for a moment before answering. She had her hands clasped in her lap and the most horribly hopeful expression he'd ever seen. This was going to be a very dangerous case, in more ways than one.

"I'll owl you." Her lips curved up in the most adorable smile he'd ever seen and he almost regretted his decision.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Malfoy, really, I mean…"

"You can go now." He drawled. She froze and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine. If that's how you want this to be." She gathered up her bag and stood. "Don't keep me waiting on that owl Malfoy."

"Wouldn't dream of it Weasley." He smirked at her as she turned to go. "Oh and Weasley," she paused at the door and turned to look at him. "Keep your wards up." She nodded quickly and left the office, shutting the door a little too loudly on her way out.

* * *

"You're late!" Ginny turned to find Marena smiling at her from the other side of the room. 

"I had an appointment." Marena's dark eyes narrowed. "Is Ayer out back?"

"Where else?" Ginny nodded and went around the bar to the door that led to the back office. She knocked twice and entered.

"You're late." Ayer said as soon as Ginny had stepped into the room.

"I know. I had an appointment." She put her purse in the cabinet beside Marena's and locked it back up.

"No excuses. You're late one more time and I'm firing you." Ginny turned to stare at him as she tied her apron around her waist.

"It won't happen again Ayer." She said, knowing that he'd never fire her. No one else would work for him, _the scumbag_. She left the back room, shutting the door behind her.

"So, what kind of appointment did you have? Was he cute?" Marena grinned as she sidled up beside Ginny behind the bar.

"It wasn't that kind of an appointment." Ginny said. Marena gave her a look that clearly said, _yeah right_. Ginny sighed. "He was Draco Malfoy."

"My God Gin, he's more than cute, that man is sex in designer robes." Had he been wearing robes? Funny, Ginny couldn't remember.

"It wasn't like that. I was meeting him on a strictly professional basis." Marena cocked a perfectly sculpted black eyebrow. "He's a PI, I hired him to look for Luna." Marena's face fell.

"Oh Gin. Oh Gin I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's alright Mars." Ginny forced a smile. "I have all the confidence in the world that he'll find her."

Mars smiled. "And when he does…" Ginny rolled her eyes and moved down the bar to serve a customer.

* * *

When Ginny got off at two her feet ached, her head was pounding and she'd been groped more times than she cared to count. She left Mars at the floos outside the bar and continued on to the apparition points at the other end of Diagon Alley. She'd shut off her own floo after Luna had gone missing. She knew the odds of her also being kidnapped were slim but she wasn't taking chances. She figured the fewer ways there were to get into her flat, the better. She'd encouraged Mars to do the same but Mars hated apparating, said it made her feel all squishy inside. 

The Alley was quiet. Shops were closed for the night, shoppers were home , cozy in their beds. _Lucky them_. Ginny thought she heard movement behind her. She turned to look, thinking it might be Mars, having changed her mind about the apparition thing. No one was there. She turned back around and kept walking. The footsteps picked up again and Ginny spun around. No one. This was kinda creepy. Ginny took off her heels and practically ran the rest of the way to the apparition point. The guard looked at her strangely but said nothing as she stepped on a point and apparated away.

She apparated straight to her flat. She was the only one the wards would let in. Everyone else had to go to the apparition point in the lobby and take the stairs to the fourth floor. Her building didn't have a lift.

She'd left the living room light on since she knew she'd be getting home late. She was glad. She couldn't stop thinking about the footsteps in Diagon Alley. Probably it was just some customer who'd had a few too many and thought she might let him into her bed. She got those customers on occasion.

She took off her cloak and threw it on the couch. That was when she noticed the roll of parchment on the coffee table. She approached it cautiously. She wasn't sure why, after all it was just a piece of parchment, but the fact that someone had gotten it into her flat, onto her living room table without her knowing was a bit worrisome. She tapped it with her wand and watched it slowly unroll.

The writing was thin and sharp, written in black ink.

_Red,_

_Meet me at the Crystal Bell at 8 a.m. Don't be late._

_D. Malfoy_

Ginny looked at the clock on her mantel. 2:37. Great.

* * *

She spotted him at an outdoor table. His back was to the building's wall and his eyes were focused on some point across the street. She sat down across from him. 

"Late. But I guess I shouldn't expect much better from a Weasley." He said, not taking his eyes off whatever it was he was staring at.

"What are you looking at?" The corners of his mouth turned up almost imperceptibly.

"Hot chick." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ugh." Then she laid her head down on her arms on the table.

"What the hell's wrong with you Red? Boyfriend keep you up too late?" She imagined herself glaring at him but she couldn't actually work up the energy to lift her head.

"I worked last night."

"Splendid." She could hear the grin in his voice. "Anyone throw up on you?" She didn't answer him. What an immature jerk. She raised her left hand and felt a waitress appear beside her.

"What can I get for you?" The woman asked.

"Mocha latte." Ginny said from under her arm. She heard Malfoy laugh.

"Anything else?" The woman asked. Ginny shook her head.

"Coffee. Black, extra sugar." Malfoy said, sounding like he might still be laughing. "And an omelet. Mushroom, sausage and green pepper."

"Coming up." The waitress said and Ginny felt her vanish. There was silence for a few moments and then Malfoy cleared his throat.

"As amusing as this is Weasley, why did you even come if you were going to sleep through our meeting?" Ginny lifted her head just in time to see their orders appear on the table. She lifted her mug to her lips and took a sip, letting her eyes slide closed as she savored the combination of chocolate and coffee and warmth. Oh and caffeine. One shouldn't forget caffeine.

When she opened her eyes Malfoy was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. They stared at each other for a moment, then he shook his head, picked up his fork and dug into his omelet.

"So, what's the plan Malfoy?" He took his time in chewing and swallowing, then he took a sip of coffee. Finally, he looked up at her.

"The plan is that I am going to the Ministry today to speak with the aurors. After that…"

"Hold it Malfoy. _You_ are going to see the aurors? What about me? This is my friend that's missing. I want to be in on what's going on." He took another sip of his coffee.

"Weasley, you're dead on your feet. You can hardly sit upright. You're no good to me passed out in the atrium with drool dripping down your cheek."

"I do not…"

"Also, the aurors aren't going to tell me anything with you there. You're the upset girlfriend, the whiney widow, the…"

"I'm not…"

"Whatever. The point is, I used to be one of them."

"_Used to be_."

"Doesn't matter. I'm still law enforcement. They're more likely to tell me than some scrawny little red-headed waitress."

"Excuse me?"

"I take that back, you're not scrawny." His eyes swept her from head to toe. She glared at him.

"I'm coming with you."

"Listen Weasley, the only place you're going is home to bed. Get a few hours of sleep. I'll owl you with what I find out." She glared at him a moment longer but he seemed uninterested in argument. He was back to eating his omelet.

"Fine." She said. He nodded, his eyes still on his plate. She took another sip of her coffee and resisted the urge to go to sleep right there on the table. "Than what?" He looked up at her, as if surprised to find that she was still there, which he wasn't. Ginny didn't think that Draco Malfoy missed a thing.

"Then, I figured we could go on over to Lovegood's flat, take a look around."

"Oh, _we_ this time. What, do you want me there to take down the wards so you won't have to waste time calling in a security team?" He leaned forward, his eyes hard on hers.

"First of all, Red, I don't need a security team. And second, if her wards were up we wouldn't be having this discussion." He sat back and regarded her. "I want you there so that you can tell me if anything is out of place. You might notice something the aurors didn't." She nodded slowly and looked down at her latte, mostly undrunk and getting cold. "Go home Red. Get some sleep." She looked up at him slowly.

"You'll owl me later?" He nodded. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and held it up, getting ready to apparate. Malfoy's hand was at her wrist, lowering her wand before she could so much as blink.

"I think maybe you should use the floo. Wouldn't want you to splinch yourself. Then I'd have to sit here and stare at some part of you while I finish my breakfast." His eyes slid over her once more. "Although…"

"I can't use the floo. I had my flat disconnected after…I'll be fine." He let go of her wrist and leaned back.

"Just do me a favor and leave me something good. A breast. A leg." Ginny closed her eyes, lifter her wand and prayed to God she'd have all her body parts when she got home.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who participated in the title contest! A special thanks to Regan for the winning title! Thanks for reading and don't forget to let me know what you think! Oh and all the chapter titles are going to be song titles, try to pick out the references to the song within the chapter (the only one in this one is the A/N at the beginning). 


	2. Holding Out For a Hero

Disclaimer: I forgot to make one for Chapter 1 but I didn't own anything then and I don't own it now. Although, I do own Reynold Cane, Mars, Tony, Bob and any other original characters. Unlike Jo, I won't be making any money off this. This disclaimer applies to the whole story.

* * *

Draco apparated straight to the Ministry and took the lifts from the Atrium to Level 2. Auror Headquarters was busy this early in the morning with aurors milling about drinking tea and chatting about cases.

"Malfoy, how's the private life treating you?" Draco turned to find his old partner Tony leaning against the wall to a cubicle. He smiled.

"Oh it's going pretty well for me." Tony stuck out his hand and Draco took it, clapping Tony on the back.

"You finally decide to come back to the force?" Draco grinned more widely and shook his head.

"Not on your life. Hey, is your new partner _that_ bad?"

"You kidding me? Anyone would be good compared to you. I hardly ever get blown up anymore." Draco laughed.

"It's good to see you man, but hey, is the Colonel in?"

"In his office, why?"

"Private case."

"Ah, I see how it is." Draco chuckled and nodded.

"I'll be seeing you Tony." Tony nodded and raised a hand in farewell as Draco moved away. Draco walked to the closed door at the end of the hallway. _Reynold Cane, Head Auror_ the door said. Draco knocked twice and waited.

"Enter." A low voice called from inside the office. Draco opened the door and stepped into the room. The office was scarcely decorated. To the left of the door was a small wooden table with a potted plant on it. Directly across from the door was a window with a view of a dreary day in Paris, if the Eiffel Tower was any indication. To the left of the window was a large, grey file cabinet. To the right was a bookcase half-filled with books on magical law and law enforcement. The other half of the case held personal items. An Order of Merlin 3rd class, a small statue of who Draco thought might be Morgan le Fay, and one framed photo of Cane himself shaking hands with the current minister of magic. The center of the room was occupied by a large grey, metal desk.

Reynold Cane stood up from behind the desk as Draco shut the door. He was a small man, only about 5'8" and thinly muscled; although Draco thought that he might have been pretty intimidating about twenty years ago. They called him the Colonel because he directed his aurors like troops in a muggle army, with little sympathy and promises of a harsh reality.

"Malfoy."

"Cane." Draco took one of the chairs in front of the desk while Cane retook his seat behind it. "How are things Cane? Keeping the Wizarding world safe from maniacs and murderers?" Cane narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Draco flashed a quick smile.

"I take it your aurors are taking care of business. I mean, they're not being overwhelmed by cases or anything?" Cane's blue eyes narrowed even further if that were possible.

"Of course not. My aurors do their jobs." Cane shook his head. "What is this Malfoy? Are you trying to get your job back because…"

"No, no. Nothing like that." Cane raised his eyebrows, obviously getting impatient. Draco grinned; the man was so easily manipulated. "I'm working on a case."

"And?"

"And it used to be your case. I figured maybe your aurors were being overwhelmed. I have no problem picking up their slack." Cane was silent for a moment, studying Draco. Finally, "Which case?"

"Lovegood. Luna Lovegood. She went missing four…"

"Yes, yes, I remember. Four days ago she up and left. We closed the case."

"Yes, well, I've been hired by the best friend. She thinks there's more to the story." Cane rose and walked to the file cabinet. He rifled through the middle drawer for a moment and came back to the desk with a folder similar to the one Weasley had had. He sat down and opened the folder in front of him.

"We checked out Lovegood's flat. There was no sign of a struggle. It appeared that she had packed a bag."

"What was it that gave that appearance?"

"Her toothbrush and other personal items were missing. Some of her drawers were completely empty." Draco leaned back in his chair.

"No struggle?"

"None." Draco fell forward, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"You're aware, I'm sure, that if someone did take Lovegood they were most likely a witch or wizard, capable of doing magic, capable of cleaning up evidence of a struggle with the flick of a wand."

"Well…I…" Cane fell silent. Draco watched him for a moment.

"What else have you got?" Draco finally asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that. You were so cooperative a moment ago."

"Don't test me Malfoy. I'm still above you." Draco laughed.

"Good one, Cane. No, you see, I no longer work for you and well, you really didn't intimidate me when I did. So why don't you just tell me what else you've got." Cane glared at him for a moment, probably weighing his options. Finally, he glanced back at the file.

"We spoke with several of her friends."

"Who?"

"A Ginny Weasley. She was the one who called in the disappearance. The two were supposed to meet for dinner Friday night. Lovegood never showed. Weasley sent an owl and flooed. When Lovegood hadn't responded by Saturday morning Weasley came to us."

Draco nodded. "What else?"

"Hermione Granger was the first to notice Lovegood missing. She flooed over at Lovegood's flat around 3 pm Friday afternoon. Lovegood wasn't there, Granger assumed she was out running errands or stuck late at the office."

"Who else did you speak with?" Cane glanced down at his file.

"Um, Ron Weasley. Great auror. You know he's been out of work for a couple of weeks now, since the accident."

"What accident?"

"What, you didn't hear?"

"Obviously." Cane smiled.

"Weasley was involved in an apprehension two weeks ago, got hit with some spell, lost all the bones in his arms and legs, been having a hell of a time growing them back apparently."

"What, seriously?" Draco had to smile, picturing a boneless Weasley. Weaslette had said that her brother was currently out of work, but this…

"Yes, Malfoy, seriously." Cane rolled his eyes. Draco cleared his throat and focused back on the man in front of him.

"What did Weasley have to say?"

"Not much. He wasn't real close with Lovegood. He's dating Granger."

"Yeah, yeah, who else did you talk to?" Cane flipped a page in his file.

"Colin Creevey saw her Thursday evening, they watched a movie together."

"They were dating? But I thought Creevey was…"

"Gay? Yep, Creevey's as homo as they come. No, apparently they're just friends."

"Anyone else?"

"Just the ex-boyfriend Longbottom."

"Neville Longbottom?" Cane nodded. Draco smiled.

"Now that's cute."

"Longbottom hadn't seen her in a couple of weeks."

"Great." Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Is that all?" Cane nodded. Draco still planned to do his own interrogations but it was a start. "Great. Thanks." Draco stood to leave.

"Malfoy?" Draco stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "You really think there's more to this case than there appears to be?" He looked suddenly nervous. He had good reason to be. If this was a kidnapping, he'd failed to see it. That didn't bode well for a head auror.

"Who knows?" He opened the door. "I'll see you around." Then he left.

* * *

Ginny rolled over and groaned. God she was sick of the late shift. She hated working at night. Not only was it dark and creepy but it was also when all the weirdoes came out to get drunk. Besides all that, she ended up sleeping all day after working all night. It didn't leave much time for a life. Thankfully she had tonight off.

Ginny sat up and rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out. The clock read 12:13. Draco should be back from the Ministry by now. She got up and padded into the kitchen, looking forward to a sandwich with the leftover turkey her mum had sent home with her, and froze in the doorway.

There was another roll of parchment sitting on the kitchen table. Okay, this was just creepy. How did he keep getting these notes into her apartment? Ginny had never heard an owl. She resolved to ask him about it when she saw him next and tapped the parchment with her wand. It unrolled slowly and Ginny read the thin, black script.

_Red,_

_Meet me outside Lovegood's flat at 2 pm._

_D. Malfoy_

That was it? No news from his meeting with the aurors? No biting remarks about her punctuality? Ginny shook her head and headed to the fridge to make her sandwich.

* * *

He was leaning against the wall outside Luna's building when she apparated in, looking as cold and arrogant and delicious as ever. Ginny shook her head and walked towards him. Luna lived in a three story brick building in an all magic area. Her flat was on the third floor, facing the front. Draco glanced at his watch as she walked up.

"So you _can_ be on time. That's nice to know." He smirked down at her. Ginny glared back.

"Save it Malfoy. You said you'd owl me with what you'd learned."

"I figured I could tell you in person." He opened the door to the shared stairwell and motioned her inside.

"I met with Reynold Cane, the head of the auror department."

"I know who he is. What did he tell you?"

"I'm getting to it Red."

"Don't call me Red."

"He told me all the same stuff you told me. How she packed a bag and there was no struggle."

"That's it?" They were on the second landing now and Draco paused to take his wand out of his pocket. Ginny followed suit.

"He told me they interviewed you and Luna's other friends. The only thing he told me that I didn't already know was that Granger had noticed her missing before you did."

"I didn't think it was important."

"Everything is important." He held up a hand and she stopped walking. He opened the door to the third floor and looked around, then motioned her forward. "We'll talk about it later." He said. "Which one is Lovegood's?" Ginny pointed to the door at the end of the hall.

"305." She said. "Malfoy?" He paused and looked back at her. "How did you get those notes into my flat?" He smiled and turned away. "Malfoy."

"A magician never reveals his tricks." He said over his shoulder.

"Magicians aren't real." He turned back to her with a grin.

"That's what muggles think about wizards." He raised one eyebrow. Ginny sighed and stepped up to Luna's door. She took a key from her pocket, inserted it and turned the knob. The door came open easily. Obviously Draco had been right about the wards.

Ginny stepped into the tiled entryway and looked around. Luna's tiny living room was in front of her. It looked normal as ever. Lavender couch and carpet, a coffee table with claws for feet, two mismatched end tables with two antique-looking lamps. A small wireless sat in the corner. Ginny felt Draco step up close behind her.

"Nice." He said.

"It looks fine to me." Ginny said.

"If you say so."

Off the living room, to the right, was the kitchen. Ginny took a step forward, headed for the kitchen and felt Draco tense behind her.

"Red." He grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her.

"What?" She asked, turning to glare at him. She swung her free arm around, knocking into one of the lamps in the process. The lamp wobbled for a few seconds then fell, with a muted thud, onto the carpet about a foot from where Ginny stood. There were three high-pitched beeps and then Draco threw her out the door, into the hallway and fell on top of her.

The explosion that followed was deafening.

"Oh." Said Ginny, once the shrapnel had settled and the ringing in her ears had subsided to a manageable level. Draco raised his head to look down at her.

"Yeah, oh."

* * *

They were sitting on the steps in front of Luna's building, watching aurors and rescue workers hurry back and forth across the lawn. Thankfully no one had been seriously hurt but there had been some fire damage to the flats beside Luna's.

The aurors were convinced that it had been some sort of mishap with a muggle appliance or something. Draco was more than willing to let them believe that. This was his case now and he wasn't good with sharing. He glanced up as an auror walked over to them. Ginny stood.

"What have you found?" She asked.

"Not much. We're still pretty sure it was an accident, Miss." The young man said.

"An accident? And what was it, a coincidence that Luna went missing four days ago and now her flat's blown up?" Draco could almost feel the Weasley temper coming on. He stood up.

"Well…I…" The auror stammered. Clearly not accustomed to raging red-heads.

"Stranger things have happened Red." Draco said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Wha…" She turned her glare on him and Draco stared at her pointedly, telling her with his eyes to shut the hell up. She shut her mouth.

"I'm sorry." She said, turning back to the auror. "I must still be in shock over the whole explosion thing."

"Of course." The man nodded sympathetically and walked away.

"What the hell Malfoy?"

"Shh, we'll talk about this later."

"That," she pointed past him at the blackened out windows of Luna's flat. "Was no accident." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the doorway, away from the activity.

"Not here." Then he grasped her other arm and apparated them away.

* * *

When the squeezing sensation stopped Ginny opened her eyes and looked around. They were in a dimly lit room. It was a large room and there were tables and chairs scattered about. A long bar ran along one end of the room. The smell of alcohol was unmistakable. It took Ginny a moment to realize that they were not alone.

"Mr. Malfoy." The man behind the bar said, setting down the glass he'd been polishing. "What'll it be?"

"A firewhiskey and…" Draco looked down at Ginny expectantly.

"Oh…um, a butterbeer?"

"Coming up." The man said. Draco took Ginny's arm again and led her to the back of the room. He scooted into a booth, pulling her along with him.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked, shrugging off his hand.

"It's called the River Styx."

"You come here often." It wasn't a question. The bartender had called him by name.

"Often enough." Their drinks came and Draco was silent, nursing his whiskey. Ginny took the time to look around.

There were actually several customers milling about now that Ginny looked. Most were men, sitting alone or in groups, sipping drinks and making jokes. They were old and young, in varying states of wealth or disrepair. The few women there were looked decidedly worse for it, like they'd been sampling the wares for a few too many years. Ginny turned back to Draco.

"Why are we here?" He looked up at her slowly and seemed to contemplate her before answering.

"People here don't ask questions. They let me be. It's nice." Nice was not a word Ginny would use to describe the River Styx. Seedy maybe. Creepy definitely. And it was well on its way to looking dangerous. "Relax. You're here with me. No one's going to bother you." Ginny eyed a man two tables over with yellowing teeth and biceps the size of small trucks. He'd been staring at her since they'd entered.

"Tell that to them." Draco shifted his attention to the man Ginny was staring at. He calmly raised one eyebrow. The man turned away.

"There, now back to the business at hand." Ginny turned back to Draco flabbergasted.

"What was that?" She asked incredulously. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I hold a certain degree of respect here. You shouldn't judge a man by his muscles, it's his wand that matters." He made the point by placing his own wand on the table. Draco was in no way lacking muscles but Ginny could see his point. It was magical power, not physical, that won in the wizarding world.

"Alright." Ginny sighed. "So what was that back there at Luna's? What was with the giant explosion?"

"It was an explosion charm, triggered to go off when someone stepped on the carpet."

"How did you know? How did you know soon enough to save us?" Ginny asked.

"Just a feeling." She glared at him.

"Yeah right. Arrogant prick." She muttered.

Draco leaned forward. "Should you really be antagonizing me when I'm the only thing standing between you and that guy at the bar?" Ginny glanced over at the bar. The man on the end stool was staring at her. He was large and bald and had a snake tattooed on his forehead.

"He doesn't look so bad." Ginny said, trying unsuccessfully to suppress a shiver. Draco let out a bark of laughter.

"Fine. I saw the warning spell shimmer on the carpet. And then there were the warning tones." Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"So what does this mean?" She asked.

"This means that someone doesn't want us poking around in that apartment."

"Hate to break it to you but no one's going to be poking around there anymore."

"I suppose not. But it does tell us something else."

"What?" She asked, leaning towards him.

"The aurors searched her flat three days ago. Obviously the charm wasn't there then or we'd have a few less aurors on our hands."

"So…"

"So whoever did it had to have come back after the aurors were there, sometime between Saturday afternoon and today."

"We should ask her neighbors if they saw anything." Draco nodded.

"We'll do it tomorrow, when the place has calmed down some. You ready to leave?" Ginny nodded and stood up. Draco placed a few coins on the table.

"Malfoy, were you serious about the guy at the bar?" Draco looked over at the bar.

"Nah, that's just Bob. He's a real nice guy. Wouldn't hurt a nargle."

"But nargles don't…" He grasped her shoulders and apparated them away.

* * *

Draco had apparated them back to Diagon Alley, neutral ground he'd said. From there, Ginny had apparated to Ron and Hermione's flat. Now she was sitting in their small kitchen, sipping tea with Hermione.

"And then he brought you to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded. She had just finished recounting her adventurous day with Malfoy for the other woman. "God, Ginny, it's a wonder you're unscathed." Hermione stood to refill the tea pot.

"I know."

"So what is he going to do next?" Hermione asked, sitting back down across from Ginny.

"We're going tomorrow to talk to Luna's neighbors. We're hoping maybe somebody saw something." Hermione nodded.

"It is the logical next step." They were silent for awhile, each lost in her own thoughts. There was a groan from the next room. "Ron." Hermione said.

"How is he?" Ginny asked.

"Complaining like a child." Hermione groaned. Ginny grinned at her.

"Sounds like Ron."

"Most of his bones have grown back."

"That's great."

"Yes, the healer just wants him to stay in bed for a few more days since they're still pretty brittle. He could fracture something." Ginny nodded. "And your brother is milking it for all it's worth. The other night he couldn't sleep so he laid there groaning. I guess he figured hat since he couldn't sleep, I shouldn't be able to either."

"What a prat."

"Oh, that's not even the worst of it." Hermione sighed. "Yesterday he told me that I'd better _tend to his needs_. Said it had been nearly a month and he was ready to explode." Ginny groaned and covered her ears.

"Ahh. Too much information."

"I'm sorry. He's just driving me insane." There was a low moan from the next room.

"Should we check on him?"

"No, he just does it to get attention. He knows you're here. He probably thinks that you'll play right into his poor little cripple routine. If he really needs something he'll call me." Ginny smiled and shook her head. She'd look in on him before she left, but she didn't think for one second that Hermione was exaggerating. Her brother could be one annoying prick. "Enough about your infuriating brother, what about Malfoy? Ron says he's one of the best. Do you think he'll be able to find Luna?"

Ginny sighed. It was the same question that had plagued her mind for the past two days. "I don't know Mione. I mean, he seems competent."

"Is he still an arrogant ass? Ron and Harry have spent some time with him but I've only seen him in passing since school."

"He's changed a lot." Ginny smiled to herself, remembering their banter in his office the previous day. "But he's still pretty cocky. He's just more mature about it. And he's got this dark side. I suppose he had it in school too, towards the end. Only then I think it had more to do with his father and Voldemort's influence. Now, well, now I don't know. It's like he's seen too much. Like he knows evil but its there just beneath the surface and he's keeping it in check."

Hermione stared at her. "You sure got a lot from spending one day with the man." Ginny shrugged. "Well, maybe that's what we need." Hermione said, rising again to take their tea things to the sink. "Someone who knows evil. Someone who can get into these sick bastards' minds and figure out what they're thinking."

"I think what we need is a hero." Ginny sighed.

"Maybe you've got one."

* * *

A/N: I'm glad everyone's enjoying the new story! Thanks for the reviews! For the record, Cane's negative attitude towards homosexuality in no way represents my own feelings. Everyone is free to live as they please. So please disregard any other negative comments Cane, or anyone else for that matter, might make in the future. Oh and what Ginny was about to say right before Draco so rudely apparated them away was "Nargles don't exist." Hehe. Don't forget to review! 


	3. Alright

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

Ginny woke up the next morning to find a roll of parchment on the pillow next to her. She ran a hand over her eyes and shook her head. She'd given up trying to figure out how he was getting these notes into her flat. She grabbed her wand from the bedside table and tapped the parchment. She picked it up as soon as it had unrolled and read it quickly.

_This would be a lot easier if I could just floo you. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 9:30._

_D. Malfoy_

Ginny glanced at her bedside clock. 7:30. Plenty of time. She rolled over and fell back to sleep.

* * *

She hurried in at 9:50 and Draco had to suppress a grin at her appearance. She wore baggy muggle jeans and a red tank top that clashed horribly with her hair, which she had apparently forgotten to comb. She spotted him in the back corner and hurried over.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry. I overslept and…" He raised a hand to silence her.

"It's fine." He said, motioning a waitress over. Ginny ordered another Mocha Latte. Draco wondered where she'd picked up her fondness for coffee. He'd started drinking it a couple of years ago when he'd spent six months in the United States, working with a PI there to solve a case involving illegal sales of international wands and other magical equipment. He glanced up at Ginny. She'd settled down in her seat and was regarding him with something akin to curiosity. He cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to make you aware of my plans for the next step in the investigation." Her eyes narrowed.

"We decided we'd go to Luna's building and talk to her neighbors, didn't we?"

"Well, _I_ am going to talk to her neighbors. _You_ are going to go home and make me a list of people who might want to harm Luna." Draco could see the red creeping up her neck to two spots high on her cheeks. He mentally cringed.

"No way! We…"

"Another thing Red." He went on, figuring it was probably best to get it all out before her argument progressed to full out shouting.

"Do not call me Red." She gritted out from between clenched teeth. "And I'm coming too."

"You aren't. And I want you to carry this with you at all times." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a muggle cell phone, setting it on the table in front of her.

"What is this?"

"It's a cellular phone. Muggles use them to communicate. I figured since you won't hook your floo back up, this is the easiest way to get in touch with you. I've been using one for a couple of years now."

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no. You can owl me like any other normal wizard. I won't carry this around so that I can be at your beck and call at all hours, just so you can tell me to stay home like a good little witch." She was becoming louder, her hands flying about and Draco decided that the saying was right. You really hadn't experienced the Weasley temper until you'd made Ginevra mad.

"Red, calm down. It's just…"

"I won't calm down Malfoy! You told me yesterday that I could come and question the neighbors…"

"I didn't…"

"I'm not going to sit home and…"

"Red…" She stood, still ranting and raving over God knew what and gathered her things.

"I'll just go by myself." She turned to leave. Draco jumped from his seat and rushed after her.

"Red, wait…"

"No, if you won't let me help find me friend, I'll do it myself."

"You can't just…" People were staring now, heads swiveling in their direction as Ginny marched a beeline for the door.

"Arrogant prick…Hermione _told _me…and I knew…"

"What'll it take Weasley?" He said, stepping in front of her as she reached the door. She froze and just looked at him for a moment. Then her face turned thoughtful.

"Full participation." He thought it over. What harm could she really do? And maybe an extra set of eyes wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Fine."

"Not just background work and list-making and sitting around waiting for your calls…everything." She had her arms crossed over her chest and she was staring him down and doing a better job at intimidation than most of the bad guys Draco had ever dealt with.

"What do you want? A blood contract? We're Scully and Mulder." Her eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what that means."

"It's an olive branch. Just…come sit down." She glared at him for a moment more and then turned and led the way back to the table. She plopped down in her seat and was silent, waiting for him to speak he presumed. "I'll let you go home and freshen up and then we can head over to Lovegood's place."

"No way. You'll go over by yourself while I'm at home." Draco groaned and shook his head.

"I won't." She narrowed her eyes. "Fine, I'll come home with you. You can bind me in a chair or something." She seemed to consider this for a moment. Finally, she nodded.

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

Ginny finished getting dressed and pulled her hair up into a bun. Draco was in her living room, watching television. She'd sat him on the couch and then used a full body bind to keep him there. She really didn't trust him not to leave without her.

She exited the bedroom in new, dark denim shorts and a stretchy emerald t-shirt. She tied on a pair of plain white Keds and aimed her wand at Draco.

"Finite."

"Bloody hell Red. You couldn't have found anything better to watch besides muggle figure skating?" Ginny smirked at him as she picked up her purse.

"I'm ready." She said.

"Fine." He grabbed her just above the elbow and tugged her to the door. "We'll use the apparition point downstairs. I don't want you apparating here and leaving without me." She had to smile as he closed the door and re-warded it behind them before tugging her down the stairs to the lobby.

* * *

"I didn't see nothin'. Who do you young people think you are, coming knocking on my door? I already told the aurors I ain't seen nothing."

"Yes, but sir, we're not with the aurors. We're investigating the disappearance of the girl who lived in the destroyed apartment." Draco said calmly.

"Well, it seems to me that if my apartment got blown up, I'd disappear too." The old man said and then slammed the door in their faces.

"Well, that went well." Ginny said.

"He did have a good point." Draco said with a smirk. Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

No one answered at the next flat and at the one after that the door was opened by a small boy who informed them that his parents told him not to talk to strangers and then promptly shut the door. They didn't even get a chance to ask whether or not his parents were at home.

The last door on the ground floor opened to reveal a short woman with snow-white hair and wrinkled skin. Draco guessed her to be about 250 years old.

"Well no, I don't think I saw anything." She said sweetly, smiling so that the corners of her eyes crinkled.

"Did you hear anything strange?" Draco asked.

"Well, I heard the explosion. Scared the bejeebers out of me. Thought the building was gonna collapse."

"Nothing else?"

"No, I don't think so."

"What about last Friday?" Ginny asked. "Did you see or hear anything then?" The woman seemed to think for a moment.

"Well I saw that nice girl Luna from upstairs." Draco could feel Ginny positively shaking next to him.

"When?" She asked quickly.

"Well, around noon. It was strange because she never gets home from work until 2:30 or so. She said she had a few errands to run and a story she was working on at home. She disappeared upstairs and I haven't seen her since."

"Did you see anyone around the building that day who isn't normally here? Going up to or coming down from Luna's apartment maybe?"

"Well, no." The woman replied. "I came in and took my nap and then my sister came over and we went out for dinner." Ginny let out a long breath.

"Thank you, ma'am. You've been very helpful."

"Oh I'm glad to help." The woman said with a bright smile. "Come back anytime." Draco stepped back with a small wave and watched as the woman went back into her flat and closed the door.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Draco said as he led the way up to the second-floor landing.

"Where are we getting?" Ginny asked sadly. He turned to her.

"We've narrowed down our timeline. We know Luna left work early for some reason. We know she came back to her flat and that she disappeared sometime between noon and 3 pm when Granger flooed her."

"That's all we know." She looked down at her shoes.

"At least it's something." He said and then pushed open the door to the second floor.

* * *

Ginny knocked on the first door. 201. A young woman answered. A very pregnant young woman.

"Yeah." She called over the ruckus of the television in the room behind her.

"We're investigating the explosion in the apartment upstairs and the disappearance of the girl who lived there." The woman held up one finger.

"Regan! Turn that television down this instant!" She yelled over her shoulder. A minute later, the TV turned down and the woman nodded.

"Yeah, I heard about that. We weren't here when it happened. I was at a healer's appointment and the kids were at their grandmother's. My husband was at work." She rolled her eyes dramatically. "My husband's always at work."

"What about last Friday?" Draco asked. "Were you here then?" There was a crash from inside the apartment.

"Whatever that was, you'd better clean it up before I get back in there, or else." The woman called. "Sorry, yeah we were here."

"Did you see or hear anything unusual that day?"

"No. I mean we were inside all day and as you can tell, it's hard to hear much of anything over this lot." There was some shouting from behind her. She spun and bellowed, "Tommy! Regan! Behave! I mean it!"

"So you didn't see anything?" Ginny asked, a note of pleading in her voice.

"No, sorry." There was a high-pitched screech, followed by a lot of wailing. "I'm sorry, I've got to go." The woman said and then turned and shut the door behind her.

"Jeez." Draco said as they turned to knock on the next door. An old man answered. He was tall with steel-grey hair and Ginny thought that he'd probably been quite good-looking in his youth.

"Yeah, I saw a guy go up there." He said after they'd introduced themselves. "Didn't think much of it cuz he'd been here a few days ago. Figured he was a friend of Miss Lovegood's."

"The first time you saw him, was it last Friday?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah it was."

"Around what time?" Draco asked.

"Oh must've been about 12:30. I was just leaving for my gobstone club."

"Do you remember what time he was here yesterday?" The man scratched his chin.

"Sometime in the morning. I'm not sure exactly." Draco nodded.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Ginny asked.

"Well, see that's the thing. He had this big long cloak on both times with the hood up. Strange thing in the middle of June, but hey, who'm I to judge? I guess I just assumed it was the same guy both times though. Coulda been two different guys." He shrugged.

"Can you tell us anything at all about the man? What color was his cloak?"

"The cloak was black, nothing special about it. The guy, or guys mind you, were medium build, medium height." _Great,_ Ginny thought, _that described about half of the Wizarding world_. "Sorry I can't help more."

"No, no." Draco reassured him. "You've been great."

"Hey. Miss Lovegood, is she in some kind of trouble?" Ginny felt Draco's eyes on her for a moment, but she didn't look up.

"We hope not." The man shook his head slowly, clearly understanding what had been left unsaid, _"But she most likely is"._ Draco took a business card out of his pocket and handed it to the man. "Owl me if you think of anything else." The man nodded and then went back into his apartment.

"Dead ends. That's all we get." Ginny muttered.

"Don't think of them as dead ends, Red. Think of them as clues; dots we've got to connect."

The next two apartments yielded nothing. The flats on the third floor had been vacated due to damage from the explosion. The tenants had moved out until the entire floor could be repaired and deemed inhabitable.

"Now what?" Ginny asked when they'd apparated back to Draco's office.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? You're a PI and my friend is missing. Do something!"

"Give me some time Red. These things don't happen overnight."

"It's been five days!"

"I'm very good at what I do, Red. I find people. You have to trust me." She sunk down in the chair in front of his desk and put her head in her hands.

"I'm so used to being the reassuring one." She said, raising her head to look at him. "I'm the one saying 'It'll be alright' while everyone else is running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Everyone looks to me for support. I'm not sure I can take it anymore." She glanced out the window at Diagon Alley. "I wish I could push a button and just shut it all off, just for a little while." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I wish someone else would volunteer to say 'It'll be alright'."

"It'll be alright, Red. I promise." Draco said. She looked up at him.

"Don't make promises to me that you can't keep. I hate that."

"I keep my promises." He said slowly, quietly. She nodded, her eyes fixed on his.

"I should go."

"Keep your phone on." Draco said, rising with her. "I'll call you when I come up with my next brilliant plan." She smiled slightly, nodded and left.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy?" Draco looked up just as Edie poked her head in through the open door. "Ah, you're alone."

"Yes, Edie, is there something you needed?" She smiled and walked across the room towards him.

"No, no, just thought I'd see how you were doing."

"I'm fine Edie, just a little busy."

"Difficult case?"

"You could say that." Edie sat in the chair opposite him.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Ms. Weasley, would it?" Draco looked up at her. The woman was too perceptive for her own good.

"Of course not. It's a job." Edie gave him a knowing smile. Draco hated Edie's knowing smiles.

"Draco, I know you better than you know yourself. Ms. Weasley is getting to you." Draco narrowed his eyes at her and then looked back down at the file he'd been studying before she'd come in. "Of course, she's a nice girl. And it's been awhile since you've met a nice girl."

"There's Pansy." Draco muttered.

"Right. Pansy." Edie laughed to herself for a moment, then fell silent. "Draco." She said more seriously. He looked up at her. "Try not to be too hard on Ms. Weasley. I want to see you happy." Then she stood and left the room. Bloody hell. He aimed his wand at the door and it closed with a soft click.

He loved Edie, he really did. She'd been like a mother to him since he'd hired her, but sometimes she could be a real budinski. She'd been trying for two years now to get him settled down. He argued that he was too young, that he wasn't ready to be married, but she persisted that she wasn't getting any younger and she wanted to see her pseudo-grandchildren before she went.

He shook his head and closed his file. This wasn't getting him anywhere. He was at a dead end. He had no idea where to go from here. He needed help. He pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial number 3.

"Yo."

"Yo, yourself." Draco said. "Listen, I could use someone to bounce ideas off of. Are you busy?"

"Tough case?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I'll be over in a few."

"Thanks." Draco flipped his phone closed and leaned back in his chair. Moments later he heard a 'pop' in the outer office and Edie's exclamation of joy.

"It's been too long."

"Good to see you too, Edie." A minute later, the door swung inward and a tall, dark-haired man entered the room. "Malfoy." He said when he'd spotted Draco slouched in his chair.

"Zabini. Thanks for coming." Blaise closed the door and crossed the room in a few long strides. He sat across from Draco.

"Couldn't abandon a friend in need. Now what seems to be the problem here?" Draco ran a hand back through his hair.

"It's the Lovegood case." Blaise grinned.

"Are you sure it isn't the Lovegood friend?"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Draco shook his head and stood to pace behind his desk.

"What?"

"Edie said the same thing."

"Well, then it must be true." Draco paused in his pacing and glanced at his friend.

"Can we focus here? Lovegood is still missing."

"Right. Lovegood."

"I'm stuck. I don't know where to go from here." Draco stopped pacing and slouched back into his chair.

"What have you got so far?" Blaise asked, all traces of joking gone. Blaise wasn't an auror or a PI. He was more on the technical magical side of things. There wasn't a code or a curse that Blaise couldn't crack; not an anti-tracking spell he couldn't break. He'd even created a few of his own spells. Take that Granger. Blaise also kept a level head, for the most part, which made him very good for bouncing ideas. He kept Draco in perspective and on the right track. Draco told Blaise everything he and Ginny had gathered so far.

"You said Lovegood's been writing articles about the Anti-Muggle Incorporation Group?" Blaise asked once Draco had finished.

"Yeah, I read a couple of her articles. They weren't very flattering."

"You know the AMIG is just a front for the remaining Death Eaters?" Blaise asked.

"Of course."

"That's why you took the case." Draco took a deep breath.

"Yeah."

"Drake you have got to stop obsessing over this. The war's been over for seven years. Let someone else round them up." Draco shook his head.

"I just...I can't stand knowing that some of them went free."

"You're letting this distract you. The AMIG might not even be behind this. They haven't shown themselves since Voldemort was defeated."

"I know that."

"Then you also know that this isn't their M.O. They're all about threatening letters with no follow-through and setting the Dark Mark over abandoned buildings."

"I know how they think Blaise, I used to be one of them."

"Draco…"

"No, I was and you know it. Death Eaters wouldn't think twice before they kidnapped someone for badmouthing them. Lovegood's probably being tortured right now and I'm sitting around here with you."

"If you're right," Blaise sighed. "If the AMIG is behind this, you can't go in there blindly."

"I don't even know where there is." Draco admitted. "They're still completely underground."

"We need inside information." Blaise said, a little too enthusiastically for Draco's taste.

"We?"

"You know you didn't just call me in for a chat, Drake." Draco smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Where do we get this inside information?"

"Only one place." Blaise grinned widely.

"Oh no. Oh no, no."

"Oh yes, yes, yes."

* * *

A/N: Wonder where they're going for information... The Scully and Mulder line was borrowed (and paraphrased) from an episode of Bones. Dana Scully and Fox Mulder were FBI agents from the show the X-Files. No copyright infringement intended! Anyways, I hope you're all liking the story so far. Let me know what you think. Oh and I'll be posting a Playlist for this story on my profile (the chapter/song titles and their artists, to be updated every time I update the story). Thanks for reading! 


	4. Princes and Frogs

A/N: I just wanted to wish everyone a Happy (belated) Christmas! Here's the latest chapter! Oh and I probably should've mentioned this earlier but this story is compliant with all of the books, minus the Epilogue…I think… there might be a few differences…enjoy!

* * *

Ginny was just finishing up putting away her groceries when she heard it; a high pitched ringing coming from somewhere in her flat. 

"What the…" She headed towards her bedroom, where the sound seemed to be coming from. There, in the middle of her bed, where she'd thrown it earlier was the cell phone Draco had given her. She grimaced, picked it up and stared down at the screen for a moment. MALFOY blinked up at her in black, blocky letters. She hit the little green button like he'd shown her.

"Hello?" She said timidly.

"It won't bite you, Red, it's just a phone."

"What do you want Malfoy?" She moved back into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. When Draco spoke again, his voice was more serious.

"I think I have a lead." Ginny jumped up.

"Really?"

"I don't know. But I'm going tomorrow to get some information on the AMIG." Ginny realized she was standing and sat back down.

"I'm coming with you."

"Red, you don't even know where I'm going."

"It doesn't matter. I'm in on this, remember?" There was a long sigh from Draco and then,

"I'm going to Azkaban." He paused, probably waiting for her reaction. When she didn't react, he went on. "To talk to my father. I'd understand if you don't want to…"

"I'm going." She interrupted. Draco was silent for a moment.

"I just thought that after…"

"Well stop thinking. I'm going." More silence.

"Fine." He muttered.

"Alright."

"I have a portkey scheduled for 10:17 tomorrow morning. I'll come by your flat around ten. You'd better be ready or I'm leaving without you."

"Fine."

"Fine." Ginny heard him disconnect and let out a sigh of relief. No way was she going to miss seeing Lucius Malfoy insane and imprisoned in Azkaban. She grinned to herself and finished putting away her groceries.

* * *

The Lethe was already pretty crowded when Ginny arrived at six. There were half-a-dozen people at the bar and twenty or so others scattered about at the tables. 

"Hey sweetlips." Called a grizzled old man sitting at the nearest table.

"Hi Lester." Ginny smiled at him as she made her way past to the bar.

Mars was waiting for her when she came out from putting her stuff away. "How've you been?" Mars asked.

"I've been alright." Ginny nodded, picking up a tray of drinks to be delivered to a table across the room.

"Any news?" Mars followed her as she picked her way between tables.

"No, but Malfoy thinks we might have a lead." She set the drinks down in front of the men at table number two.

"Enjoy!" She said with a bright smile. She turned back to Marena. "I'm optimistic."

"I'm glad. And it can't hurt to be spending all this time with Draco Malfoy." Mars grinned.

"Ugh." Ginny rolled her eyes and moved off to another table. She heard Mars laugh behind her as the other girl headed back to the bar. "What can I get for you?"

* * *

Four hours later, the crowd had started to thin. The evening rush had passed and all the respectable businessmen had gone home to their wives. Ginny brushed past a table and felt a hand on her ass. She turned and glared at the 30-something year old man. 

"Hey honey, who don't you plunk that fine piece of behind right here?" He said, patting his lap with the hand not currently squeezing Ginny's bottom. She leaned down so that she was close to his ear. The stench of alcohol was almost overwhelming.

"Why don't you remove your hand from my ass before I hex you?" The man grinned at her but removed his hand all the same.

"I'm cutting him off." Ginny told Gareth, the bartender, when she was back behind the bar.

"Sounds good to me, kiddo." Gareth was a kindhearted man. He was Ginny's father's age and had two kids of his own. He was not only the bartender, but the bouncer as well. It helped that he was large and intimidating, because Gareth didn't like violence.

Ginny smiled at him and moved down the bar to a customer who'd just sat down. The man was thirtyish, with dark, wavy hair and blue eyes the likes of which Ginny hadn't seen since Albus Dumbledore. He had a thin scar through his left eyebrow. He was very cute if you liked that bad-boy image which Ginny had to admit, she did.

"What can I getcha?" She asked with a smile.

"I suppose a firewhiskey on the rocks ought to do it." He replied with a bit of an Italian accent.

"You're from Italy." Ginny commented as she poured his drink.

"Originally." He said. "I moved here when I was seventeen." Ginny nodded and set the drink in front of him. He took a slow sip and closed his eyes. "Ah, perfetto." Ginny found herself smiling. "Thank you." The man said once he'd opened his eyes. Ginny nodded.

"Ginny!" She glanced over at Gareth. "Table six is waiting to have their orders taken."

"I'm on it." She looked back at the Italian man. "Let one of us know if you need anything else."

"Thank you…Ginny." Ginny smiled and headed off.

The men at table six looked decidedly sinister, Ginny decided, as she approached them. They were both troll-sized and didn't look much nicer. They reminded her of Malfoy's old goons Crabbe and Goyle, she thought wryly, and then wondered whatever happened to the two Slytherin bullies.

"What'll it be?" She asked when she had reached them. The one with the darker hair, for that was the only obvious way to tell them apart, looked up at her. His eyes narrowed and he stared at her for a moment before answering.

"Two gin and tonic." Then he looked back down at the table. _Okay,_ Ginny thought, _not on big on words._ She aimed her wand at the bar and two gin and tonics came rushing towards them. She caught them with a practiced ease and set them on the table.

"Anything else?" Neither answered. _Right_. Ginny turned to go and felt a hand grip her wrist. She turned back to find the second man staring at her. His eyes were cold, his emotions unreadable. He simply watched her for a moment and then, finally, he let go of her wrist. Ginny hurried back to the bar. She felt his eyes on her until he left at eleven.

* * *

At 2:15, Ginny and Mars gathered their things to leave. Ginny had served the cute Italian man another firewhiskey around 10:30 and then headed off to serve another table. She hadn't noticed him leave, but he'd been gone when she'd returned to the bar. She rather regretted not asking for his name. The creepy men from table six had left around eleven with a glance in her direction and a muttered remark. 

"Have a good night, Gin." Marena called as they headed out the door and parted ways.

"You too." Ginny called back.

The streets were dark and quiet as Ginny walked to the apparition point. The heat from the day still lingered, but it was considerably cooler than it had been when she'd come in to work. She glanced up as she passed the building that housed Draco's office. The windows were all dark, but then it was after two in the morning. He'd probably gone home long ago. Ginny found herself wondering just where home was for Draco. She doubted he'd stayed at Malfoy Manor after his mother's death and his father's imprisonment. Ginny wondered where Draco sat at the end of the day, where he laid his head, where he ate his meals, where he took his showers… She shook her head. Not a good train of thought.

She hurried the last few yards to the apparition point, stepped on and apparated home.

* * *

At 10:15 the next morning Draco found himself in the hallway outside Ginny's flat contemplating an unforgiveable. 

She'd opened the door in grey linen slacks and a little white t-shirt and promptly informed him that he had to wait outside while she fixed her hair and put on her shoes. He'd been waiting for fifteen minutes and she hadn't reappeared. The portkey was scheduled to activate in two minutes.

He raised his hand to knock again and almost hit Ginny in the face as she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. "Watch it Malfoy." That was the problem. He couldn't stop watching it, or her, rather. He mentally kicked himself.

"Cutting it pretty close, don't you think, Red?" Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and reached out to put a hand on the battered suitcase he was carrying.

"See you on the other side." She said just before the world began to spin.

Draco landed on his feet on a bare rock just outside the tall fences of Azkaban. Ginny fell in a crumpled heap at his feet.

"Nice." He said with a smirk, feeling almost vindicated for having been made to wait. "Very graceful." Ginny glared up at him.

"Mature, Malfoy. Very mature. How about a hand?" Draco grinned but reached down and pulled her to her feet. "Thank you." She said, brushing dirt from her pants. "Shall we?" She asked, apparently satisfied with the cleanliness of her pants.

"We shall." Draco said, motioning for her to proceed ahead of him. He grinned as she took off towards the gate. The witch had a great ass.

The lone guard glanced up as they approached.

"How can I help you?" He asked in a voice gruff from disuse. Draco doubted there were many visitors to the wizarding prison.

"We're here to see Lucius Malfoy." Ginny said.

"And you are?" The guard looked her up and down.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco said, stepping forward. "And this is Ms. Ginevra Weasley." The guard made a slight bow.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Malfoy." He nodded at Ginny. "Ms. Weasley. I'll call a guard to escort you." He aimed his wand at the entrance to the prison. A silvery animal shot from the end of it and took off through the door.

"Where did you learn that?" Ginny asked, pointing to where the patronus had disappeared. The man looked a bit sheepish.

"Well, Mr. Shacklebolt, of course. He's made quite a lot of changes to this place." Kinglsey Shacklebolt, Draco knew, had been promoted a couple of years ago from Head Auror to Head of Magical Defense. He had also been a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Draco knew that was why Ginny recognized the form of communication. Albus Dumbledore and his people had used it. It had been the only form of communication that Voldemort's people had not been able to intercept. Ginny simply nodded as another guard walked over to them.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley to see Lucius Malfoy." The first guard said. The second nodded.

"This way." He said. Draco took Ginny's arm as they headed into the fortress. She looked back at him with a strange look but didn't pull away.

Draco lost count of all the hallways and guarded gates as they traversed the prison. It seemed like a maze to him. Just when he was sure they were lost and that the guard was just leading them on a wild diricawl chase the man stopped in front of a barred room. He waved his wand in front of the bars and they vanished.

"This is a meeting room." The guard said. "Lucius has already been brought in." Draco nodded and stepped cautiously into the cell, Ginny a pace behind him. The bars reappeared.

"Great." Ginny muttered, stepping closer to him. "Now we're trapped in here with a madman." Draco smiled down at her, then turned to survey the room.

There was one large table occupying the middle of the room with a bench on either side. The rest of the room was empty. Seated at the table, facing them, was Lucius Malfoy.

"Son." He said quietly. Draco took a few steps forward.

"Lucius." He said.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Lucius asked with a cold smile. Draco sat on the bench across from his father and simply stared. Lucius Malfoy was a shade of his former self. His long hair was limp and devoid of any color whatsoever. His grey eyes were flat and cold. His cheeks were pinched and his eye sockets seemed more sunken than ever. He grinned revealing rotted and missing teeth. Finally, Lucius turned to Ginny and his smile disappeared. He looked suddenly small, frightened even. Then the emotion passed and his face was blank once more.

"A Weasley." He said simply.

"Lucius, this is Ginny." Draco said.

"Yes, I know. The Dark Lord's favored." He lowered his eyes to the table, looking small and frightened once more.

"The Dark Lord is dead." Draco said, anger making his voice tight. How dare his father bring that up?

"That I know also." He looked up at Ginny with a smirk. "How is dear old Daddy's campaign going?" Ginny seemed taken aback for a moment at the abrupt change of topic but then she smiled and answered calmly, "It's going very well, thank you."

"Yes, I daresay Arthur Weasley will be Minister of Magic if it kills you…I'm sorry, _him_." Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"I suppose he is very determined, yes."

"But I doubt that old Lewis will go down without a…a fight." Lucius sneered.

"Let's get to the point here, shall we?" Draco said, bringing his father's attention back to him. The election was something he and Ginny were going to have to discuss later, he decided. Lucius's eyes traveled slowly from Ginny to rest on his son.

"I daresay we shall, dear boy."

"What do you know of the Anti-Muggle Incorporation Group?" Lucius smiled widely.

"Ah, and what do you know of the price of tea in China?"

"What?"

"Exactly." Lucius folded his hands on the table in front of him. Draco glanced down at Ginny, she looked just as perplexed as he was.

"Have you heard of the AMIG?" She asked after a moment. Lucius turned his cold eyes back to her.

"Have I not? Or would it be better to listen?"

"Enough with the riddles, old man. Now answer me!" Draco practically yelled.

"Riddles?" Lucius asked calmly. "No, no boy, I'm just crazy. Or hadn't they told you?"

"The AMIG?" Ginny prompted. Lucius seemed to gaze off into the distance, seeing things neither of the others could even fathom.

"I had heard a few of the others were forming a band."

"A band?" Ginny asked.

"He means a group." Said Draco.

"No, dear boy, I mean a band. You know, cellos and harmonicas, that sort of thing." Draco stared at him in disbelief.

"You're nuts."

"Yes, I know."

"This is pointless." Ginny sighed, slumping on the bench next to Draco.

"I've heard Mortimer was going to sing lead." Lucius said dreamily.

"Mortimer? The Death Eater who…the one who led the final attack after the Dark Lord was killed?" Draco asked. The attack had been unsuccessful but Mortimer and quite a few others had gotten away.

"The one and only."

"You mean he's the leader of the AMIG?" Ginny asked, perking up again.

"No, girl, the band."

"Whatever."

"If you wanted to see a show, you'd go to the abandoned building on the corner of Wells and Downing. I'll bet they even give you a great reception." Lucius remarked with a smile.

"Yeah, wands drawn, hexes ready." Ginny muttered.

"Is there anything else?" Draco asked, but Lucius was staring off into space again, rocking back and forth. He didn't answer. "Thanks Lucius. I appreciate the help." Draco said quietly as he stood and helped Ginny up from the bench.

"Help?" Lucius suddenly screamed. Ginny grabbed Draco's arm and he took an automatic step in front of her. "Help? Why in Salazar's name would I help the likes of you? You bring dishonor to the name Malfoy! And a Weasley! Why you…" Draco stepped backwards, keeping Ginny behind him.

"We're ready to leave." He called out. The bars disappeared and he and Ginny stepped back into the hallway.

"That man is absolutely mad." Ginny said as the bars reappeared behind them.

* * *

"Can I take you to lunch?" Draco asked her as soon as they'd portkeyed back to his office. 

"I suppose." She said after a moment. She did have a lot of questions, after all.

"Give me a moment and we'll go to the Crystal Bell." Ginny nodded. Draco walked over to where Edie sat at her desk. They held a quiet conversation and then Draco turned and walked back to her, a smile on his face.

"Edie will watch things, let's go." He took her arm gently, she felt a sharp tug somewhere near her bellybutton and they appeared a moment later outside the restaurant they'd met at two days ago.

When they were seated and had ordered, Ginny looked up at Draco. Their eyes met and Ginny found that she couldn't look away.

"You've changed." She wasn't aware of having said it out loud until he chuckled.

"I've grown up. It happens to the best of us."

"I guess it does." Ginny smiled and glanced down at her hands. There was so much about him that she didn't know; so much about what had happened to him after the war; about the man he had become. She knew he'd been a Death Eater during his sixth year at Hogwarts; knew his part in Dumbledore's death; knew that he couldn't make himself follow through. After that, it was all speculation. She supposed Harry and Ron knew, maybe even Hermione, but she had never felt the need to ask. Until now.

"What is it?" Draco asked. She looked up at him, so beautiful in the soft lighting inside the restaurant. He looked so innocent, even as she knew he wasn't. But she trusted him…didn't she.

"I…I just..." She took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I was just wondering what happened to you…you know, after sixth year." She looked down at her plate, sure that she'd offended him, sure that he would yell at her for being so nosy and then leave.

"I was wondering when you'd ask." She looked up at him, her eyes wide with surprise. He chuckled low in his throat. "I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner." She lowered her eyes, cursing her pale skin for the blush that must be radiant on her face.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know what happened to you, it's only right you understand me." She looked up and nodded. "You know about my sixth year and Dumbledore, right?" She nodded again and settled in for his tale. "You have to understand that I only contemplated it in the first place to protect my family." She nodded again, feeling a bit like a bobble-head doll but he didn't seem to notice, his voice had become wistful, his eyes far-away.

"He'd promised to kill them if I failed. I was to receive the Dark Mark when my task was fulfilled. As you know, I did not succeed. I couldn't bring myself to kill the man. Snape took over. I didn't know it at the time but he and Dumbledore had planned the whole thing. I imagine you know all this." He looked at her and she nodded. "After that, I went back to the manor. By then it was a headquarters for the Death Eaters. I was cast aside, as a child, too young and naïve to complete any task of importance. I have to say, I was rather glad for it. I never did receive the Dark Mark." He raised the left sleeve of his robe so that she could see the unblemished skin there. "I was there for the Final Battle at Hogwarts, though I tried to play as little part in it as possible. Potter saved my life." Ginny gasped and he looked up at her. "He didn't tell you." She shook her head. "I have to admit I'm a bit surprised. I'd thought the Boy Who Lived Again wouldn't be able to resist bragging about that one. Ah well, in the end, I repaid the debt."

Ginny recalled the time Draco spoke of. Draco had deflected a curse meant for Harry in the Final Attack. "By then, my mother was dead, killed by one of Voldemort's inner circle for disobeying an order." A muscle twitched in his jaw before he took a deep breath and went on. "When Voldemort was killed and my father arrested, I moved out of the manor and haven't returned. Snape had suggested I become an auror before he died. I joined auror training, not knowing what else to do. My name had been cleared and my money returned to me but I couldn't just sit around and dwell on what had happened." Ginny could understand the feeling. "I was an auror during the Final Attack. The Death Eaters decided to try one last time to gain control. I suppose that after the first time and the punishment they received, they weren't so willing to go quietly once their master was destroyed. I mean, what if he came back again?" Ginny shivered at the thought. "So I remained an auror for four years but I found that there were rather too many rules for my liking." He grinned then and Ginny grinned back, glad to see that dredging up all of these memories hadn't left him bitter and withdrawn like it usually did Harry. "I started my own investigation company and the rest, as they say, is history." He smiled across the table at her. "Does that satisfy your curiosity?" She nodded. "Good."

"You really have changed though." His smile widened.

"I thought we'd established that."

"Yes, well it's still a bit difficult to believe." She said.

"Ouch." He pretended to wince. She laughed at his antics.

"Well, they do say all princes start as frogs." He cocked his head.

"I was a frog?" He laughed. Ginny looked back up at him and bit her lip.

"No. You were more of a dog."

"And now I'm a prince?" He asked with a grin.

"Well," Ginny smiled. "You're a gentleman. I'll give you that."

"I take what I can get. But you'll always be my little princess."

"Oh shut up." Ginny said, smacking him on the arm. Draco chuckled quietly to himself.

They were silent again until their dessert arrived.

"Malfoy?" Draco looked up from his pie. "Did you know that the AMIG was a front for the Death Eaters?" He regarded her for a moment before answering.

"Yes. Did you?" She looked down at her plate.

"No. Poor Luna." He was quiet for a moment though she could feel his eyes on her.

"Red, Luna might not be the only one in danger." She looked up at him. "Your father is in opposition of the AMIG also. They could use you to get to him." She stared at him. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"You think they might come after me?" Draco nodded.

"They might even be using Lovegood as a way to get to you." She was frozen. In all her theorizing, this was an angle she hadn't considered. She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. Luna is what matters, and getting her back."

"You matter too, Red. How do you think your father would feel if they hurt you to get to him?"

"I…" She was saved answering by the ringing of Draco's cell phone.

"Yes." He answered it, his whole body seemed to tense. "Now's not a good time." He listened for a moment. "Listen, Pansy, we'll talk about it later." He shook his head in frustration. "No, no I can't meet up with you." Short pause. "Business Pansy. Yes, I'll talk to you later." He hung up and turned back to Ginny. "Sorry."

"You're dating Pansy Parkinson." She asked with a grin, though her insides twisted a bit at the thought.

"God, no. Well, not as far as I'm concerned. She, on the other hand, is convinced we're going to get married. I'll tell you, there'll be a cold day in hell before…"

"I think it's cute." Ginny said.

"It is anything but cute, Red." He frowned.

"Maybe you should give her a chance."

"I gave her a chance. We didn't work out and …why are we talking about this?" Ginny grinned.

"Because you're tense."

"Because we're talking." Ginny smiled and went back to her chocolate cake.

* * *

A/N: Ummm… so there were a couple of things about this chapter that I meant to explain but now I can't think of any of them…umm…I've been trying to include common "muggle" phrases by changing them to what could be the wizarding approximation. "A wild goose chase" for example, becomes "A wild diricawl chase". Diricawls are mentioned in Fantastic Beasts. They are able to vanish in a burst of feathers making them, I'd imagine, particularly hard to catch. If you guys have any other ideas for phrases, let me know. Oh and don't worry if Lucius didn't make any sense to you. There's really no excuse for Lucius, he's just crazy…or is he? Don't forget to let me know what you think and thanks for reading! 


	5. Stupid Girls

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read or reviewed this piece so far. I really appreciate the enthusiasm. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

An hour and a half later Ginny stood at the door to Ron and Hermione's flat. She had to smile as she recalled her parting with Draco… 

"_Red, I want you to be careful." He looked so serious that Ginny had to laugh._

"_Of course I will Malfoy."_

"_No, I'm serious. All I need right now is for you to go missing too." This sobered her considerably._

"_I know Malfoy, I'm sorry. I'll be careful."_

"_Don't go anywhere without your wand." He said, pointing his finger at her like an adult reprimanding a particularly troublesome child. _

"_Of course not Malfoy."_

"_And try not to go out alone." She nodded. "And check the peep-hole before you open the door."_

"_Yes, yes. I am a perfectly capable witch, Malfoy. I can take care of myself." He smiled slightly._

"_No doubt." She laid a hand tentatively on his shoulder._

"_I'll be fine." His smile disappeared, his face impossible to read once more._

"_Yes. Well, call if you need me." And then he was gone._

Ginny shook her head and raised a hand to the door. It opened on the third knock and Ginny looked up and froze.

"Gin." Said the man in the doorway. Ginny just stared at him.

"Ginny!" Hermione called from someplace behind him. "Come on in and close the door." Ginny complied, mouth still slightly open. She glanced back at the man now closing the door.

"How…when…why?" She sputtered to Hermione.

"He just showed up." Hermione muttered under her breath. "I'm sorry, I had no idea. Are you alright?" Ginny nodded mutely.

"Shocked is all." She finally managed. Hermione grimaced.

"Oh honeykins!" Called a high-pitched voice from the area of the kitchen. A tall woman with long, shiny black hair stepped into the room. She wore a very tight, very short, very red dress, the likes of which only a model could pull off.

"She is." Hermione muttered.

"What?" Ginny asked, without taking her eyes off the woman.

"A model." Ginny blinked. She hadn't meant to say that aloud. She glanced at Hermione who shrugged.

"Sweetie-kins, I'm thirsty." The woman whined.

"Well…"

"Come on." Hermione said, stepping forward. "We'll make tea." She smiled back at Ginny before ushering the model into the kitchen. Ginny turned to look out the window.

"Gin, I…" She turned to find that he'd moved across the room towards her.

"I'm fine." She said, probably a bit too defensively. She was over him. She'd _been_ over him. She was just shocked, that was all. "It's good to see you." She said, forcing a smile as she looked up into his too-green eyes. His own smile looked forced as well.

"Good to see you too, Gin." _Gin, Gin, Gin_. She hated it when he called her that. That was something only her brothers were allowed to call her. He'd used it even when they'd been dating.

"How's the life of the famous Quidditch star?" She asked, moving towards the sofa. Harry laughed.

"Oh, it has its benefits."

"Ah, yes, like leggy in there." Harry looked sufficiently chagrined.

"Her name's Elmira."

"Elmira Warbeck?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Daughter of Celestina Warbeck?" Harry nodded. "Merlin, I thought she looked familiar. My mum'd have a hippogriff." Harry chuckled.

"She did. We were over there earlier." They looked at each other for a moment. This was how it was with them, ever since they'd broken up all those years ago. The first few moments were always painful, at least for Ginny. She suspected it was the same for him. Perhaps that's the way it always was with first loves. Once the initial shock wore off, they were right back to the friends they'd never really been.

"God you look good Gin." And then he had to go and say dumb shit like that.

"Thank you." She said quietly, glancing towards the kitchen. Where the hell was Hermione?

"I've missed you." She turned to him with a sigh.

"Look, Harry, I…"

"Tea time!" Hermione stepped into the living room, Elmira hot on her heels. "Who wants sugar?"

* * *

An hour later and Ginny was ready to rip her hair out. Not only was Elmira a complete and utter ditz, but she was also extremely self-absorbed. Ginny had spent the last 60 minutes listening to the in-depth story of the other woman's life. 

"And since Daddy left, Mother dates around a lot." Elmira smiled, her eyes focused on something far away. "And they're always very rich, and very handsome, and very young." What Ginny wouldn't bet that Mummy's little boyfriends were getting a little model on the side. "Oh dear, look at the time. I've got a meeting with my agent." Elmira stood and smiled down at them. "I've really got to be going."

"Oh thank Merlin." Ginny muttered.

"What was that?" Elmira asked with a smile. Ginny stared up at her.

"Oh…oh I said 'that's too bad'." She put on her _'I'm so disappointed'_ face. Elmira giggled.

"We should really do lunch sometime." She said. "Oh and you too Hermione. It'll be a real girl's day out."

"Wouldn't miss it." Hermione said, her smile showing a little too much tooth. Ginny stifled a grin.

"I'll escort you home." Harry said, getting to his feet.

"Oh no, no popkin. I'm fine. You stay with your friends." She kissed him on the cheek and went to retrieve her purse from Hermione.

"You're sure?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Of course." She stepped towards the door. "I'll owl you later." And then she left.

Hermione breathed an audible sigh of relief as she moved back to the couch. "I'm sorry Harry, but your choice in women seems to be getting worse and worse."

"Well they weren't as bad as all that." Ginny and Hermione just looked at him.

"There was that Applebom woman." Hermione said, glancing at Ginny.

"Yes, the one with the pet Chihuahua she dressed up like a baby." Ginny said with a grin.

"Oh come on, she just had a mothering instinct." Harry said.

"Mothering instinct my keister." Said Hermione.

"Well, then there was the poet." Ginny said. Hermione laughed.

"Remember her poem, 'Engorging Potion'?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded.

"_Rat_ _liver, pepper, snow, that's the way to make it…_"

"She was very talented." Harry insisted over Hermione's laughter.

"Yes, and what about the muggle flight attendant?" Hermione asked ignoring him.

"The one who insisted that aliens were real and they were going to suck up our brains if we didn't wear protective head-caps?"

Harry sighed. "Yes, I guess she was a bit loopy."

"A bit?" Ginny laughed.

"Admit it Harry, you've got terrible taste in women." Hermione sighed. Harry looked at Ginny.

"Mostly." Suddenly it was too warm in the air-conditioned flat. Her tank top was too tight. She couldn't breathe. She had to get out of here.

"I've got to go." She managed to force out, sounding almost normal. "I'm meeting someone." And she was, she suddenly remembered. She'd agreed to meet Draco at his office at 8:00. That was about two hours away, but they didn't need to know that.

"Who're you meeting?" Hermione asked, clearly not recognizing Ginny's sudden need to flee.

"Um…" She really didn't want to say, not in front of Harry. She knew the two men had interacted on a professional level a few times after the war but for some reason she couldn't define, she didn't want Harry to know about Draco. She was saved the decision by Hermione.

"Oh, you're meeting Draco, aren't you?" She said. Ginny took a deep breath and nodded.

"Draco?" Harry asked. "Malfoy?"

"Do you know another Draco?" Ginny asked defensively. After all, what business was it of his?

"Why are you meeting Malfoy?" Harry asked, his voice deceptively calm. She was tempted to tell him to butt the hell out but one look at Hermione's expectant face had her telling the truth.

"I hired him to look for Luna." Harry's face fell.

"Oh. Oh of course. Yes, well he is the best in his field." He said quietly.

"Yeah, um, I've got to go." Ginny stood to fetch her bag from the table by the door.

"I'll come with you." Harry said and she heard him stand up behind her.

"No, no really…"

"It's fine. I'd feel better if you weren't alone and I'd like to say hi to Malfoy." She watched him tie up his shoes. What could she say short of '_I don't want you to come. Sometimes I can't stand to be near you_.'?

"Fine." She finally said.

* * *

Draco heard the door to the outer office open and close. "Ah, Miss Weasley. I do believe Mr. Malfoy is expecting you." Came Edie's familiar voice. 

Ginny? He glanced at his watch. She was early. Was something wrong? Had something happened? He walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Red…" He froze when he saw who was with her. "Potter." He gritted out.

"Malfoy." Said Harry with a hint of a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well." They stared at each other, the silence growing. Draco didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. He didn't particularly loathe Potter anymore. They'd collaborated on work before Potter had left the force and gone on to play Quidditch. He'd even, to his own horror, had dinner with Potty and the Weasel. But for some reason, seeing him here, with Ginny, just threw him completely off kilter.

Finally, Ginny spoke. "Harry's here for a couple of weeks during the off-season." She smiled up at Draco, a not-quite-real smile, and then looked over at Harry. "He insisted on escorting me over." Draco mentally shook himself and focused on Ginny.

"That was good of him." She nodded.

"I didn't think Ginny should be wandering around alone. What with Luna missing and all." Draco raised his eyes from Ginny to look at the other man.

"I had had the same thought."

"Yes, well, Harry you'd better be getting back, hadn't you? You promised Ron a game of Wizard's chess. You know how he hates being stuck in bed all the time." Draco watched as Harry smiled down at Ginny before leaning over to kiss her on the forehead. He felt his eye twitch.

"I suppose I'd better." Harry straightened and turned back to Draco, hand extended. "It's been good seeing you." Draco took the offered hand with a nod. Harry nodded back, released his hand and headed for the door. "Be careful Gin." Ginny nodded as the door closed behind him.

"Be care Gin. You look great Gin. Gin. Gin. Gin. Blow it out your arse." Ginny said to the closed door. Draco stared down at her in confusion. She turned to look at him.

"What?" She asked and then without waiting for an answer, stomped past him and into his office.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you, Red?" Draco asked, shutting the door behind him. 

"Nothing. Nothing I just…" She glanced up at him as he came around the desk to face her. "Nothing."

"Right." He said, sitting down. He stared at her for a moment, his mouth slightly open. "Right." He shook his head and closed his mouth. "Is there a reason you're so early?"

"Ugh." She covered her eyes with her hands. "I just had to get away."

"From?"

"From Potter…I mean Harry and his stupid frigging Elmira Warbeck. I mean, _come on_."

"Elmira Warbeck?" Ginny looked up to find him grinning stupidly at her. "She's that model right? Nice round breasts? Endless legs?" She jumped up from her chair and stomped across the room to the window.

"Fucking men. Fucking Elmira Wondertits. Fucking Gin. Ugh." She closed her eyes and let her head fall against the cool glass.

"Okay. I have no idea what you're muttering on about but I have a feeling I'm not helping. So why don't I just…"

"No, no." She turned to face him. "I'm fine. You're fine. We're all bloody fine." She took a deep breath. "I get this way every goddamned time he pops into town with another one of his stupid girlfriends."

"You're jealous." He said calmly.

"I am not…" She began, a nice pink tinge creeping up her neck.

"Okay, okay." He raised his hands. "You're not jealous."

"I'm over him." And when Draco looked doubtful. "I really am. I just…" She walked back to her chair and sat. "He aggravates me. With his stupid ditzy girlfriends when I know he can do so much better, and calling me Gin all the time when he must know I hate it, and then his stupid compliments and shit and I just…I…" She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "I'm jealous." He was obviously smarter than she gave him credit for because he didn't laugh. He simply nodded once and waited for her to continue. "Merlin, I'm jealous." She said. But she wasn't jealous of Elmira. Not really. Not because she had Harry. Well, not because she had Harry specifically. She didn't want Harry back. "I'm just jealous that he has someone and I don't." She said, mostly to herself. Draco remained silent. "I didn't feel this way when I was dating Brody."

"Who's Brody?" Draco asked. Ginny looked up at him.

"My ex-boyfriend."

"I got that." Draco sneered.

"We worked together. At the ministry."

"What did you do there?" Draco asked.

"I was in spell research, until budget cuts forced them to let me go. Brody was in the Department of Magical Transportation." Draco nodded.

"How long were you together?" Ginny got the feeling that he was trying to distract her from the Harry issue. She found that, surprisingly, she didn't mind.

"A year and a half. We broke up two years ago." Merlin, had it been that long?

"He was your last boyfriend?" She nodded.

"He asked me to marry him. I accepted." She found that the memory wasn't as painful as it had been, even recently. But still, it pulled at her heart.

"Why did you break up?" Why indeed? That wasn't something she was willing to discuss with him. Not yet. She dreaded the look on his face if she ever told him. Just like everyone else.

"It's a long story." She answered. Draco nodded. That was one thing she liked about him. He hardly ever pried. Not like Harry. Not like Brody. They were silent for a few moments.

"Are you better now?" Draco finally asked. She looked up at him and their eyes caught.

"Yes, thank you."

"Good. Now on to the matter of our stakeout." He stood and walked to the window, peering down at Diagon Alley below. "I hadn't wanted to leave until it was dark, but seeing as you're already here, we might as well go now." He turned back to her.

"Alright." She said. Draco grinned.

"Come on."

* * *

Draco watched her face as the car came into view. Her eyes were wide, her mouth slightly agape. 

"When you said transportation…well, I thought…"

"Not what you were expecting?" She glanced from the car to him and back again.

"Well, I didn't expect you to have a car at all. I mean Draco Malfoy using Muggle technology. But…I would've thought silver." She said, looking into his eyes. "Or red, just so you could stand out." He laughed. He'd bought the Aston Martin in black for the sole purpose of blending in. Well, as well as an Aston Martin could blend in in this area of London.

He smiled down at Ginny as she approached the car. "She's my pride and joy." She glanced back at him.

"She?"

"Yes, well all vehicles are she's, aren't they? Ships, flying carpets, cars." Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Well, let's go then." She said, stepping up to the passenger's door. He clicked the automatic lock opener and leaned past her to open the door. "Why, thank you." She said with a smile, and slid into the seat. He closed the door, hurried around the car and slid in beside her. "You _can_ drive this thing, right?" She looked a bit apprehensive as she slid the seatbelt around herself and clicked it into place. He buckled his own seatbelt before looking over at her with a grin.

"Of course."

* * *

He was a very good driver, she had to admit, although she didn't have much to compare him to. He kept to his side of the road and although he didn't pay much mind to speed limits, she didn't fear for her life. 

They were silent until they reached the crossroad before Wells. Draco pulled into an alleyway and stepped out of the car. A moment later, he climbed back in.

"I transfigured the car so it'll blend in better." He explained before she could ask. They drove past the apparently abandoned building and parked two buildings down on the opposite side of the street. Traffic was sparse and they could see the building clearly from where they sat.

"Now what?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Now, we wait."

* * *

"So." He turned in his seat to look at her. They'd been sitting for about ten minutes. Clearly the witch couldn't stand the silence. 

"So."

"So, you and Pansy?" He shook his head and turned to look out the window.

"No. Not me and Pansy."

"Well, why not?" He turned to look at her again. Her freckles stood out even more than normal in the crimson light of the setting sun. It should've been repulsive.

"Have you met her?" Her smile grew wider.

"Of course I've met her."

"Then I don't need to tell you why not." He turned back to the window.

"Malfoy?"

"What?" He asked without turning.

"When was your last girlfriend?" Now he spun to face her in the fading light.

"What?"

"I asked, when was your last…"

"I heard what you said, Red"

"Then why…"

"Why does it matter?" She shrugged, drawing his attention to the pale expanse of her shoulders. He wondered if her skin felt as smooth as it looked. "Shit."

"What?"

"Nothing. My last girlfriend was a girl named Marley, about a year ago." Ginny grinned.

"Marley?"

"Yes," he said, eyes narrowed. "Marley."

"Nice name."

"Oh you're one to talk, Ginevra."

"Hey!" She smacked him lightly on the arm. "Ginevra is a perfectly nice name." He watched her for a moment.

"I suppose it is." She wiggled uncomfortably under his gaze until he looked away out the window. There was still no movement in or around the building.

"Who did you date before her?" Ginny asked.

"Ah, let's see, I believe it was Miss Padma Patil." He glanced over at her. "Or maybe it was Parvati. I always did have trouble telling those two apart."

"Wha…you…"

"I'm kidding, Red." He glanced out the window. "Padma has a freckle on her right hip, Parvati doesn't." Her gasp of outrage made him laugh under his breath.

"You are unbelievable." She muttered.

"And yet you believe me." He could feel her eyes on the back of his head, he resisted the urge to turn and pin her with his own gaze.

"Who was before Patil? Whichever one it was."

"It was Padma, Red. Before her was a woman named Veronica who was a couple of years older than me. She left because I didn't want to settle down and her biological clock was ticking. And before her were a bunch of girls who I dated for two or three weeks at a time. Please don't make me try to recall all of their names." She huffed and he turned to see her cross her arms over her chest.

"Very funny."

"And before that was the war, during which I didn't really have time for romance. And before the war was Pansy. But of course that isn't entirely accurate since Pansy is _always_ there." Outside the window, the street was still quiet. Street lights had come on, throwing pools of light over parts of the road and sidewalk. Nothing moved. "What about you?" He asked, watching her reflection in the glass.

"What?" She shook herself as if her mind had been elsewhere.

"What about you?"

"Well…there was Harry."

"That started at Hogwarts, right?" He watched a single middle-aged woman park her car and enter a shop about six spaces down. _Muggle_, he thought. Noting the cell phone attached to her ear and her denim trousers, as well as the lack of anyplace to hide a wand.

"Yes. My fifth year. He broke up with me right after…well right after Dumbledore died." She laughed humorlessly. "He said it was to protect me." Draco remained silent, his eyes on the abandoned building where a light had come on in one of the upstairs windows. "We got back together a year later when Voldemort was defeated. Then we broke up again six or seven months after that because it just wasn't working out."

"And after that?" He glanced over at her, not quite ready to leave the safety of the car to investigate the lit window. She seemed to think for a moment.

"I dated Seamus Finnegan for awhile but he had a bit of a wandering eye so I broke it off. Then there were a couple of muggle guys. Those didn't work out for obvious reasons."

"What's so obvious?"

"Well, I didn't feel comfortable enough to reveal what I am."

"You didn't trust them?"

"I guess not." She stared out through the windshield for a moment.

"Then there was Brody?" Draco asked, pulling her attention back to him.

"Yes, then there was Brody. And no one worth mentioning since then." Draco nodded and turned back to the window. Another two windows were now lit.

"Look's like someone's home." He muttered. He felt Ginny lean in close to look out the window.

"Well, let's go then." She pulled away and reached for the door handle. He grabbed her arm.

"Hold it, Red. This is an unknown situation we're entering here. I'd rather you stay in the car." She cocked her head to the side and glared at him. "Okay then, just stay behind me."

"Malfoy."

"Fine, just be careful, alright?"

"Of course, Malfoy." Then she opened her door and stepped out of the car. _Witch_.

"Alright." He said once he was standing beside her on the dark sidewalk. "We're just observing tonight so be quiet, okay?" She just glared at him.

They crossed the road and ran across the small expanse of dying lawn to the building. He watched Ginny shiver in her tank top.

"Look, you want me to conjure you a sweatshirt or something?"

"If I wanted one," she said with a glare. "I'd do it myself." She moved away from him around the building.

"Right."

"I hear talking." She whispered as they neared the side entrance. She was right, there was talking. And it was coming closer.

"Red…"

"Shh." She took another step forward. He could pick out specific words now as whoever was talking neared the door.

"…plan the protest…girl and…fucking minister…"

"Red." He whispered as she took another step forward.

"…like to…kill…" There was laughter and then, just as the door opened, Draco grabbed Ginny and pinned her up against the wall, bringing his lips to hers. She froze for a second and started to push him away. He tightened one fist in her hair and leaned into her.

"What the…" One of the men spoke. Ginny seemed to register the voices and the danger of the situation for she clung to him and allowed him to kiss her. "Oi! You there! This ain't no motel room. You move along now." Draco spun as if surprised to find them there. He heard Ginny gasp behind him.

"That's right," said one of the men. "You take your lady friend and get lost." Draco didn't need telling twice. He grabbed Ginny by the arm and practically dragged her across the street. He waited until he saw the men disappear around the corner of the building chuckling to themselves, and then he unlocked the car, shoved Ginny inside and shut the door behind her. The drive to her flat was in silence.

* * *

A/N: First kiss! Squeeee! And who else loved Draco's reaction to Harry? _-raises hand-_ Although, I may be a bit biased. I do realize I've regressed a bit from the Luna storyline but there's only so much that can be said about how worried they are for their friend. Suffice to say, everyone's still worried and Draco and Ginny are doing all they can to find her. There will be some answers in the next couple of chapters… and perhaps a few new questions as well. Thanks for reading! And don't forget to let me know what you thought. 


	6. All At Once

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who's reading this, especially those of you who take the time to review. I know I don't always have time to respond to individual reviews, but I truly do read each and every one. I see the little alert in my e-mail saying I have a new review and my heart beats little faster, anticipating what you guys will say. So keep the reviews coming because you've got me all aquiver with anticipation!

Although…you may hate me for this chapter…or maybe not…who knows…

M rating applies. Enjoy!

* * *

He'd walked her to her door, nodded at her apology and then left without a word. She couldn't believe he'd kissed her. _He_, Draco Malfoy, had kissed _her_, a Weasley. Yes, it had been as cover but no matter how hard she tried to block it out, she still couldn't get the feel of his lips against hers out of her mind.

* * *

"I don't think I can do this anymore." Draco took a slow sip of his whiskey and turned to his companion.

"Do what? This case? Or private investigating in general?"

"Investigating…the case…I don't know, I just…" He finished with a growl and slammed his empty glass onto the bar.

"It's Weasley, isn't it?"

"Goddamnit Zabini, you sound like a broken record." Blaise just watched him calmly. "It's more than just Weasley." Draco sighed.

"Drake, man, what have I told you about bringing civilians into the field?" Draco stared at the other man blankly.

"Nothing."

"No? Shit. Well, I'm telling you now. Trouble. That's all you'll get. Trouble."

"I know, Blaise, I know." Draco raised a hand and the bartender replaced his empty tumbler with a full one. "But I don't think I can get rid of her. That is one persistent witch." Blaise laughed. "What?" Draco turned to stare at him.

"Nothing." Blaise shook his head and took a sip of brandy. "Nothing."

Draco felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to the stool beside him. A busty red-head looked back at him. "Shit." He said, and almost spilled his drink.

"Hi there." Purred the red-head, running her finger around the very low neckline of her blouse. Draco nodded mutely and started to turn back around. "Buy a girl a drink?" The woman asked. Her green eyes were a bit too green and Draco thought that they must have been charmed that way. _They're probably naturally brown_, he thought and then pushed the thought violently from his mind. "Hello?" The girl waved a pudgy hand in front of his face.

"Sorry." Draco said, shaking his head slowly.

"Never mind." The woman huffed, got up and moved away.

"Oh no," Blaise said when Draco had turned back to him. "There's no problem at all with the little Weaslette." He chuckled.

"Shut it," said Draco. He threw back the last of his drink and raised his hand for another. "Her hair was too red."

"It was probably fake."

"Who'd want fake red hair…ghastly."

"Which is not the point." Blaise said with a wide smile. "She was hot. And two weeks ago you'd have had her half naked by the time you reached the door."

Draco rolled his head to look at his friend. "She was already half naked." Blaise nodded.

"Granted."

"I think I just need someone blonder."

"Malfoy, cut it out. You don't want someone blonder. You want a 5'4" red-head. 'A'…maybe 'B' cup, about 115 pounds, wavy hair down to here." He pointed to a spot halfway down his own arm. "Name begins with a G." Draco finished his … third? … fourth? drink and glared at the other man.

"She almost got us killed tonight."

"Ah," Blaise's grin widened. "So she's dangerous as well." Draco picked up the drink he hadn't been aware of ordering, stared at it for a moment and then took a gulp, wincing as it burned its way down his throat. "You're scared Malfoy."

"What?" He looked up at Blaise who was watching him closely.

"It's been awhile since you've been in a relationship, your last one wasn't all sugar drops and rainbows, and you're scared."

Draco laughed. "Right."

"You're scared you might actually like her, that she might not like you back…or worse, that she will."

"Malfoys aren't scared of anything." Now it was Blaise's turn to laugh.

"You telling me you weren't pissin' in your knickers over the Dark Lord?" Draco looked up from his drink.

"That was the goddamn Dark Lord, Blaise, one of the most powerful wizards of our time, not some tiny little Weasley."

"You're scared."

"I'm not."

"Scared."

"Not."

"You gentlemen care for some company?" Draco looked up at the two women who'd arrived while they'd been arguing. They were both tall, both leggy, one blonde, one brunette.

"As a matter of fact," Blaise said with what Draco recognized as his 'charming smile'. "We would love some company."

* * *

An hour later Blaise stood to lead the brunette out to the apparition point. He leaned over so that only Draco could hear and whispered, "Blonder." Nodding at the woman perched on the stool beside Draco. _Right_, Draco thought as he watched Blaise exit the bar with his arm around the brunette's shoulders, _blonder_.

"You want to go somewhere more private?" He muttered into the blonde's ear. She giggled and nodded.

They apparated to his flat, located right above his office in Diagon Alley. This was where he stayed most nights, when he was too tired to go farther than one floor up. This was where he brought his female company. He had a house, one he'd bought shortly after the war when he'd sold the Manor, but he rarely went there. And he definitely never brought women there. Especially not women like this.

"Oh Draco." The woman purred, running her hands under his shirt. He tugged it up over his head and then moved on to her too-tight t-shirt. She had a nice rack. Round, firm, ensconced in a neon-green lace bra_. I bet Weasley wears plain white cotton_, he thought and froze. Where the hell did that come from? Here he was, undressing a very hot, very willing woman and he was contemplating Weasley's undergarments?

"Draco?" He answered her by unclasping her bra and setting to work with his mouth on her breast. Her moans of pleasure drowned out all thoughts of Ginny.

He moved up to her mouth as he guided them towards the bedroom. She was really the type of woman he'd generally take against the wall or right here on the couch but for some reason he wanted to be in a bed this time. He didn't think too long on that.

"Nice place." The blonde panted as he flicked on the light. He looked at her, flicked the lights back off, growled and threw her on the bed. "Ohhh, feisty." He tugged her skirt off in one fluid motion and stood to remove his own jeans. Then he climbed back onto the bed and she pulled him down onto her for a kiss. When he's pulled back to remove her knickers, he paused, suspended over her and looked down at her. She was too blonde. "Get on with it." She wiggled beneath him. Merlin, he wished she's shut up. Her voice was so high-pitched and whiny. Like Pansy. Not soft and musical like… He shook his head and bent to take her nipple into his mouth as he slid her knickers down. She giggled. He pulled his head back and tried to resist the urge to slap her. Instead, he looked down at what he'd unearthed. Bare. Completely fucking shaved. That just wasn't right.

"Draco?" The woman beneath him whined. _Right, then_. He slid his hand from her breast, down her stomach, to her…he stopped. This wasn't right. She was blonde and…and she was bare and… He took a deep breath and climbed off of her to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Draco?" He wished she'd stop saying his name. He couldn't even remember hers.

"Go." He said, his head in his hands.

"What?" He felt the bed shift under him and then she was sitting beside him.

"I said go." He looked up at her. She was completely naked and completely sexy and completely not what he wanted.

"But I thought…"

"I can't." She looked at him for a moment, and then her eyes traveled down to his obviously tented boxers.

"Well it looks like…"

"No, I just can't, okay? I'm sorry I brought you here. I just can't."

"Is it me?" She asked, a little too softly. He looked up at her, praying to God she wasn't going to cry.

"No, it is so not you. It's someone else." He stood up and reached for her clothes, handing them to her. "That's the problem." She nodded slowly, like she understood and began to dress.

"It's still early." She commented as she strapped on her stiletto. "I'm sure I can find someone else to finish what you've started." Draco nodded and watched as she left, only a trace of her too-sweet perfume and Draco's aching erection to attest to her presence.

Draco peeled off his boxers and headed to the bathroom, resigned to his hand and images of red silk and porcelain skin to fix his not-so-small problem.

_

* * *

Shut up_. 

Peck. Peck. Peck.

_Cut it out_.

Peck. Peck. Peck.

"Goddamnit!" Ginny threw her pillow at the window. "I was sleeping!" The owl, apparently, didn't care for it kept on pecking. "Ugh." She threw herself out of bed and across the room.

"Couldn't have come in, say, an hour or so, could you?" She asked the bird as she opened the window and let it in. It flew to her desk and landed in a flurry of feathers. "Bloody great."

She sighed and crossed to the desk. "Now what?" She asked the room in general as she untied the note.

_Ginny,_

_It's been far too long. I hear you've hired that Draco Malfoy (yum) to find Luna. Meet me for breakfast at the Crystal Bell and explain._

_Colin_

Ginny smiled. Colin thought Draco was yum. _Well, he is_, said a little voice in the back of her head. She ignored it and got dressed.

"Ginny." Colin kissed her on each cheek before sitting back down. "Darling, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Col." Ginny sat opposite him and placed her napkin on her lap.

"Hope you don't mind I ordered for you. Mocha latte and a croissant."

"Perfect." Ginny smiled. Colin returned her smile, but it faded quickly and a worried look replaced it. He reached across the table and took her hands.

"How are you?"

"I'm…" She'd meant to say fine, but was she really? Luna was still missing and it'd been over a week and Malfoy was…well Malfoy was _something_ and… "I'm just worried about Luna." She finally said.

"Me too, love." Colin nodded somberly and took a sip of his tea. "How's Malfoy doing with the investigation anyway?"

"Pretty well." She answered. "He thinks it might be the AMIG. We staked out one of their buildings last night."

"Really? _We_?" She nodded and tried to ignore the heat creeping into her face at Colin's suggestive tone.

"He's letting me help." She told him shortly.

"I see. And what did you find out?"

"Not much." She admitted. "We almost got caught so we had to leave." She neglected to mention that the almost-getting-caught was her fault and that Malfoy had kissed her to save them.

"That's too bad." Colin sighed. She almost told him that 'no, it was actually quite good' but held her tongue as she realized he was talking about the fact that they'd learned nothing.

"I'm sure Malfoy has another plan." Ginny reassured herself as much as Colin.

"Oh, I'm sure. A hot man like that…I mean, smart…a smart man like that." Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. "Oh come on Ginny, the man is seriously good-looking. Admit it." Ginny sighed.

"Fine. He's good-looking." Colin chuckled and turned his attention back to his food.

Ginny took a bite of her croissant. He was good-looking. Hell, he was the best looking man she'd seen in a long time. But he was still cocky and self-righteous and insulting and….and she was supposed to be focusing on Luna, not striking up a candid affair with Draco Malfoy. She was startled by her cell phone ringing from somewhere within her purse.

"Speak of the devil." She mumbled.

"What?" Asked Colin.

"Nothing." She found the phone and pressed the green button. "Yes?"

"We need to talk."

"We are talking." She could practically hear him roll his eyes.

"In person."

"Fine."

"Where are you?"

"None of your business."

"Red." There was danger laced into his voice and Ginny found herself giving in.

"I'm at the Crystal Bell with…"

"Fine." He cut her off. "I'll be right there." She sat there staring at the phone for a full minute after he'd hung up.

"What's up?" Colin asked.

"He's coming here." She answered, sliding her phone into her purse.

"Oh boy." Colin grinned widely. _Oh boy, indeed_.

* * *

Ginny had just finished her croissant when she felt the hairs prickle along the back of her neck. She turned slowly and there was Draco, standing not a foot behind her. She looked up at his face but his expression was closed, his eyes unreadable.

"Please," she said, spinning back around to face the table. "Join us."

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm, Red." He strode around the table to sit in the empty chair between her and Colin.

"I don't appreciate the intrusion on my breakfast date." He raised an eyebrow.

"Date?" He turned to Colin.

"Colin Creevey." Colin said, extending a hand. "Charmed."

"I'm sure." Draco muttered and took Colin's hand in a brief shake. "I'm sorry," he said, turning back to Ginny. "I had no idea…"

"Well, if you'd listen…"

"…but we need to talk."

"Ugh."

"It's about…" He glanced at Colin. "Well, it's about the case."

"Whatever you have to say can be said in front of Colin." Draco seemed to think about that for a moment, then he shrugged. "Alright." He caught Ginny's eyes. "Now before you flip out and hex me or something, I want you to know that I'm not trying to cut you out or anything but…"

"Malfoy." She narrowed her eyes.

"A friend and I are going to pick up…well an informant, for lack of a better word."

"A member of the AMIG?" Ginny asked. Draco glanced at Colin, then back at her and nodded.

"How are you going to do that?" Colin asked. "I hear your last attempt didn't go so well." Draco's fierce gaze burned into Ginny and she found herself looking down at the table. She's apologized. He'd…nodded. Why couldn't she look at him?

"We have ways." Draco said.

"I'm coming with you." Ginny said, finally glancing up at him.

"No, Red, you're not."

"But…"

"No. That's final." She narrowed her eyes and stood up, glaring down at him.

"I told you I wanted to be a part of this."

"And you are," he replied calmly. "Just not this part."

"_Excuse_ me, Malfoy, but…"

"No." He stood to face her and she had to look up to keep eye contact.

"Malfoy."

"I will not give in this time, Red. This is a matter of your safety."

"I can take care of myself, Malfoy."

"Like you did last night?" His voice was low and dangerous. Ginny took an involuntary step backwards.

"That was one time." She muttered.

"That's all it takes." She looked down at her shoes. "Look, Red, I know you're brave and smart and…and competent. I know that, okay? This part of the job is just more about muscle and intimidation." She looked up at him.

"I can…"

"I know, I know, you're plenty intimidating. Believe me, I know." He smiled slowly. "But I need you here, safe, not with us where Blaise is so focused on the pretty red-head that he gets himself killed."

Ginny found herself smiling. "Blaise?" He'd called her pretty.

"My friend."

"Right." He'd called her pretty.

"So I'll call you when we're ready to do the interrogation?" Ginny just stared at him. Blaise would be distracted? Right. "Red?"

"Huh?"

"You do want to be a part of the interrogation, right?"

"Oh. Oh, of course." She sat down in her chair and watched a smirk form on his face.

"Alright." He reached out as if to touch her face and then, apparently, thought better of it. "We'll get your friend back, Red." She nodded, realizing that this was the first time she'd really believed that. He'd stood up to her. For her own safety. Was that all she'd needed? For him to stand up to her? To show his authority? But there was more to it…it was…

"I'll call you." Draco said and before she could reply he'd nodded to Colin and was gone.

"Damn." Colin said, pulling Ginny's attention back to him.

"Damn indeed." Ginny sighed.

"I think he likes you." Colin grinned. "God, if I were you I'd buy a ticket on that ride." Ginny groaned and put her head down in the table. He'd called her pretty.

* * *

A/N: Bones fans might recognize that last line. Angela said it to Bones about Booth. All credit for that goes to the brillaint writers at Fox (who are really pissing me off with this strike thing.) Anyways, thanks for reading! I'll just be over here, anticipating your reviews. I hope you're not too mad about that little Draco fiasco… 


	7. Forward Motion

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I'm sorry the shaved blonde freaked a few of you out, I think Draco shares your sentiments. I just needed some kind of big shock to get Draco out of that bed, the guy was determined to ignore his own feelings! LOL And to those of you who were looking forward to some D/G goodness, it'll happen! In the words of Seeley Booth (who for some reason keeps popping up in this fic):

"Give it time, okay? Give it time. Everything happens eventually…All the stuff that you think never happens, it happens, you just gotta be ready for it." And without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

"So, how exactly are we going to infiltrate this operation anyway?" Blaise asked, following Draco out of his office.

"We're not."

"We're…not?"

"No."

"Then how…" Draco turned to his friend with a grin.

"Don't you trust me Zabini?"

"Well, yeah." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "To do what, I don't know." Draco swatted him upside the head and moved towards the door.

"Actually, I recognized one of the guys last night."

"You mean one of the guys who caught you…kissing le Weaslette?" Draco turned.

"Yes." He growled. Blaise raised his hands.

"Just trying to get the story straight." Draco spun back around and headed out to the street.

"Cole Pierce was a Death Eater when I was." He said, taking the stairs to the alley where his car was parked. "He's on the Ministry's Watch List. He's got a room in a muggle neighborhood not too far from the building we staked out."

"Unsuccessfully." Blaise pointed out. Draco turned to glare at him.

"We're going to pay Mr. Pierce a little visit." He said, unlocking the car and sliding in.

"Sounds like a brilliant idea to me." Blaise replied with a grin.

* * *

"I've captured us a Death Eater." Draco's voice was steady over the phone line but Ginny could tell that he was smiling.

"Really now?" She was finding it hard to suppress a grin herself.

"Well, an ex-Death Eater, but yes. So get over here so we can start the interrogation."

"Where's _here_?" She asked.

"My office."

"I'll be right there." She said, just before he hung up. She stood there a moment, taking deep breaths. A Death Eater. A member of the AMIG. They could be about to find out what had happened to Luna. Ginny felt suddenly cold. What if these people _had_ taken her? What if they'd harmed her? What if they'd…No. What if even worse, the AMIG _wasn't_ responsible? What then? There were no other leads. They'd be lost. _Oh Luna._ She closed her eyes tight, picturing her best friend, blues eyes wide with laughter, blonde hair playing in the breeze. Ginny opened her eyes and swiped at the tear on her cheek. She'd worry about dead ends when they came to one. She grabbed her purse and apparated to Draco's office.

"Come on." Draco said, grabbing her arm and tugging her along as soon as she'd appeared. His face was serious, his eyes unreadable, but she could tell by the tense lines of his body, by the way he kept his movements so rigidly in check, that he was excited.

He led her across the waiting room to a door directly opposite that to his own private office. He knocked and the door was pulled open to reveal a tall man with dark hair and even darker eyes.

"Red, Blaise Zabini. Zabini, Red." Draco said, motioning between the two even as he ushered her into the room.

"Ginny." She corrected. Blaise nodded with a brilliant smile and held out his hand. She placed hers in it and he brought it to his mouth and laid his full lips against her knuckles.

Then Draco shut the door behind them with probably a little more force than was entirely necessary. Ginny pulled her hand away and turned to stare at him. He merely shrugged and turned his attention to some spot behind her.

"So." He said. Ginny turned and found herself face to face with one of the men from last night. He was pretty unremarkable as far as Death Eaters went. There were no obvious facial deformities, no claw-like fingernails, no snake-like nose, no maniacal laugh. But then, Draco had been a Death Eater and he had none of those things either.

The man in the chair was thin. His hair was perhaps a bit too short, his cool green eyes a bit too close together. His pale face was covered in two to three days worth of stubble. He was seated behind the table and held there, she thought noticing the way he appeared to be straining to get free, by magic.

"You." He said, in the voice she remembered telling them to get lost.

"M…me?" She asked, pointing at her own chest.

"You two are the ones from last night." He split a look of disgust between her and Draco. "The randy teenagers." He seemed to assess Draco and Blaise, ranged behind her, probably looking cold and intimidating. "But apparently not."

"Apparently." Agreed Blaise. She could hear a smile in his deep voice.

"Now," said Draco, stepping around her with a slight brush of knuckles against hip. "You're going to tell us everything you know about the AMIG and their operations." The man's mouth formed into a twisted semblance of a smile.

"Am I now?"

"One way," Draco said, pulling a small vial out of his pocket, "or another." The vial contained some kind of clear liquid. Veritaserum, Ginny thought.

"Veritaserum." The man said, echoing her thoughts.

"Yes." Draco said and it sounded like a hiss. Ginny took a step closer. "Now what's it going to be?"

The man's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward in his chair. "I'll tell you nothing willingly, _traitor_." He spat.

"Alright then. Blaise?" Draco motioned the other man forward. Blaise stepped around Ginny's other side and came up behind the man in the chair, 6'3" of menacing muscle. The man started to thrash but Blaise grabbed him roughly around the head and tipped his chin up, holding his mouth open as Draco poured in the contents of the vial. They both stepped back and watched as the man shook his head and spat a few times, then seemed to fall into some sort of a trance.

Draco took a seat across the table from him. Blaise pulled out the chair beside him and motioned for Ginny to sit. She did, then watched Blaise conjure a chair for himself and settle in on Draco's other side. Draco cleared his throat.

"Can you hear me?" He asked in a slow, smooth voice.

"Yes." The other man said.

"What is your name?"

"Cole Pierce." The man answered in monotone.

Draco nodded. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes. Draco Malfoy. Traitor to the Dark Lord."

"Do you know that the Dark Lord is dead?" Ginny noticed that he lapsed into referring to Voldemort as the Dark Lord whenever he was around other Death Eaters.

"Yes." Pierce seemed to fight against his bonds for a moment then, "the Dark Lord cannot die while we are loyal to him."

"Bullshit." Draco muttered. "What is he, a bloody god?"

"Are you a member of the Anti-muggle Incorporation Group?" Ginny asked. She felt Draco's eyes turn to her but she kept her focus on the man before her.

"Yes."

"What is the purpose of the AMIG?" Draco asked without a pause.

"Our goal is to stop the incorporation of muggle intelligence and technology into wizarding life and to keep the Dark Lord alive in our hearts." Ginny stared at him. _Seriously?_

"And if you kill a few muggles along the way, that's all good too, right?" Draco replied scathingly.

"Muggles are scum and not worth our time. We learned from the first two times, we'd never be so risky." _Right._ The monotonous drone of his voice was wearing on Ginny' nerves even more than his pureblood elitist words.

"Has the AMIG ever been responsible for the death of any person; muggle, witch or wizard? She asked, the held her breath until he answered.

"No." She let her breath out in a long whoosh and turned to look at Draco. He was watching her. He placed his hand briefly over hers on the table, and then turned back to Pierce.

"Has the AMIG ever been responsible for the kidnapping of any person; muggle, witch or wizard?" The whole world seemed to hold still as they waited for his answer. Ginny could still feel the ghost of Draco's hand on her own. She could hear her own breathing, feel her heart trying to beat its way out of her chest, sense the coiled bundle of muscles beside her which was Draco.

"No."_No? No?...But…No?_ The world sped up again. Draco was on his feet, fingers at the bridge of his nose. He paced the space behind her chair. Blaise was silent, watching Pierce solemnly, his fingers drumming a slow, steady tattoo on the table.

"No?" Ginny said, quietly at first. "No?" A little louder. "What do you mean, no?" She nearly screamed.

"I mean, no." Pierce said, a little too calmly, too evenly and Ginny launched herself across the table. Strong hands wrapped around her waist before she got very far and hauled her back into her chair.

"Calm down." Draco hissed in her ear and she resisted the urge to attack him as well.

"You'll write us a list of all members of the AMIG." Blaise said, placing a piece of parchment and a quill in front of Pierce.

"No." The man choked out. Draco was around the table before Ginny could blink, the other man's throat in his hands.

"You will do what we tell you to do." He growled.

"Drake. Drake." Blaise pried his friend's long, pale fingers from around Pierce's neck. "I've got it." He nodded at the paper and quill. "You go."

Draco stepped back and took a few deep breaths before turning to her. His eyes were dark with restrained fury, his fists clenched. He motioned towards the door. Ginny stood slowly, unsure if she should be afraid or angry or upset, suddenly finding herself numb. Draco walked forward and placed a hand at the nape of her neck; a gentle hand, completely contradictory to the anger and violence flashing in his eyes. She took a breath, let it out shakily, then allowed him to guide her out of the room and across to his office.

Once the door was closed, he dropped his hand from her neck and slammed a fist against the hard wood of the door. "Fuck." He shouted, then laid his head against the wood next to his hand.

Ginny had no idea what to do. She didn't think that he would actually hurt her but something in the tense set of his shoulders and the grimness around his mouth had her backing away.

"This is where all the clues led." He muttered to the door. "It all leads to _them_ and yet…" He spun around quickly and stalked towards her. Ginny cringed back and raised her hands, ready for the blow.

* * *

He stared down at her for a moment. "Did you think I was going to hit you?" She didn't answer. She lowered her arms to her sides but her eyes remained on her toes. He placed a finger beneath her chin and tipped her head up to look into her eyes. "Red?" She stared at him silently, and then she took a slow breath.

"You asked why Brody and I broke up." He was silent. Who was Brody? And then it hit him, smacked him in the chest so hard he almost couldn't draw breath. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a step back from her.

"I'd ever. You know I'd never…"

"I know. I know, Malfoy. It's just a hard habit to break." He stared at her a moment longer, then nodded once and turned away towards his desk. He was afraid that if he looked at her, so small and so fragile looking even to him who knew she wasn't, he'd go out and find Brody and do something he probably wouldn't regret. No man should ever…No _good_ man _would_ ever…He shook his head and sat at his desk. Bastard.

"What about Luna?" Ginny asked quietly, seating herself across from him. He looked up at her, glad for the change of subject.

"We'll find her, Red. I'm not giving up." He assured her.

"The AMIG don't have her."

"We'll let the aurors question the rest of the AMIG. We won't know for sure until they do." He said quietly. "But I don't think so."

"So, where are we now?" She asked, looking up at him through eyes suddenly sparkling with unshed tears.

"Looks like we're back to square one."

"I trust you." Ginny said after a moment. Draco simply nodded, unable to force any sound past the lump in his throat. "_Should_ I trust you?" She asked quietly. He watched her for a moment.

"You can always trust me, Red. I will find your friend." She nodded slowly.

"Alright."

"Oh Drakey!" The door slammed open and Pansy flew into the room, her dark hair swinging around her cheeks. "Your secretary dared to tell me that I had to wait."

"That," he said slowly, "is because I am busy." He motioned at Ginny. Pansy's eyes seemed to search the room before finally landing on the bewildered red-head.

"Ah, Weasley." She said sweetly enough. "You won't mind if I borrow Drakey for a couple of hours, do you?" Ginny looked up, startled.

"I…"

"Of course she'd mind." Draco exclaimed, standing up so that he could look down at her. His anger was, once again, bubbling a bit closer to the surface than he liked. "We. Are. Busy."

"Oh, but Draco…"

"I'm sorry Pansy but this is pressing. Maybe some other time." He said, moving her towards the door.

"But Draco, you promised." She whined, ducking under his arm to get back into the room. Ginny stood.

"Malfoy, I can just…"

Draco cut her off. No way was she leaving him to deal with Pansy. "Pansy, Red and I were just leaving anyway." He grabbed her arm and tugged her to the door. "Let's go."

"But…"

"But…" Both women followed him into the outer office where Edie sat looking entirely too amused.

"I should be back later." He said to her. "Hold all my owls." She nodded, her smile growing until Draco was sure she was laughing silently. He pulled Pansy into the hallway, set her loose, then turned to take Ginny's arm. "Sorry, Pans, but we really must be going." Then he apparated him and Ginny away.

* * *

Ginny stood there for a moment after they'd landed, even after Draco had let go of her. He seemed to have a thing for apparating her to strange locations without her consent.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"My flat." Draco answered, moving away from her, across the room. She took in the rich neutral colors and the heavy furniture; beige walls, a dark chocolate leather sofa and love seat. The living and dining rooms were all one big open area, separated by two tall pillars. A large oak table and eight high-backed chairs made up the dining room.

"And_where_, exactly, is your flat?" She asked, turning to watch him as he moved towards one of the two large windows in the living room area.

"One floor up from my office." He pointed his wand at the window and muttered a spell.

"And why are we here?" She moved towards him.

"We're hiding. Oh good, there she goes." Ginny moved up beside him and looked down on the cobbled road of Diagon Alley. Pansy was on the sidewalk outside the office headed towards the Apparition points on the other end of the Alley.

"What if she looks up here?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I've charmed the window." They watched Pansy stomp down the sidewalk and out of sight. Draco let out a long breath and turned to Ginny. "So."

"Nice place." She commented, turning around to survey the room again.

"Why, thank you." He gave a dramatic bow.

"So, um, now what?" Her stomach growled loudly.

"Now, I make you lunch." Draco said with a mischievous smile. He moved away, through the dining room. Ginny followed him into a small but well-stocked kitchen.

"_You_ are going to cook?" She watched as he took out a pan and a spatula and placed them on the stove.

"Yes. Do you like grilled cheese?" He asked without turning around. Ginny couldn't help it, she laughed.

"_Draco Malfoy_ eats grilled cheese?" He took cheese, bread and butter from the fridge and put them on the counter next to the stove.

"Do you like it or not?"

"Yes, of course, but…" He spun around, grabbed her waist and lifted her onto the island counter.

"Good." He said, then turned back to his pan. Ginny sat there and stared at his back. Had he just…Did he…She looked down at herself, seated on the counter. He _had_.

"Malfoy I…"

"My old partner with the aurors got me hooked on grilled cheese." He said, ignoring her. "Every time we went to grab lunch while we were on assignment, he'd get grilled cheese. I always asked him what was so great about bread and cheese slathered in butter until one day he made me try it. And now, here we are." The whole time he'd been cooking one sandwich, spreading butter, flipping, pressing down, and Ginny had been watching the wonderful way in which the muscles of his shoulders and back rippled beneath his thin t-shirt.

"I've always love grilled cheese." She said after a moment, watching transfixed as a bead of sweat dripped down his neck and into his shirt. "My…my mum used to make it."

"I imagine she did." Draco said with a chuckle. Ginny ignored the sort-of-insult and searched for a change of subject.

"Why don't you like Pansy?"

"What?" He turned to look at her for a few seconds while one side of the second sandwich grilled. "I thought we already discussed this, and I don't want to talk about it." He said, turning back to the pan and flipping the sandwich.

"I know, but I really want to know what it is that you find so repulsive about her. I mean, you're supposed to find me repulsive and yet here we are, you and me in your apartment, and she's out there," she motioned vaguely towards the window, "somewhere." He slid the sandwich from the pan to a plate then turned to her.

"She is whiny and overly dramatic and clingy." He put his hands around her waist and helped her down from the counter. For a moment, she was trapped between him and the counter. "I like my women independent and down-to-earth." He said and then stepped back. He picked up both plates and led the way to the dining room. He set one plate at the head of the table, the other to its right. "Butterbeer?" He asked. She nodded. He aimed his wand back into the kitchen and two bottles of butterbeer flew out to him. He popped the top on one and handed it to her. Then, he pulled out her chair and motioned for her to sit. Once she was seated, he followed suit. He watched as Ginny bit into her sandwich.

"Very good." She said after she'd swallowed.

"Good." He said and bent to his own sandwich.

"You mean you're not going to make me sit at the other end of the table? Wouldn't that be proper?" She asked with a grin.

"Well," He looked up at her with a straight face. "Perhaps if we were eating something fancier like filet mignon or crème brulee." Then his handsome face split into a grin and Ginny laughed out loud.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! The next two chapters are written and they're two of my favorites so far. I'll post them ASAP. 


	8. Square One

A/N: Thanks so much for the enthusiastic response! You guys are so great! Therefore, I'm very sorry for my next announcement. School has started again! So my updates won't be coming as close together as they have been. I'll try to set aside time once every couple of weeks to write and post but I'm not making promises.

That said, you don't need to get sad just yet. I went on a writing spree this weekend and got the next 5 chapters done! So it's just a matter of how much time I have for typing for now. Please be patient with me though, as I have a pretty heavy class load as well as work. And if for some reason I don't update for a very long time, don't give up on me! I'll finish this fic! And once school's out in May, I've got two other D/G story ideas floating around that I'd like to write. And maybe a little Booth/Bones  Who knows?

Oh and for the purposes of my fic, the offices of the Daily Prophet reside in the Ministry of Magic. I put them on Level 5 with the Department of International Magical Cooperation (at least according to the HP Lexicon), just cuz. So sorry for the really long A/N. On with the show!

* * *

"So," Draco said after they'd finished their meals and were headed back to his office. "Have any of your boyfriends cooked you such a delightful meal?" She turned to look up at him. His eyes were focused ahead of him and he wasn't quite smiling. 

"No." She said, looking away from him. "But then I haven't had much luck with men." He stopped her at the door to his office by stepping in front of her.

"I don't think," he leaned down and caught her eyes, "that Potter counts as a man." She was off-put for a moment by the serious look on his face but then he smirked and she smiled and shook her head.

"There were others."

"Yes." He opened the door and placed a hand at the small of her back to usher her in past Edie, who was still smiling smugly, and into his office. "I've heard about them." His voice was low and smooth but with an edge of something that Ginny couldn't place, wasn't sure she wanted to place.

"It wasn't always bad." He glanced back at her.

"What?"

"With Brody. I mean, he wasn't always…what he was." His face became unreadable.

"We don't have to talk about this, Red." He said softly, sitting behind his desk. "If you don't want to."

"I want to." He nodded once, stiffly. "He was really nice at first; all candy and flowers and moonlit strolls." She closed her eyes briefly, remembering how it'd been in the beginning. She opened her eyes to find Draco staring down at his hands. She went on. "It started out with a light smack. Just on the shoulder, you know, like 'Cut it out' or something like that. I thought he was just playing around, so I let it go." He looked up at her, his eyes like molten pools of silver.

"Really, Red, you don't have to tell me." _'I don't want to know'_ was what he meant. Well, he could suck it up and listen.

"I need to tell you Draco." Unshed tears stung the backs of her eyes. Draco nodded. "It didn't come on all at once. He'd grab my arm a little too roughly to get me to listen or he'd tell me to shut up in front of one of our friends. He'd get rough during sex or he'd shove me to get me moving. Little things, you know, things I could write off as a loss of control or too much alcohol. Hermione started to notice. She told me to get out but I was blind to what was happening." She took a deep, shaky breath. "I was so stupid."

"You weren't, Red. You were brave and strong. Stronger than a lot of women I've known. You got out." She nodded slowly.

"One night he came home drunk and smacked me so hard I almost blacked out." Draco's jaw tensed beneath the days' growth of stubble. His eyes seemed to darken. "I left. I apparated to my parents house and never went back. Ron and the twins went to retrieve my stuff. They still won't tell me what they did to him but he was out of work for the next week. I left the ministry shortly after that. I've only seen him in passing since." She turned away from him so he wouldn't see the tears. Not tears of sadness or pain, but tears of regret, of embarrassment. She'd been so weak and stupid. "I'll never let it happen to me again. Not ever."

"No one deserves what he did to you, Red. He was a fucking bastard; A coward of the worst kind, preying on those weaker than him. If I ever got my hands on him…" She heard him stand behind her and then he was at the window, staring down at the alley.

"I should be getting to work." She glanced up at him through her wet lashes but he was focused on something outside the window.

"Alright." He turned and moved back to his desk. "Be careful." He caught her eyes briefly then walked her to the door. "I'll be in touch."

She nodded. "Goodnight, Malfoy." She said softly but she wasn't sure he heard for he simply stepped back into his office and closed the door, leaving her alone in the waiting room.

She stood there a moment, staring at the closed door, wondering what she'd said, what she'd done, why it should matter so much, until someone cleared their throat. She spun to find Draco's secretary smiling at her from behind her desk.

"He's an odd lad." Edie said softly. "Just give him time." She winked, and then stood to open the door to the hall. "You have a good night now, Miss Weasley." Her smile was warm and welcoming as Ginny stepped past her into the hall.

"You…you too."

* * *

Work that night was rather uneventful. Ginny closed up with Gareth, Ayer having left sometime around 11. It was Marena's night off. 

"You be careful going home now Ginny." Gareth said once they were on the sidewalk outside the Lethe.

"I always am, Gareth." The large man nodded then, with a small wave, turned and headed towards the public floos. Ginny turned and headed in the opposite direction.

She was halfway to the apparition points when she was hit with the horrifying knowledge that she was being followed. She kept walking, slowly, not wanting to let on that she was aware. Her shoes clicked loudly on the cobblestone and she wished that she'd worn flats so that she could better hear anyone approaching.

Her heart pounding somewhere near her throat, she turned down a side alley and stopped just outside the light of the streetlamps, her wand drawn. She had a vague wish that Draco were here, and then she peeked out into the alleyway. It was empty.

She stood there for several moments, watching the shadows for any movement, her heartbeat slowly returning to a more normal pace. Then she leaned back against the wall behind her and took a few deep breaths. It was no one. Only her imagination. Merlin, she was letting these kidnappers get to her. Surely they couldn't have any reason at all to kidnap her, too. She spared another moment for a vague hope that Draco would suddenly pop out and walk her to the apparition point, then she gathered her courage, reminded herself that she was a Gryffindor and a damn fine one at that, and stepped back into the alley. Still empty. She turned and ran, with as much dignity as she could, to the apparition points.

There was another rolled up note on her coffee table when she got home.

_Red,_

_I'm sorry I was so short with you earlier. Yes, yes, I know, a Malfoy apologizing. It must be mighty frosty in hell. I'll call tomorrow around noon to make plans. Be careful._

_D. Malfoy_

* * *

"I've got a new plan." He told her over the phone the next afternoon as she munched on her toasted turkey sandwich. 

"Which is?"

"I'm getting to it, Red. We're going to draw them out." Ginny stared down at her sandwich. It didn't seem to know what he was talking about either.

"We're going to what?"

"Here's my plan: we go to the ministry. Pansy has a friend at the Daily Prophet who writes a gossip column." Ginny grinned, no surprise there. "We're going to ask her to get a story out about how close we are to finding Luna."

"But…we're _not_."

Draco sighed. "_I_ know that, Red, and _you_ know that but the kidnappers don't."

"So what good will it do to tell them we are?" She took another bite of her sandwich and threw the burnt crust in the garbage.

"If they think we're close they'll get desperate, they'll make mistakes, they'll leave clues." Ginny pondered her glass of water.

"If that's what you think we should do…"

"It is."

"Then that's what we'll do. When do you want to go?"

He was quiet for a moment. "How soon can you be ready?" She looked down at herself, still in her pajamas.

"Give me an hour."

"Alright. I'll pick you up." Then he disconnected.

* * *

Ginny stepped out of the floo and looked down at herself then back up at Draco who was grinning. 

"You suggested the floo just so you could laugh at me." He'd insisted they use the floo in her building's foyer instead of apparating like she'd wanted.

"Would I do such a thing?" He asked with a barely contained chuckle. His own clothes were spotless and unrumpled as always. Prat.

"That is exactly the sort of thing you would do." His smile softened and he aimed his wand at her and muttered a cleaning spell.

"There." She huffed in response and led the way over to the guard who was waiting at the entry desk. They handed their wands over for inspection then made their way to the lifts.

The Atrium was uncharacteristically crowded for this time of day but then, Ginny supposed, people were probably still coming and going on their lunch breaks. The lift they stepped into was equally as crowded and they found themselves hustled to the back of the cart.

Ginny found that she could either take a step forward and risk touching the man in front of her who smelled strangely like tuna and was carrying something in a brown paper bag which seemed to be moving, or step back into Draco. She took a step back and felt Draco's arms come up around her waist as the lift rocked a bit then started its ascent. Draco took his arms from her waist once they'd started moving but left one hand on her hip, his other hand finding a hold on the railing running around the cart at waist height.

She tried very hard not to move. The weight of his hand and the heat seeping through her clothes to her hip made her want to lean her head back on his broad chest and moan. She resisted. Barely.

Quite a few people got off at the Level 7 but then even more people crowded on and Ginny reached back and grabbed Draco's arm to keep from being jostled away. He chuckled and the sound vibrated through his chest and through her back until she felt it throughout her body. He smoothed his hand around to her stomach and pulled her a bit closer.

"You alright, Red?" He asked, his breath warm against her ear.

"Yeah." She managed as her eyes slid closed, but she wasn't sure he even heard her over the rumble of the cart and the chatter of the other people and the beating of her own heart.

When they finally stepped off the lift at Level 5, Draco dropped his hand from her waist and led the way forward. Ginny rushed to catch up with his long strides and collided with what felt like a brick wall. Strong arms caught her before she fell and she looked up into the bluest eyes ever.

"I'm so sorry." Said a low voice with an unmistakable Italian accent. _It couldn't be._ But it was, she discovered, as he set her upright and looked her over as if searching for an injury.

"You!" She said, feeling like an idiot. He'd never told her his name. Then she felt a hand at the back of her neck and Draco's voice said from over her shoulder,

"Cane." Reynold Cane stepped into view and nodded at them both.

"Malfoy."

"This is…"

"Ginny." The Italian man finished.

"You…you've met?" Cane stammered. Draco's hand tightened briefly on her nape then relaxed.

"Yes. He came into the bar where I work." Ginny explained.

"I'm Marco, Marco Ignazio." The man said, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. Draco's hand moved to her shoulder and squeezed.

"Yes, well," Cane began, "what are you doing here?" Ginny thought that that might have been a crude way of phrasing the question as she took her hand back from Marco. Draco's hand slid back to her neck and his thumb started stroking the very tip of her spine. Ginny found that it was suddenly very hard to think.

"We have a meeting with someone at the Daily Prophet." Draco remarked calmly. "We believe we're very close to…" He paused and Ginny knew that his eyes had fallen on Marco. "Our goal." He finished elusively.

"Are…are you now?" Cane asked, his voice cracking a bit. The idiot. He was head auror. His arse was on the line if this turned out to be as big as she thought it was and he'd passed it over.

"We are." Draco answered shortly. They were all silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry." Marco said, his eyes focused on Draco's hand still gently stroking her neck. "I don't believe we've met." He held out a hand but Draco ignored it.

"No, we have not."

"I'm Marco Ignazio."

"Yes. I know. I was standing here when you introduced yourself to Miss Weasley." He said coldly.

"Yes, um, Marco is consulting with the aurors. He's here for a few weeks on a special case." Cane said. Ginny found her eyes stuck on Marco's. He smiled.

"That's very nice." Draco said. "We really must be going now or we'll miss our appointment." His stroking stopped and he urged her gently forward, his hand still on her neck.

"It was good seeing you again Ginny." Marco called after her. She turned.

"You, too." She called back, then Draco's grip tightened and she turned obediently. "What is your problem, Malfoy?" She asked, knowing that she should shrug off his hand but finding that she really didn't want to.

"I just hate Cane, that's all." She rolled her eyes and kept walking. Somehow, she didn't think it was Cane that Draco had the huge issue with.

"Draco!" Lynnette shrieked as he and Ginny stepped into her office.

"Lynnette." He said, accepting her hug then stepping back. Her eyes crinkled with a wide smile.

"How are you? Pansy's told me all about your big case. Missing girl and all." Draco knew Pansy hadn't told her much because he'd told Pansy pretty much nothing.

"That's why we're here, actually. This is Ginny." Lynnette turned to survey Ginny, her blonde curls bouncing around her shoulders.

"It's so great to meet you." She exclaimed, pulling Ginny in for a hug. The girl was nothing if not exuberant. Ginny pulled back looking a bit dazed. "Sit. Sit." Lynnette said, gesturing to the two chairs in front of her desk. She moved around behind it and took her own seat. "What can I do for you?"

"We need an article written." Draco said, pulling his chair a bit closer to Ginny's.

"Alright, but you know I only do gossip." He smiled.

"I know Lynnette, but I figure you'll make sure my story reaches the right ears."

"Oh!" She smiled conspiratorially, her cheeks dimpling. "I can do that."

Draco nodded. "You know we've been looking for Luna Lovegood." Lynnette nodded.

"Yes, there was an article about her disappearance. She was, after all, a fellow member of the press."

"Is." Ginny corrected quietly. "She is." Draco placed his hand on Ginny's knee. He glanced over at her before continuing but her attention seemed to be riveted on Lynnette.

"We're getting very close to finding her." Draco said simply. Lynnette would fill in the blanks. He didn't much care how.

"Ohhhh!" She squealed. "And it'll be a real bust, right? Let me guess, stolen wands or, no, muggle drugs." Draco glanced at Ginny out of the corner of his eye. She was smiling slightly.

"Something like that." He said.

"Oh how brilliant!" Lynnette exclaimed, jumping from her seat. "Yes, Draco, I'll make sure your story gets to the right people."

"Good." He stood. "Thank you so much Lynnette." She ushered them both to the door and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Take care." She sing-songed as Draco took Ginny's arm and led her back down the hall to the lifts.

"There'll be an article by tomorrow morning." He told her with a smile.

"And then we'll find Luna?" She asked, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Her eyes seemed troubled.

"Oh, we'll find Luna, Red." He tugged her closer, his arm tight around her for a moment. "You can count on that."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to let me know what you thought! I'll post the next one soon; the end of it (chapter 9) is my absolute favorite. 


	9. Beauty From Pain

A/N: Okay, so I thought school was going to make updates slower but apparently, it makes them come quicker! My classes have been surprisingly easy so far. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and reviewing. It was a review, actually, that inspired this chapter. Robin suggested that I jump to a scene of Luna to let you guys know how she was doing. I was tempted to laugh evilly in her face and tell her to keep worrying, but then I decided that it would be a fun exercise in character development. So here we are, this one's for Robin. This does mean that the actual chapter 9 will have to wait. This one's a short one but I think it might give you some new insight. You guys are all smart kids so I'll let you figure out the points-of-view yourselves. Enjoy!

* * *

It was cold here. That was her recurring thought as she lie there where they'd left her, chained to the floor. It was June, wasn't it? It shouldn't be cold. Maybe she was dead. She couldn't really tell. The only times she wasn't floating in a numb haze were when the men came to feed her. If this was death, she didn't like it much. Where was her mother? Where was Dumbledore? 

She had no idea where she was or who her captors were, just that there were three of them and that they took turns coming in to give her food. She supposed that was a good sign. The food. She wouldn't need to eat if she were dead, right?

She had no concept of how long she'd been here. Hours, days, weeks. She hadn't cried. She had learned long ago that crying didn't help. She'd cried a lake when her mother had died but it hadn't brought her mother back. Now she saved her tears. Now she was strong.

They hadn't hurt her, not really. The iron manacles dug into her wrists and ankles but really, that was liveable. Her throat was sore and dry, but she'd lived through worse. Her stomach ached from lack of food but that, she thought, just proved she was still alive.

Once she realized that she must, in fact, be alive, she lived on hope and faith. Hope that her captors wouldn't get bored and kill her. Hope that they wouldn't get distracted and forget to feed her. Faith that someone would come eventually.

She counted ceiling tiles. She counted the number of breaths that she took in a minute. She counted on her friends to realize that she was in trouble and care enough to help her.

She wondered, vaguely, why she'd been taken but she found that she couldn't focus too long on that. It was cold here.

She'd given up struggling against her restraints shortly after they'd brought her here. It was useless and painful. There were three of them and they were bigger than her.

When she slept, which was often, she dreamed of cool lakes and sunny gardens. She dreamed of Ginny and Colin on a beautiful, musical carousel. She dreamed of tea and hot biscuits and oatmeal cookies. She dreamed of warm beds and cool sheets and someone to hold her. She knew that once she got out of here – if she got out of here – the nightmares would come. But for now this was her reality and dreams were for the imagination.

She realized immediately when someone was looking for her, for her captors became sullen and tense. It took her awhile to realize that the one looking was Ginny. Her keepers mumbled to themselves about "that Weasley girl and her investigator". After awhile, though, the men began to relax and after hearing that Ginny and her PI were on the wrong trail, she gave up hope for awhile.

And then the day came that she knew she was going to die. She wasn't sure how she knew but the knowledge was there like an inborn truth. She was oddly at peace.

She counted ceiling tiles. She counted spider webs. She counted on Ginny not to give up.

Her captors came less often and she knew that if they didn't kill her soon, she would die of dehydration. She relaxed into the cold, hard floor and closed her eyes, counting the stars of colored light that appeared on her blackened lids, praying that she would at least be with her mother. Then she laid there, a small smile etched onto her too-young face to wait and hope and count.

It was cold here.

* * *

She was the strangest prisoner he'd ever kept, he thought as he watched her through the bars in the door, lying there with that dreamy smile on her face. And he'd kept his fair share of prisoners. 

He'd told her in the beginning that if she didn't struggle they wouldn't hurt her. It was a lie, really, but she'd stopped struggling and quieted down. They all did eventually. But they hadn't hurt her, not yet, and she'd remained upbeat and aloof as ever.

He couldn't help but be nice to her. He knew he didn't have anything to lose. They needed him. He was the professional. All he was gaining here was money, and that he had plenty of. But the other two – the other two stood to gain something else entirely and he knew that they wanted it bad enough to keep him around no matter what.

They weren't even the ones running the show – those other two. That was some high-up, too important to dirty his hands with the grunt work. He hated men like that.

He laughed to himself. Whatever the other two had been promised was probably a lie anyway. This high-up had probably never intended to give them what they wanted. And him? They had nothing he wanted. The one thing he wanted he'd have to get on his own. And in good time, he would. But for now there was the girl.

The other two were getting nervous. Someone was getting too close for comfort. But this girl was only one piece of the puzzle and easily dealt with.

The girl coughed dryly and he was tempted to bring her a glass of water. But she would be dead soon anyway. And that was why he was here. The other two were too soft for things such as murder. But not him. He smiled grimly. Death was how he made his living.

* * *

A/N: So there you go! Luna's alive. For now. We'll be back to Draco and Ginny in the next chapter. 

Just a reminder that the chapter titles are really songs. This one is by Superchick and it's a beautiful song and it really helped to inspire this chapter, you all need to go listen to it (there's a link to the video and lyrics in my profile -- if it doesn't work let me know).

See you in the next chapter!


	10. Look After You

A/N: To clear up a bit of confusion: Marco Ignazio is the blue-eyed Italian man that Ginny met at the Lethe in Ch. 4. Reynold Cane is the head auror whom Draco spoke with in Ch. 2. Cane has never been to the Lethe but Ginny knows him from her time at the Ministry and attending Ministry functions with her father and brothers. Here's Chapter 10 (the end is my favorite)!

* * *

Ginny thought about Draco the whole time she was getting ready for work. The way he kept touching her – just little touches, nothing overtly sexual – but she wondered why, all of the sudden, when he'd been so careful not to before. If she wasn't a chicken she'd ask him, or better yet, touch him back. 

She sighed as she pulled on a black, knee length pencil skirt. She shouldn't even be thinking these things. He was Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake. He had been the bane of Harry and her brother's existence at school. He hadn't been so bad to her but that was mostly because he'd spared little time for "the Weaslette", as he and his Slytherin friends had called her. Who was she to say that he wasn't going to turn around tomorrow and be the same old asshole Malfoy again?

She buttoned her white blouse and stepped into her ballet flats. She'd decided that heels weren't all that great an idea if she was really being followed – which she wasn't.

Diagon Alley was still bustling with people when she apparated in. She was a bit early so she took her time walking down the cobbled path, enjoying the sunlight still filtering in through gaps between tall buildings.

She glanced up at the window of Malfoy's office as she passed and found her eyes drawn up a floor to where she now knew he lived. She didn't see anyone in any of the windows. She mentally shook herself and kept walking, reminding herself that Draco Malfoy was a bad, bad idea.

* * *

He watched her on the street below from behind his charmed window. The way the sun picked up golden highlights in her red hair as she tipped her head back to look up at him, unseeing, made him want to run his hands through it and examine it up close. But tonight wasn't about his growing, if yet unvoiced, attraction to her. Tonight was about her safety. Because Draco had the gut-wrenching suspicion that Ginny was in danger. He'd learned from years of experience that his instincts were not to be ignored. So he'd wait until it was a bit darker and then he'd head out. She'd never see him, never know he was there, but he would be and then at least he'd know she was safe.

* * *

Gareth was off tonight so Ginny stayed mostly behind the bar, letting Mars handle the floor. It was Sunday, so the crowds were thin and Ginny found that she had way too much time to think about Draco. 

He really had changed, she reminded herself. Maybe he wasn't any worse than any other man. But then, Ginny knew first-hand just how bad "any other man" could be. But maybe she should give him a chance. He _was_ helping her find Luna after all and Ginny had a sneaking suspicion that he was undercharging her. Not that she minded, she was barely making ends meet as it was. But then again, she didn't know if he even wanted a chance.

She swiped a rag over the bar and hummed the chorus of some muggle song she'd heard Mars singing the other day.

"Stop and Stare." Ginny glanced up at Marco, sitting on a barstool, smiling at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Stop and Stare. That's the song you were humming, right?" Ginny shook her head and smiled.

"Oh, um, I don't really know. Mars – that is, Marena, the other waitress – was singing it the other day." Marco nodded.

"I see. Well, it is a very good song."

"It is, isn't it? What can I get for you?" Marco tapped the bar with two fingers.

"Well usually I get a whiskey, but tonight I don't know, I think I feel like a bit of gin." Ginny grinned and poured his drink.

* * *

Draco slunk into the Lethe, his hooded cloak tight around him. He'd charmed his hair brown and his eyes blue so he'd blend in better, but still he sat in a dark back corner to survey the place. 

A waitress came over a couple of minutes later with the name Marena embroidered in white on her black apron. He took a moment to absorb her mess of black curls and her dark, slanted eyes before ordering a club soda and waving her away.

His eyes searched the room for Ginny and fell, moments later, on a splash of red behind the bar. She was laughing at something the man in front of her was saying. Draco couldn't get a good look at the guy's face from where he sat but he could tell that he was young and probably good-looking by the dreamy looks on the faces of the women nearest him. Draco resisted the urge to march up there and drag the man bodily from the bar and instead sat quietly.

A while later, Draco looked up to see Ginny move out from behind the bar. He prepared to cast a disillusionment charm so that she wouldn't see him but she stopped at a table still across the room. He watched her bend over the table to hear the orders, for a minute admiring the lush curve of her backside, then movement caught his eye and he glanced back at the bar just as the man Ginny'd been talking to stood and turned. It was Marco Ignazio. What the fuck was he doing here?

Draco didn't trust the guy and he was pretty sure it was for more than the way he'd been eyeing Ginny. So when Marco made his way carefully to the door, Draco stood and followed.

He kept as far back as possible, blending with shadows as he crept down the alley behind Ignazio. The Italian's gate was even and unhurried and Draco half expected him to turn and say, "I know you're there, you can come out now." But he didn't. If the man had any idea he was being followed, he didn't let on.

He led Draco past his own office building, the length of Diagon Alley, to the apparition points. There, he nodded at the guard, stepped onto a point and vanished. Draco had the nearly unstoppable urge to follow him. It was possible. Draco knew the spells, had used them more than once during his career as an auror and a PI. But somehow he didn't think that stepping out onto the platform and muttering a couple of tracking spells in full view of the guard was a particularly good idea. That sort of thing was generally frowned upon.

And what if he did follow the Italian? What happened when the tracking spell led him right to Ignazio's bathroom where the poor man was brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed? He was being an imbecile and he knew it. Ignazio had never done him any harm. Hell, he didn't even know the guy. He had no reason to suspect him of anything. Draco was man enough to admit that he was probably just jealous of the way Ginny'd looked at him. He turned silently and made his solitary way back to the bar.

* * *

Ginny locked the doors with the spells Ayer had taught her and turned to face Diagon Alley. She'd closed alone tonight, having sent Marena home early with a splitting headache. The other girl had wanted to stay but Ginny had insisted that it was only half an hour to closing and she could handle it. And she had. But now as she stood, the wind tickling the back of her neck, the dark alley stretching out before her, she wished she'd let Mars stay. Not that it would have mattered, because they would have parted at this point anyway and Ginny still would have had to walk the length of Diagon Alley alone. 

She took a deep breath and a few steps forward. The alley breathed around her; the wind between the buildings like a lover's sigh. She shivered. She took a few more steps, and then picked up a steady pace figuring that the quicker she got to the apparition points, the better.

She nearly froze at the sound of footsteps behind her. She forced herself to keep walking, keep breathing. It was no one, she told herself. Probably just some drunk. She could handle a drunk. And besides, what would some drunk want with her? But the footsteps continued and after awhile she found that she couldn't take the freezing terror any longer. She spun.

"Show yourself." She hollered to the empty alley. For a few moments all was still. She imagined even the breeze stopped. Then two hulking shapes emerged from the shadows. Ginny took three steps back, a cry caught in her throat.

The shapes were smothered in darkness and she imagined horrible creatures with rolling eyes and dripping teeth, but then they stepped forward into light and the truth was so much worse.

"Yo…you." She managed to stammer as she took another halting step back.

"Now…now calm down." One man said. The one with the darker hair, that's what she'd called him in her head back at the bar.

"N…no." She nearly whimpered as the blonde took a step towards her.

"Now Miss Weasley." He said, raising his hands in a placating manner.

"Who…who are you?" What do you want?" She said a little more forcefully.

"Yes," came a voice from behind her, "What _do_ you want?" Ginny spun with a scream, her wand out. "You're pointing that thing in the wrong direction." Draco drawled, spinning her back towards the troll-like men and pulling her to his side.

"Wha…where…" She glanced up at him in the dim light.

"Shh." He said, never once taking his eyes off of the two men before them. He also had his wand drawn and pointing at them. Ginny noticed with a bit of a shock that the other two weren't even holding theirs'. "Now answer the lady's question." Draco said, his voice menacing in a way she'd never heard it before.

"We could ask you the same thing." The darker man growled.

Draco aimed a spell Ginny didn't recognize at the man's right leg and he yowled and hopped up and down on the other, clutching the right one in his hands.

"Is that legal?" Ginny asked, eyeing the obviously painful effects of the spell. Draco shrugged.

"Who knows?" Than aimed the spell again.

"Alright, alright." The man shouted. "Her father hired us." Ginny glanced up at Draco. His eyes sought hers then he aimed a spell at the other man.

"You're lying." He growled.

"No! No!" The blonde whined. "Arthur Weasley hired us to escort Miss Weasley to and from work."

"Why?" Ginny found herself asking.

"He fears for your safety." The brunette said, finally letting go of his leg. "He knows he has enemies and he doesn't want you caught up in the crossfire."

"Prove it." She heard Draco say, but she didn't need proof. Why would these men lie about something so easily proven by an owl to her father? Especially when they had two wands trained on them and no protection of their own, for they'd still refused to point a wand at her.

"Angel hair." The blonde said and Ginny looked up, her eyes wide, unbidden memories flashing in her head.

_Her dad tucking her in at night, brushing the hair from her face._

"_Sleep tight my little angel hair."_

_Her dad kissing her goodbye on her first day to Hogwarts._

"_Be good my angel hair."_

_Him hugging her on the day he'd learned of her engagement to Brody._

"_As long as you're happy, angel hair."_

"That's what he's always called you." The blonde was saying. She blinked at him.

"Red?" Draco was watching her, his grey eyes wary almost. She nodded.

"Yes." She said quietly. Draco lowered his wand slowly, his eyes trained on the two men.

"Arthur just wanted us to make sure she got home safe at night." She nodded slowly. The shock was wearing off, the numbness evaporating and she could feel the slight breeze against her face, Draco's hand once again at her nape. She shivered and his arm slid around her, pulling her to him.

"Let's get you home then." He murmured. Ginny nodded.

As the group made its way down Diagon Alley, the two giants always five feet back, Ginny turned to look up at Draco.

"Why were you here?" He looked down at her, his eyes nearly black in the shadows.

"I followed you." She pulled away from him, her eyes narrowing, voice rising.

"You _followed_ me?" He stopped walking. His own eyes narrowed but he kept his voice calm.

"I was looking out for you, Red." He pointed back at 'Large' and 'Larger'. "And obviously I'm not the only one who has concerns about your safety."

"Concerns?" She nearly yelled. "Concerns? Well maybe you should keep your concerns on the case where they belong." She huffed away from him. She heard him groan and then his hand was on her arm, spinning her to face him.

"You are a part of this case whether you like it or not, Red." He bent down so that they were nearly nose to nose. "I am trying my hardest to find your friend but I am not going to let something happen to you too while I ignore the fact that you could be in danger." He stepped back and glared down at her, his arms crossed over his chest. "So you'd better get used to me being around." Oh shit. If he was around any _more_…Well that would be bad. Very, very bad. She turned away from him quickly and walked the rest of the way to the apparition point, her strange array of bodyguards a few yards back. Once she was on the platform, she turned back to them.

"I'm glad you were here tonight Malfoy, but don't for one second think that I'm just going to roll over and make this easy for you." Then she apparated home.

* * *

"Damnit." Draco slammed his palm against the wall of the nearest building. 

"She'll come around, boy." One of the Crabbe/Goyle look-alikes said. He turned to them. "We're McGovern and Crowley by the way." The dark-haired one, McGovern, said. Draco nodded.

"Draco Malfoy." They glanced at each other, then back at him.

"_The_ Draco Malfoy?" His right hand went involuntarily to his left forearm. The Mark had faded but it would never go away. Just like the opinions people held of him and his family.

"Yeah." He snarled.

"The famous PI?" The one who caught the Brick Layer? And found Cullen's runaway son?" Crowley asked. Draco looked up in surprise.

"Oh…um…yeah."

"Well that's just great, ain't it Pete?" Crowley smiled. "Draco Malfoy."

"You're practically a legend in the investigative and private security business." McGovern said.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. You're one of the very best, they say." Draco shifted his feet and tried to wrap his head around that. Famous. A legend. He knew he was one of the best but he'd been pretty sure that was just his inner egotistical bastard talking.

"Um…Thanks. But," he cleared his throat. This might actually make what he planned to say next a bit easier. "You guys have been great but…you can let Arthur Weasley know that his daughter is safe with me." He nodded at them both. "I've got it covered." The two men exchanged looks.

"Oh yeah, sure." Crowley nodded. "If he'd known about you he'd probably never have hired us."

"Yeah." McGovern said. "Yeah, but here's our card." He handed Draco a small, white card. "You know, just in case."

"Of course." The men nodded, made their farewells, and then still chatting back and forth, stepped onto the apparition platform and disappeared. Draco shook his head, then turned back and headed to his own flat.

* * *

Draco had just shut his door behind him when his cell phone buzzed in his jeans pocket. It was Ginny. He glanced at the clock. It was after three. 

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, angel hair?" He said into the phone as he kicked off his shoes and made his way to the couch.

"I can't." Came her voice, quietly from the other end.

"Well," he said as he pulled his t-shirt off over his head and replaced the phone at his ear. "You start by lying down, usually in a bed, then you close your eyes…"

"I know _how_, Malfoy." She said. "I just can't." He sunk onto the sofa and laid his head back.

"Why not?"

"I don't know." She said a bit too quickly. He decided to ignore that for now.

"Well, what are you doing?"

"I'm lying in bed," she said, "talking to you."

He didn't really want to picture her in bed but she didn't sound alright so he reigned in his hormones and said firmly, "Tell me what's wrong, Red." He heard cloth rustling and pictured her turning in bed.

"I'm scared." He rubbed his forehead.

"Of what?"

"I don't know. That's kinda the problem." He stretched out his legs and rubbed his free hand across his bare stomach.

"Okay."

She sighed. "My dad thinks I'm in danger. _You_ think I'm in danger. No one knows what _kind_ of danger."

"Red, listen to me. Your dad doesn't necessarily think that you're in danger." He sat up and propped his elbows on his knees, switching the phone to the other hand. "He knows that he's running for a position of power and that some people might not want him there. He knows that those people might use his family to get to him." He sighed. "If you were a bad guy, who would you pick to get at your dad; a little wisp of a Ginny Weasley or one of her big, burly brothers?" She was silent for a moment.

"Me." She finally sighed.

"And your father knows that too. That's why he's taking precautions, okay?" He stood up and went to the window, looking down at the empty alley.

"Okay." She said quietly.

"Are you okay now?" He asked, turning back to the room.

"Yeah. Draco?"

"Mmhmm."

"Why do you keep touching me?" She sounded like she was nearly asleep. He laughed softly.

"Because, Red, I find it comforting. If you don't like it I'll stop." She was quiet for so long that he thought she might have fallen asleep.

"No." She said quietly. "No, I find it comforting too." He smiled as he sat back on the couch.

"Good night, Red."

"Wait, Malfoy?" Her words were slurred.

"Yes, Red?" He sighed.

"Will you…will you stay on the line with me till I…" big yawn, "…till I fall asleep?" By the sounds, that would be any minute now.

"Sure, Red."

"G'night Draco." She said on a breath.

"Sleep tight, Red." He sat there with the phone to his ear, listening to her breathing becoming deep and even until his arm grew numb and his own eyelids drooped. Then he shut his phone gently, stood and headed to his bedroom.

Ginny woke a bit later to the beeping tone on her phone, telling her that Draco had hung up. She hit the 'end' key after a couple of fumbling tries, then smiled, turned over and fell back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: There you go! Thanks for reading and be sure to let me know what you thought! 


	11. Crashed

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's still reading and everyone who's just joined us! You guys are truly my muses

* * *

The next morning found Ginny, once again, squished into the back of a lift at the Ministry of Magic. Only this time she was not having any fun at all. Because this time, Draco wasn't there to hold her in place. She tried not to think about how _much_ more fun that had been. She very much regretted having worn such high heels as the cart rocked and threatened to knock her into the woman behind her. Bloody hell.

Draco had apparated her to the Atrium, waiting only until she'd promised not to leave without him, then apparated away. Why the hell did she need him anyway? She had the two goons to watch after her, didn't she? She lost track of that thought as she was hustled out of the lift and into the hallway outside of her father's office. The door opened as she reached it and none other than 'Big' and 'Bigger' themselves stepped out into the hallway.

"Thanks so much Mr. Weasley." 'Big' said. 'Bigger' nodded.

"Yes, we'll be in touch, I'm sure." Then they both turned around and spotted her. All three froze.

"Miss Weasley." 'Bigger' finally managed.

"Gentlemen." She said with a nod and then watched as they turned away from her and headed off down the hall. Ginny peeked in through the still-open door.

"Daddy?" He looked up from his desk, a smile spreading over his freckled face.

"Angel hair!" He rose and came around the desk to embrace her. She giggled as he swept her into the air and spun her in a small circle. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." She said when he'd set her down. The sound of quill against parchment which had been issuing from the corner stopped and Ginny glanced over at her brother.

"Hello Ginevra." He said with a short nod.

"Percy." She smiled widely at him.

"How are you?" Percy asked politely, rising from his own desk to walk toward her.

"I'll be better once we find Luna." She said quietly.

"Of course." He nodded sagely and turned to his father.

"Perhaps we should mention the…"

"Now, Percy, I think that can wait. Ginny's been so busy lately I've barely seen her." Her father smiled gently down at her and she found herself softening. She'd meant to come over here and tell him off for setting a couple of watchdogs on her. But now…

"I know about the bodyguards." She said lightly. Arthur's smile faltered for a moment, then slid back into place.

"Excuse me?"

"The bodyguards. 'Big' and 'Bigger'. I know about them." She sat in the chair in front of his desk and glanced up at him. "You can cut the innocent act." His expression turned from innocent perplexity to a visible wince as he slid into his own chair.

"Gin, you have to understand…"

"I do." She said firmly over whatever excuse he'd been about to spout at her. "I do understand why you hired them. And I'll cooperate."

"You'll…you will?" Arthur turned to look at Percy. The two men exchanged disbelieving looks, then Percy shrugged and Arthur turned back to his daughter. "Really?" She nodded. "But well…" Percy nudged his father slightly and Arthur cut off whatever he'd been about to say.

"We're relieved to hear that." Percy said with a smile. "You have to admit we had reason to fear you wouldn't." She grinned.

"Yes, well, I've decided that being so independent isn't always the safest way to go." Arthur's eyes softened and he reached across the desk to take her hand.

"You'll be fine Ginny. I have faith in the man." Percy cleared his throat.

"Men, you mean." He muttered. Arthur seemed to pause, then he nodded slightly and turned back to Ginny.

"I hear you've got that Malfoy boy looking for Luna." He said, suddenly interested in some mar on the wood of his desk. Ginny nodded.

"I really have faith in him, Daddy. I really think he'll find her." Arthur nodded.

"He is, perhaps, the best in his field. I trust him as well." Ginny smiled. For some reason it meant a lot that her father also trusted Draco. She'd always taken his opinions seriously but in this matter it seemed almost crucial.

"Good." She turned to Percy. "How's the campaign going?" Percy's chest puffed up as if he were showing off a Head Boy badge.

"Lewis doesn't stand a chance." Ginny laughed.

"No? Well I should hope not. Not with you handling Daddy's campaign." Percy seemed to realize how pompous he was acting, for his chest visibly deflated.

"Dairen Lewis is a weak leader." Arthur said, drawing Ginny's attention back to him. "He is easily manipulated. The public doesn't trust him." Percy nodded.

"Everyone knows that Clark Grey is the one really running this community."

"Grey is Lewis's head advisor, right?" She asked. Percy nodded.

"He's a very ambitious man, but also very corrupt. He hands out favors like they're free ice cream cones."

"Not free." Arthur put in. "Never free. It's give-and-take with Grey. If he's giving something away, you can be sure he's getting something in return." Something about that didn't sit well with Ginny.

"Does the public know all this?" She asked.

"Oh, yes." Percy assured her. "The majority of them anyway." He shook his head. "There's no way Lewis could win this race unless Father backed down."

"Which isn't going to happen." Arthur said with a smile. "So we need not worry."

"You really want this, don't you?" Ginny asked her father.

"Of course." He smiled gently. "It's the most important thing to me besides my family." Ginny relaxed a bit. Of course his family was more important. Why else would he have hired the goons? She stood.

"It's been so good seeing you two, but I've got to get going." Arthur came around the desk to stand before her.

"You be careful, Angel Hair." He took her in his arms and stroked her hair down her back.

"I will." She mumbled against his chest. He stepped back with a smile and a nod and Ginny turned to Percy. "Keep him in line." She joked, nodding towards their father.

"Always." Percy laughed. He hugged her gently. "Be good, Ginevra." She nodded and headed for the door.

"You be sure to come over for dinner soon, everyone misses you." Arthur said, as she placed her hand on the knob.

"I will Daddy, I will." Then she pulled the door open and stepped into the hall.

After a slightly less crowded ride on the lift, she gained the atrium and took out her cell phone. Really, the phone shouldn't work here but she had a feeling that Draco had used magic to enhance it somehow. She dialed his number and put the phone to her ear.

* * *

Draco was sipping coffee at his kitchen counter when the owl came. He'd been expecting it but he was surprised, nonetheless, when it flew in through his open window and landed on the island. He set down his coffee and stared at the bird. 

"Is he livid?" He asked it. It hooted in response and held out its leg. Draco retrieved the letter and watched as the bird took off again out the window. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair and opened the letter.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_It has come to my attention that you have taken personal responsibility for my daughter's safety. Please, know that this responsibility is not to be taken lightly. I am aware of your impressive resume and have no doubts in your abilities. However, I feel it only fair to warn you that if anything at all happens to my daughter, I will hold you personally responsible. If so much as a hair on her head is out of place, it will be your life on the line. Have a pleasant day and I do hope to have your vote._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Arthur Weasley _

"I think I may have just signed my own death warrant." Draco told the empty flat. His phone rang, disturbing the silence, and he glanced at the display. "Speak of the devil." He flipped it open. "Hello, Red."

* * *

"I'm ready to leave." She said once he'd answered. He didn't reply and she was still staring down at the phone in rage when he appeared beside her with a pop. 

"See something interesting, Red?" He asked close to her ear as he leaned over her shoulder to look down at her phone. She turned her head to glare up at him and froze momentarily at finding him only a few inches away.

"You hung up on me." She finally said. He shrugged and took a step back.

"Ready?" She stepped up to him and allowed him to take her arm gently.

"I still don't see the need for this." His only response was to apparate them to the foyer at her building.

"Be good." He said with a grin as he stood outside her door a few moments later. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I'd say that leaves me quite a few choices." She said, smiling up at him. He ran a finger down her cheek to rest just beneath her chin. She felt the tingle clear to her toes. Oh Merlin, this was _not_ good.

"Shall I rephrase then?" She forced herself to nod, even as she couldn't pull her eyes from his silver orbs. "Don't do anything your goody-two-shoes friend Granger wouldn't do." She sighed.

"So, pretty much, I can read." His smile grew wider.

"Or you could snog your brother."

"Ewwww." She pulled away from him and batted his hand away. "You are…you're…"

"Devilishly good-looking?" He ran a hand through his blonde locks and Ginny had to agree that he was.

"No." She shook her head. "Not exactly what I was thinking."

"Incredibly witty, then?" He took another step towards her and she stepped behind the door and shut it most of the way.

"Disturbingly vulgar would have been my choice of words." She said. "See you later, Malfoy." Then she shut the door in his face, rolling her eyes at the confusion she'd seen there as her own words were absorbed.

"See you, Red." He called through the door and she heard him walk away.

* * *

Ginny stared into her empty refrigerator and groaned. She'd have to do some shopping, that's all there was to it. She thought about calling Draco and at least letting him know where she was going. He'd expressed worry for her well-being last night and, though she was loathe to admit it, she rather liked his concern. But she'd only be gone an hour or so. And she still had Daddy's goons following her, right? So Draco really never had to know that she'd been gone. What could happen? She grabbed her purse and headed out, locking the door behind her.

* * *

"I don't know what the hell it is about her." Draco ran a hand through his hair and slumped into his office chair. 

"But you like her." Blaise said with a grin.

"Don't push it." Draco growled. Blaise leaned forward in his chair.

"You _listened_ to her _sleep_."

"I…I…she was scared, okay? Jeez, what am I, heartless?" Blaise's hands came up.

"Hey, hey, all I'm saying is, you might as well admit that you like her."

Draco stood and paced to the window. "Fine." He muttered. "I like her."

"I'm glad you've finally caught on." Blaise said from behind him. "Now, can we get on with the case? Show me your file." Draco walked back to the desk, retrieved the file from his drawer and handed it to Blaise.

"Have you heard from the aurors?" Blaise asked after a moment, his eyes still scanning the file.

"Yeah." Draco sighed and sat down. "They owled earlier. They caught most of the AMIG, but it doesn't look good." Blaise nodded and flipped a page.

"And the article?"

"Page three of the Prophet, 6 o'clock this morning." Blaise looked up from the file.

"So you think they'll get scared, screw up and show themselves?" Draco leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

"It's sure as hell what I hope will happen."

"Do they know Ginny's working with you?" Draco looked up at him.

"I don't know. She wasn't mentioned in the article. Why?"

"Well," Blaise laid the file on the desk, "if they think you guys know too much, they might come after you."

"No." Draco shook his head. "No, Red's safe at home." He stared at Blaise for a minute. She was, wasn't she? He pulled out his cell phone and hit her number.

* * *

Ginny nearly dropped her groceries in the entryway when her cell phone rang. She set the two bags on the kitchen table and answered the phone. 

"Yeah."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home, Malfoy. Just where you left me. Why?" It wasn't exactly a lie. He hadn't asked how _long_ she'd been there. She put the milk and orange juice in the fridge and turned back for more groceries.

"I want you to stay there, okay?" She narrowed her eyes at her loaf of bread.

"Why?" She opened cupboards and put away the remainder of the groceries.

"Just promise me, Red, okay? If you need to go anywhere, call me and I'll come with you." She sat at the kitchen table and tried to ignore the way her hand shook.

"Why, Malfoy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He sighed. "Yet. Just promise me."

"Yeah, yeah okay."

"Promise, Red. Promise me."

"I promise." She said. Draco let out a long breath.

"Good. Good. I'll call you later."

"Okay. Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"You be careful too, okay?" He was quiet for a moment.

"Okay." He said, then disconnected.

Ginny put her phone back into her short's pocket. He was worried about her. _Why_, she didn't know, but she supposed she could deal with that later. She only hoped that he'd taken her seriously and would be careful too, because she didn't want anything to happen to him either. She stepped into her living room and smiled at what she saw.

"Come on, Malfoy, you were just on the phone with me." She muttered. She picked the note up and slit it open. She noticed right away, however, that it wasn't Draco's thin, elegant writing. The more she read, the more her smile faded until she was standing there staring at the note, her heart pounding in her head. "Oh God."

* * *

"And then, get this, she starts sucking." Blaise laughed at his own story. 

"Right, great. You're a lucky guy Zabini." Draco muttered. Blaise stopped laughing and just stared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Malfoy?"

"I don't know." He shook his head. "Something's wrong."

"What? Are you a seer now?" Draco couldn't even work up the anger to glare at him. "Listen, Drake, you just talked to her, okay? She's fine."

"I know." Draco looked up at his friend. "I know."

"So, what's your new plan anyway? You just going to sit around here and wait for them to out themselves?"

"I don't have anymore leads." Draco sighed. "I'm lost.

"Bullshit. Draco Malfoy is _never_ lost."

"Well I am now." Blaise shook his head vehemently.

"No, no don't give me that. Let's think, okay? Let's just use our brains." They were silent for a few moments. "Who else might want to hurt Luna?"

"I…I don't know."

"Stop it, Malfoy. Just cut it out, okay?" Blaise leaned forward. "Forget Ginny. Forget her involvement. Treat this like any other case." Draco closed his eyes.

"I…I don't know. I…" His eyes flew open. "What if it's not about Lovegood? What if it's…"

"Package for you Mr. Malfoy." Draco turned to Edie as she strode into the room holding a box about the size of a toaster. He mentally shook himself.

"Um, yeah, thanks Edie." He accepted the package and placed it on the desk between him and Blaise. He waited until she'd left the room, and then looked down at the nondescript cardboard box. It was addressed to:

_Draco Malfoy_

_Malfoy Investigations_

_Diagon Alley_

There was no return address.

"What is it?" Blaise asked.

"I have no idea." He waved his wand, slicing a line across the top of the box. Blaise leaned over and looked in.

"There's a note." Draco reached in and pulled out a small piece of white parchment. It contained two words in thick, black writing.

**BACK OFF**

Draco stared at the note. Clearly, the kidnappers had gotten their message.

"There's something else." Blaise said. Draco looked up. Blaise was holding something red, tied at one end with a yellow ribbon. "It's hair." Blaise said, turning it over in his hand. "Red hair." He looked up at Draco. "Weasley red."

The sick feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach told him that the hair didn't belong to Fred or George.

"Ginny." He whispered. Then his eyes widened and he looked up at Blaise. "Arthur Weasley is going to kill me." He pulled out his cell phone and pressed speed dial number 3. The phone rang four times before she finally answered.

"What?"

"Where are you?" He asked quickly.

"I'm…out, Malfoy. I'm fine, okay?"

"You promised me, Red." He growled.

"I know, I know…"

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I've got to go." Then she disconnected. Draco looked back at Blaise.

"She says she's fine."

"That chick has a lot of hair." Blaise said. "Maybe she hasn't noticed it missing yet." He caught Draco's eyes. "You know what that means."

"Shit."

"Someone was in the Weaslette's flat."

"Shit."

* * *

They were at her flat before the panic had fully reached him. 

"Red!" He yelled, pounding on the door. "Red!" There was no answer. "Shit." He said, slamming his hand on the door one last time.

"You really need to work on your vocabulary." Blaise said. "Step aside." He raised his wand, uttered a few spells and the door clicked open.

"I could have done that." Draco muttered. Blaise nodded and followed Draco into the flat. The place looked normal enough. No blood, no body, no sign of a struggle. Then he noticed the note on the table. He picked it up and stared at the writing; thick and black like the one he'd received.

**WE HAVE YOUR FRIEND. IF YOU WANT HER ALIVE, COME TO THE ADDRESS BELOW. COME ALONE.**

"Another note?" Blaise asked. Draco nodded slowly.

"She's gone after Luna." He handed the note to Blaise and paced the room a few times, his hands tangling in his hair. "It's too easy. They'd never just tell her…"

"Unless…"

"It's a trap." Draco's head snapped up and he ran for the door.

"You know where this is?" Blaise called after him.

"Don't need to." Draco practically flew down the stairs, taking them three and four at a time. Once they'd reached the apparition point, he grabbed Blaise's arm, muttered a tracking spell and focused on Ginny.

When the squeezing stopped, Draco opened his eyes and blinked against the bright summer sun.

"You sure this is the place?" Draco looked around them. They were in a muggle parking lot, surrounded by cars in varying degrees of dilapidation. Off to the right was a large, brick building. It seemed abandoned.

"No." He said quietly. A dog barked off in the distance and Draco took a cautious step forward, the summer air stagnant around him. Then, "This is the place." He said. Blaise started to speak but Draco raised a hand to stop him. "She's in there. I can feel it." He stared at Blaise until the other man nodded.

"I'll take the back." Blaise said and took off around the corner of the building, wand raised.

Draco raised his own wand and crept towards the front door. The door was cracked open and there were footsteps in the think dust leading into the building; small footprints, like those of a child…or a small woman. Draco followed them into the hall and paused, listening. Dogs continued to bark somewhere outside, muggle cars sped by on the freeway half a mile to the east. There was no sound from inside the building.

He followed the footprints deeper into the building until they disappeared, trampled by other traffic. Draco paused again and listened. Nothing. _Goddamnit._

He had to find Ginny. Something about this place nagged at the back of his mind. Something didn't feel right. And if anything happened to his Red… He took out his phone and dialed 3 again. It probably wasn't the best idea he'd ever had. If there was anyone else nearby, they'd hear the phone and find Ginny. He just had to hope that he found her first, because it was the only plan he had.

He heard it faintly at first, the generic ringtone that came with the cell phone. Ginny had never changed it. She probably didn't know how. He took a few steps forward, trying to gauge from which direction it was coming. The left, he decided, and headed that way. The ringing stopped abruptly and his heart faltered, but then he turned the next corner and there she was, staring down at the cell phone as if it were the cause of all the evil in the world. She hadn't noticed him yet.

"You hung up on me?" She leapt a few inches in the air and let out a little shriek.

"Goddamnit, Malfoy. What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm saving your pretty little ass, Red." She glared at him but he was just too glad that she was alive and well to let her anger get to him.

"Well, I'm not the one who needs saving. Luna's here and I…"

"It's a trap, Red. These guys would never make it that easy." He took a step towards her.

"But Luna's here, I know it." She spoke a little louder, her tone edging on hysteria. Who was he to discount her "gut" when he'd just used the same method to find her? But he _had_ found her and he wasn't about to lose her again by going on a wild goose chase through this building to find her friend. There were just too many things that could go wrong. And he still hadn't discovered what it was about this place that felt wrong. The air itself felt heavy. No, he wasn't going to drag her around in here, searching for her friend. He'd get her to safety and then come back for her friend. But for now he needed distance. He needed her angry again. Because if she broke down he didn't think he could stay in control of the situation.

"Red," he said in his most superior tone, "if you don't shut up you're going to get us both killed." It worked like a charm. Her wide eyes narrowed and her mouth turned grim. He took a few steps towards her then turned to glance down each of the hallways. Nothing.

"So you don't think Luna's here, but you think _someone_ is." She accused. "Her captors?"

"I don't know, Red. I just know that they wouldn't have led you here just so you could take Luna away all safe and sound. Kidnappers don't do that."

"But she's here, Draco." Her voice trembled. "I can feel it." He reached out to touch her arm and that was when he heard the talking in the distance.

"Let's get the hell out of here." He whispered, grabbing her arm.

"But, Luna…"

"Shut it, Red, or I leave you here." She stared at him all wide-eyed, then shut her mouth. He pulled her to the end of the hallway and glanced both ways. Clear. He pulled her to the right. The exit was about three yards ahead of him when he heard the warning tones.

"Shit." Ginny turned to stare at him, her eyes huge in her pale face. "Move it, Red." And he shoved her ahead of him up the hallway.

He felt the explosion before he heard it. Hot air billowed up the hallway behind him like the hounds of hell, urging him to pick up the speed. He grabbed Ginny around the waist and hauled her out the door.

They stumbled a few steps and then the noise began. Draco threw Ginny down on the ground, a hand beneath her head to cushion the impact, and threw himself on top of her. He had just enough time to raise his wand and cast a protection spell before the building exploded in a fiery ball of destruction. Bits of brick and chunks of metal shrapnel flew everywhere, bouncing off the cement, embedding themselves in the cars around them, breaking windows.

It felt like forever he laid there, Ginny trembling beneath him, the world exploding around them. Then everything went still. He raised his head to look down at Ginny. She appeared unharmed, though if her eyes were any indication, she was furious.

"You know, I'm really sick to death of getting blown up." She muttered. Draco couldn't help it, he laughed.

"Me too, Red, me too." He stayed there a moment longer, just staring down at her until she wiggled beneath him.

"Uh, Malfoy. I think you can get up now."

"Oh. Yeah." He got slowly to his feet and then reached down to pull her up. She was silent as they stared at what was left of the building. "Merlin, I hope no one was in there." He said without thinking.

"Luna." Ginny said on a sob and made to run forward. He caught her around the waist.

"Red." He spun her to face him. "If she was in there, there's nothing you or I can do for her now." She sobbed again and pulled away from him.

"She's not dead. She's not."

"Red."

"This is all your fault, Malfoy." She yelled. "If you hadn't followed me, I'd have found her and …and…"

"And gotten yourself blown up in the process. Red, really…" She took a step towards him and raised a fist.

"She was in there, Malfoy. She was in there and you don't care." She brought her fist down on his chest, then the other one. Soon she was sobbing away while her tiny fists beat his chest. "You don't care." He stood there, unmoving, almost unaware of her frantic beating. He did care. Blaise had been in there too.

"Red." He said tightly. She continued to hit him, her yes streaming with tears. "Red." Then he saw movement off to the right of the building and Blaise and Luna didn't matter. All that mattered was getting Ginny out of sight of whoever was coming around the corner, because logic told him that it could only be a bad guy.

He grabbed Ginny's arms and pulled her with him behind a car. She let her hands fall limp against his chest and continued to sob into his t-shirt. The figure got closer and Draco drew in a breath. He recognized that dark hair, the easy stride. He pulled Ginny to a standing position and that's when he noticed the still form in Blaise's arms. A form with long, blonde hair.

He felt Ginny still beside him. "Luna." She whispered, and then she was running towards them, leaving him to stare after her.

* * *

A/N: Okay! So there was a whole lot in this chapter…I think even I feel a little overwhelmed. Oh and by the way, I'll have you know that I almost ended it right after Draco and Ginny realized that Luna and Blaise had been in the building, but then I decided that would be just plain evil. You're welcome. 

If there are any questions, let me know and I'll answer as many as I can (as long as they don't reveal crucial story points). Thanks! And let me know what you thought!


	12. Follow You Home

A/N: Thanks so much for all your amazing support! You guys rock! Sorry for the wait, school's been a real pain in the behind. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Draco hated hospitals. He hated the clean, utilitarian walls, the too-shiny tile floors, the hushed voices. In some ways they reminded him of Malfoy Manor with its furniture so clean it discouraged touching and its silence so complete you were almost afraid to break it.

St. Mungo's was no different, except perhaps that the normally grey waiting room chairs were hard, red plastic. It was in one of those plastic chairs that Draco sat now. Ginny sat two chairs over, constantly in motion, tugging her hair or biting her nails or tapping her foot. She was still mad at him. He wanted to think that he didn't blame her; she'd almost lost her friend, after all. But he had saved _her_, for Merlin's sake. Didn't that count for something?

He stretched out his legs and took long, deep breaths, relaxing his body. It was a technique he'd learned in auror school; relax the body to free the mind. But though his body was relaxed, his mind was anything but free. It kept replaying the explosion over and over again in frightening clarity. His conscience was plagued by what if's and what now's. What if he hadn't found her? What if Blaise hadn't gotten Luna out in time? What now that they had rescued her?

"Ms. Weasley?" He looked up as Ginny rushed across the room to the nurse in the doorway, her hands clasped in front of her chest.

"Yes."

"Ms. Lovegood is awake. You can go and see her now." Draco watched her go. This was her reunion, he didn't want to intrude. Besides, he didn't think that he could stand to be in the same room with her right now, the anger radiating off of her in almost tangible waves. Maybe he'd go home for awhile, let Blaise get Luna's statement.

They should turn it all over to the aurors, he knew, but he didn't think this was over and he was loathe to let them reap the rewards of all his work. He resigned to wait a little longer at the hospital, see if Ginny came back, then he'd head home and try to decide what to do next.

* * *

Ginny stepped into the dim recovery room and looked around. Luna was lying in the bed looking small and helpless, her blonde hair splayed around her like so much gossamer thread.

"Ginny," she said with a smile and Ginny rushed over to give her a gentle hug.

"Oh Luns. Oh Luna, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Luna smoothed Ginny's hair back away from her face.

"It's okay, Ginny. I knew you wouldn't give up on me." She smiled as Ginny sat back. "It'll be alright."

"Oh Merlin," Ginny sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Here you are in a hospital bed, strapped to all of these contraptions and you're comforting me." She grasped Luna's hand. "I'm so glad you're okay Luns."

"Me, too, Gin. Me, too." Ginny just looked at her then, taking her in, memorizing her. She was almost afraid that this was all a dream and Luna was really still out there…but, no, she was here and she was going to be alright. "I heard you hired Draco Malfoy to look for me," Luna said with her serene smile.

"How…how did you know?" Ginny asked, thrown off a bit by the comment. She'd almost forgotten about Malfoy.

"Well, my captors mentioned 'that Malfoy man' more than once. And also the mediwitch told me he was with you in the waiting room." She patted Ginny's hand. "I wouldn't have minded if you'd brought him in."

"I…well, we had a fight," she said in a tight voice. "He…we, he…I don't want to talk about it."

"A fight?" Luna cocked an eyebrow. "Well, that would imply that you'd been getting along before." Ginny nodded.

"We were. We were getting along fine, surprisingly. But he…he…"

"She thinks he was more worried for her safety than yours." Ginny turned. Blaise was lounging in the doorway, looking just as edible as always even with the healing cuts on his cheek and neck.

"He would have let her die," Ginny muttered. "He would have left her."

"If I hadn't gotten her out before the whole place went 'Kaboom', there wouldn't have been much to go back for." Ginny winced.

"But he should have looked for her in the first place."

"And leave you?" Blaise asked, stepping into the room.

"No!" Luna gasped. "No Ginny, of course not."

"He could have…he should have…"

"He's only human," Blaise said softly.

"And I'm fine," Luna remarked airily. "This kind man here saved me."

"Oh, oh Luna, this is Blaise Zabini," Ginny said, turning back to her friend.

"Pleased to meet you." Luna smiled.

"And you," Blaise replied, squeezing her hand gently.

"Thanks for saving my life." She smiled up at him, her blue eyes twinkling.

His voice was low and rough as he said, "My pleasure." Ginny cleared her throat.

"Are you…are you sure you're alright Luna? They didn't hurt you?"

"No," Luna replied sweetly, "they treated me very nicely actually."

"They?" Blaise asked, pulling out a muggle notebook and pen, and settling down in a chair on the other side of Luna's bed.

"There were three of them," she said, "but I didn't see their faces. They always wore masks."

"Like Death Eater masks?" Ginny asked.

"No, like muggle ski masks. You know, like the ones robbers wear in all those old muggle movies." Ginny nodded.

"Did you hear their voices?" Blaise asked quietly, while making a notation in his book.

"Well, they spoke, yes, but I think they used distortion spells because they never sounded the same from day to day," Luna answered. "One day they'd be Irishmen, then the next they'd be French, then the day after that they sounded like women."

"And yet they were always the same men?" Blaise asked.

Luna nodded. "Yes, I think so."

"Sounds like a distortion spell to me," Blaise muttered. "Can you tell me anything about their physical characteristics?" Luna was quiet for a moment.

"Well," she began, "they all had brown hair and brown eyes beneath their masks."

"That could easily have been a charm," Blaise commented.

"Yes," Luna said, "I think it was."

"What about weight or height?" Blaise asked. "Those are harder to change."

"One was kind of short for a man. An inch or two taller than me." She said, holding a hand about an inch from the top of her head. "I'm 5'7"," she said, then watched as Blaise made a note. "He was thin," she said. "And he seemed older than the other two. There were more mollacks around him."

Blaise nodded as if it made all the sense in the world. "And the other two?"

"Oh, they were taller. One was maybe six foot and he was very muscular." She smiled mischievously.

"Luna!" Ginny gasped.

"I'm sorry, but he was the nicest one," Luna replied, her face sobering.

"And the other one?" Blaise asked. Ginny thought she saw him roll his eyes.

"He was the tallest. And thin too, but not as thin as the other."

"Is that all you can remember about them?" Blaise asked, looking up from his notepad. Luna nodded.

"And you're sure they didn't hurt you, Luns?" Ginny asked anxiously, looking her friend over with a critical eye.

"No, Gin, they were pretty nice actually. Well, right up until they tried to blow me up." She smiled grimly. "The healers just want to monitor me because I'm a bit dehydrated and malnourished." She paused and looked down at her bandaged wrists. "And my wrists and ankles hurt a little where they kept me chained."

"Oh, Luna."

"Ginny, I'm fine. They kept saying that I was such a great hostage because I didn't fight and I didn't whine."

Ginny looked up. "You didn't fight?"

"There were three of them, Ginny, and they were all bigger than me. What good could it have done?"

"I…I…" Finally Ginny shrugged. "I don't know."

"Did your captors say anything else?" Blaise asked.

"They told me that if I argued or gave them any trouble, they'd kill me since I wasn't their primary goal anyway."

"It was smart not to fight then," Blaise assured her. "What else?"

"They mentioned Ginny and Malfoy a lot. Mostly they seemed annoyed that they weren't giving up." Ginny smiled to herself. She found it very satisfying that somehow she and Draco had gotten under the kidnappers' skin. "Then one day they came in talking about getting caught and cutting their losses. After that, they stopped coming altogether."

"The article," Ginny muttered. Blaise nodded at her.

"They said they'd lure 'her' there and 'she'd drag him along'. I assume they were speaking of you and Malfoy?" Ginny nodded. It had been a trap. Draco had been right. "They said that once all of us were dead, they'd have accomplished their initial goal," Luna finished.

"Those were their exact words?" Blaise asked suddenly. "Once all three of you were dead? Their initial goal?"

"Yes," Luna replied, "they were very obvious about the fact that killing me wouldn't really matter one way or the other." Blaise looked thoughtful.

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Well, Draco would know better than me, but I imagine it means that capturing Luna was only a means to an end; to draw in you and Draco." He looked over at her, his dark eyes intense.

"But…but when they took Luna, they had no way of knowing that I'd hire Malfoy," Ginny said. She was starting to get a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Well," Blaise replaced his notebook in his pocket and leaned his elbows on the bed. "There would only be so many choices for PI's in this area, so they could have just been hoping you'd pick him but…" He sat up again slowly, watching her the whole time. "The more likely scenario is that you were the target."

Ginny just stared at him. She was vaguely aware of Luna sitting up and touching her on the arm, of the mediwitch stepping into the room to tell them that visiting hours were almost over, Blaise assuring her that they'd be done soon. Then the world seemed to sink back into place and she took a deep, shaky breath.

"Ginny?" Luna was saying. "Gin, are you alright?"

"How would they know I'd get so involved?" She finally asked Blaise.

Blaise shrugged. "Most likely it's someone who knows you, who knows you'd want to be involved." His eyes searched hers. "Is there anyone who'd want to harm you that badly Ginny?"

_Was there?_ Merlin, things like this didn't happen to her anymore, not since Tom, not since that random incident of hate on the part of Lucius Malfoy. But someone wanting to hurt her, and her specifically, so badly that they'd hurt Luna and Draco and Blaise in the process? She didn't want to think about such a thing.

"Ginny?" Blaise was still watching her, his eyes narrowed in question.

"I…I don't know." She whispered. Blaise watched her for a moment then stood.

"I have to call Draco." He headed to the door, then turned and pinned her with a gaze. "Do not leave this room." She nodded then fell back in her chair as the door swung shut behind him.

* * *

"Shit," Draco said once he'd heard Blaise's account of the interview with Luna.

"You really should think about finding a new curse word," Blaise commented wryly. Draco ignored him.

"This is what I was afraid of."

"I know," Blaise said quietly.

"Is Ginny still there with you?"

"She's in Luna's room. I had to step outside, muggle cell phones don't work inside St. Mungo's."

"Yeah, right." He needed to think. He needed to plan. He needed to throw large, breakable things at the wall. "Don't leave her alone, Blaise. Don't let her out of your sight."

"I won't, Drake. I'll bring her home myself." Draco pressed a hand to his forehead. He needed to see her.

"I'll meet you at her flat," he finally said. "Don't leave her unless you're sure it's me."

"Password?" Blaise asked. Draco smiled to himself.

"Blonder."

"Blonder?" Blaise asked, a grin evident in his voice.

"Blonder."

"Got it. I'll get your girl home safe, Drake."

"She's not my…" But Blaise had already hung up.

* * *

"This really isn't necessary, Blaise. I can get home on my own," Ginny insisted as he led her down to the apparition points within St. Mungo's.

"I know," he said simply, then was silent until they reached the apparition platform. Ginny would never admit it aloud, but she was actually very grateful that Blaise had insisted on escorting her home. Their discovery had shaken her considerably.

He turned to face her and grasped the tops of her arms. "I can apparate myself, Blaise," she said, trying half-heartedly to wiggle away.

"I am not taking chances," he said, gripping her tighter. "I'm going to check out your flat before you just go apparating into it." Then she felt the squeeze of side-along apparition and had no choice but to shut up.

A second later, they arrived in the foyer of her building and Blaise let her go. He glanced around quickly, and then led her up the stairs to her flat.

Draco was standing in the hallway.

"What the…"

"Password?" Blaise asked, placing himself between her and Draco.

"What?" She asked, trying to get by him. He stood his ground like a brick wall.

"Blonder," Draco muttered. His cool, grey eyes were focused on her. She couldn't suppress a shiver.

"She's all yours, mate." Blaise pushed her forward towards Draco and took a few steps back towards the stairs. "Have a wonderful night." He smiled, then opened the door behind him and slipped back into the stairwell. Ginny turned slowly to face Draco.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, moving past him to her door. She waved her wand, silently taking down her wards, then took the key from her pocket. Bill had charmed her ordinary muggle lock to be imperturbable to all but the most advanced unlocking spells. Draco grabbed her hand before she'd reached the door and pulled it away.

"I'm protecting you, Red. I hear there's a psycho out there with a grudge against you." He took the key from her and slid it into the lock. The mechanism clicked and Draco pushed the door open. "Stay behind me," he ordered. She obeyed, if only because of the menacing tone of his voice.

He moved smoothly, systematically through the flat, wand drawn, pausing sporadically to cast some spell or another; tracing and detection spells, she assumed. Then he moved back to the door, closed and locked it and replaced her wards.

"Everything seems fine," he said, finally turning back to her. She'd taken a seat on the sofa, now she stood.

"A much as I appreciate your concern, Malfoy, your job has been fulfilled. Luna is safe. You can go now." He watched her for a moment.

"This isn't about money anymore, not about what you hired me to do." He stepped towards her slowly. "This is my case, Red. We may have found Luna, but her kidnappers are still out there. I will find them and eliminate them." _Eliminate?_ That sounded ominous. She chose to ignore it.

"Turn it over to the aurors, Malfoy. You don't need to be a part of this. I'm sure they can find someone else to babysit me." He took another step forward until they were nearly touching.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he said.

"Why not?"

"I made a promise." She sighed loudly.

"And I've told you, I'm letting you off the hook."

"I already fulfilled my promise to you," he said smoothly. "I found your friend."

"Well, technically…"

"Red," he growled. She took a step back and fell onto the couch.

"To whom did you promise what then?" She asked, looking up at him. He sat on the coffee table facing her.

"I promised your father that I'd take care of you." She stared at him for a moment in shock, then she felt her eyebrows raise and heat rush to her cheeks.

"You _what_?"

"You heard me, Red."

"I did. Maybe I'm giving you a chance to take it back before I strangle you." He shrugged. "You made a deal with my father?" She asked loudly, sitting up to jab him in the chest with her finger. "You went behind my back and agreed to be my guard dog? What, did you scare those other two off?"

He took her hand gently from his chest and lowered it back to her lap. "I simply told them that their services were no longer needed," he said. "Now your father holds me responsible."

"Ugh." She stood and paced to the center of the room. "So that's what he was hiding earlier," she muttered. "Well, I'll just tell my father that I sent you away and he can hire back those other two goons."

"Goons who couldn't even hide their presence from you?" He stood and walked to her. "Not very good security specialists, Red."

"And you are?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. He mirrored her stance.

"Yes."

"Ugh." She stomped her foot. She knew she was acting like a spoiled child but, hell, no man was going to make plans about her behind her back. "Get out."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because this is personal to me now. You're mine to protect."

"I'm _what_?" She asked, her voice rising. Now she was some possession to be passed between bodyguards like some rare, expensive diamond. _Like hell!_

"You can get as angry as you like, Red, but from now on, I'm your shadow. Everywhere you go, expect me to be there."

"Excuse me?" She was fuming now, moving towards him until they were nose to chest. He appeared perfectly calm, unaffected. _Bastard_.

"You may not always see me, Red, but I'll be there. Walking you to work, home from work, to St. Mungo's. Everywhere you are, Red, I'm there."

She stuck her finger on his chest. "I'll call my brothers and tell them you're harassing me. They'll make you leave."

He smiled. "They'd have to kill me."

"They probably would." She grinned.

"I'm fairly certain they'd see my point on this one." She glared at his too-handsome, arrogant face.

"Fine." She finally exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration. She'd outsmart him. There was no way he was going to follow her every move. A girl needed some privacy, even with a psycho kidnapper on the loose.

"Oh and Red," he said, grabbing her arm to pull her close again, "don't think that you can lose me on the way home or anything." He ran a finger from her temple to her chin. "I _will_ follow you home." She swallowed and pulled away from him.

"Out." She pointed at the door. "You are _not_ staying here."

"Fine." He moved towards the door. "Lock up behind me." He smiled. "I'll be seeing you around." She closed the door behind him and slid to the floor. Suddenly the flat seemed very, very empty.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to let me know what you thought! 


	13. Next Contestant

A/N: Since you've all been waiting so patiently and leaving such stupendous reviews, here's my next chapter! It was inspired by Nickelback's song "Next Contestant" (hence the chapter title). Oh and if you like Bones, I wrote a cute little one-shot called "Acknowledgements" that you should check out.

* * *

The next morning Ginny apparated straight from her flat to St. Mungo's. Follow _that_, Draco Malfoy.

Luna's small room was completely packed when she got there. Hermione sat on one side of the bed, Colin in a chair on the other side. Ron was standing beside the window, looking a bit pale. Harry stood near the door. "Ginny," he said as she stepped into the room.

"Harry," she replied, and then moved to stand beside Hermione. "How are you?" She asked Luna.

"I'm doing alright." Luna smiled. "They say I can go home in a couple of days." Ginny returned her smile.

"That's great." Then she froze. Home. Luna's flat. Oh no!

"Oh Luna," she began, but Luna cut her off.

"I know, Gin. Hermione told me."

"She's staying with me," Colin piped up. "We'll have a marvelous time."

Ginny let out a breath she hadn't been aware of holding. "Great. That's great." Luna would be safe with Colin.

The rest of the visit went pleasantly enough. Luna was doing well. She didn't even seem to be haunted by her time as a captive. She insisted that the men hadn't harmed her – that they'd been kind – but Ginny couldn't help but feel that Luna was hiding her real feelings. There was no way she hadn't been affected. Maybe she was being brave for their sakes. Ginny intended to find out, but for now she enjoyed the comfort and safety of being surrounded by her friends.

Ron was doing better. He was, for the most part, healed Hermione assured them, while Ron whined about how weak he felt. "You just have to finish your potion and you'll be back to 100," Hermione soothed patiently. Ginny couldn't help but laugh at her brother's sulky face.

Harry stayed quiet except when she turned to ask him how he was and he informed her that he'd broken up with Elmira after he'd caught her shagging another guy. She'd replied with a cool "that's nice" and turned back to Luna.

Around noon the mediwitch began ushering them out, stating that Luna needed lunch and rest. Ginny stayed until the others had left and turned to Luna.

"You sure you're okay, Luns?" She asked quietly.

"I'm fine, Ginny. I've told you…"

"Don't lie to me, Luna. You don't have to be brave for me." She took a step towards the bed.

"I'm fine…I'm…" Luna slumped back on the pillow. She was quiet for a moment and then her wide, blue eyes found Ginny's. "I though they were going to kill me," she said in a small voice.

"Oh Luna." Ginny rushed to the bed and held her friend close.

"I'm alright. It's just…All this will take awhile to get over, yeah?" Luna sighed.

"Things like this you don't get over, Luns." Ginny sat back and smoothed the blonde hair away from Luna's face. "You just learn to live with them, until someday they start to fade."

"But the pain," Luna said quietly, holding a hand to her heart, "the coldness, it'll go away, right?" Ginny smiled and squeezed Luna's hand gently.

"There's always a dawn."

* * *

Ginny walked the dim corridors fifteen minutes later. She couldn't get Luna's words out of her head. _'I thought they were going to kill me.' 'I thought they were going to kill me.'_ Ginny had thought so too and it had scared her more than anything. She turned a corner and headed towards the stairwell. Now it was her they were after and all she felt was numb. She supposed the fear would come later, when it'd finally sunk in. She supposed…

She screamed as a gloved hand shot out of a connecting hallway and grabbed her by the arm. She caught a brief glimpse of a black mask, and then she was pinned, her back to his front, a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet," the man hissed in her ear. She kicked and thrashed and wiggled to be free but it was no use, he was much too strong. She tried to get her mouth open wide enough to bite him, but he merely tightened his grip and began dragging her down the hallway.

"Ginny?" Ginny nearly cried with relief. "Ginny!" Blaise's voice came again. "Are you here?"

The man behind her stiffened as footsteps came closer, then he let go of her completely and sprinted off down the hall.

"Blaise!" She rasped out. "I'm here." He came running around the corner and slid to a halt, kneeling on the floor beside her where she'd fallen when the man had let go.

"Are you alright?" He asked, running his hands over her, searching for an injury. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head, unable to speak.

"I was coming up to see Luna and I thought I spotted you." She shook her head again.

"No. No you weren't." He paused in his frantic search for an injury and looked at her.

"What?"

"You weren't going to see Luna. Draco sent you." He was silent. "Luna's asleep."

"Oh?" He asked innocently. "Is she?"

"Yes. Visiting hours are over until 3," she said, gently pushing his hands away.

"I didn't know that," he said, settling back on his heels.

"Yes, you did." She nodded. "It's alright that Draco sent you," she said, using the wall and Blaise's shoulder to get to her feet. "I'm glad he did." Blaise stood beside her, reaching out an arm to steady her as her shaky knees threatened to give out. He smiled slowly.

"For the record, I would like to see Luna. But, yes, he sent me to watch you. He's stuck at the office with another client whose case he just closed."

"Normally I'd be furious. But…" She pointed down the hall where the masked man had disappeared. Blaise placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on." He smiled as he led her towards the stairs. "Draco will want to hear about this." Ginny groaned.

* * *

"Fucking…" Blaise had brought her to Draco's office and left her there, whistling softly to himself on the way out over Draco's creative outbursts.

"Malfoy."

"Fucking, shitting, bloody bastard," he raged, slamming his fist down on the desk. Ginny tried not to flinch. It didn't work so well. He looked up at her. "I'm sorry."

"No, Malfoy, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you."

"I didn't expect you to," he sighed. "I had Blaise tailing you just in case." He stood and walked around the desk to her. "It wasn't either of your faults.

She nodded slowly. "Okay. Now what?"

"Now, you stay with me. Always," he said, searching her eyes.

"Alright." She nodded. "But you're still not sleeping over. And I am _not_ moving in with you." He sighed and rolled his head on his shoulders.

"Fine. We…we'll figure something out."

"What now, Malfoy? How do we find these men?"

He crouched down in front of her, his eyes locked with hers. "I need you to think, Red. Who might want to hurt you?"

She took a deep breath. She'd known she'd have to answer this question sooner or later. She'd been hoping for later. "I don't know," she lied.

"Red. Think."

"I…"

"I can think of someone," he said quietly.

"No. I mean, he wouldn't…" She stared into his eyes, telling herself not to cry.

"Red," he said, placing his hand on her knee. "We don't know what he's capable of."

"But Brody…he's mean but he's not…he wouldn't…he…" Her breath was coming quicker. It wasn't Brody. He couldn't…he wouldn't…

"Shh," Draco said, drawing her eyes back to his. "Calm down or you'll hyperventilate." He traced small circles on her knee until her breath evened out. "It could be someone else."

She nodded slowly. "Or it could be Brody." Draco stood.

"We'll pay him a visit tomorrow."

"We?" She sounded panicked even to herself. He leaned down to look at her.

"You're still afraid of him."

"No…I mean, yes…I mean…" Her hands fluttered uselessly in her lap until he laid a hand on top of them, stilling them.

"It's alright. Although, I think you should face him eventually, if only to prove to yourself that he holds no power over you." He straightened, taking his hand from hers. "I'll have Blaise come and stay with you while I'm gone, okay?"

She nodded. "Are you working tonight?" He asked. She nodded again. "Great! I'm coming with you."

* * *

Two hours later, Draco was sitting on her sofa waiting for her to finish getting ready for work. He would hardly admit it to himself, but this was getting to be more than personal. Those bastards had dared to touch Ginny. This was a fucking vendetta.

She came out of the bedroom in a short black skirt, black flats, and a tiny white blouse. Her hair was in loose waves down her back.

"Oh no," he said, standing to face her. "You are not going to work in that."

"What?" She looked down at herself. "It's the dress code. Black skirt, white top."

"Where's the rest of it?" She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Surely," he said, walking towards her, "you have a longer skirt." He grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged it down so it covered her flat little belly, but that only served to expose more of what little cleavage she had. "Or a bigger shirt." She swatted his hands away.

"You, Draco Malfoy, do not get to tell me what I can and cannot wear. I am a grown woman." Well, hell, yeah she was. That was the problem. "Besides," she cut into his thoughts, "if the kidnappers want me, they can catch me just as easily when I'm covered as when I'm not." Then she stepped around him, 5'4" of stubborn, determined witch. He sighed. It wasn't actually the kidnappers he'd been worried about.

* * *

They slid into the Lethe right at six. Draco grabbed a table near the back of the room, from which he could survey the entire place. He watched Ginny disappear through a door behind the bar then reappear moments later, an apron tied around her slim little waist. Merlin, she was gorgeous. He ignored his dick telling him to grab her and nail her to the bar, and surveyed the other customers.

They were mostly middle-aged, though there were a few twenty and thirty-something's. He watched Marena dance by and swat at a hand that had been aimed at her ass. God, if they touched Ginny like that…He ignored the red haze building in the back of his mind. It was none of his business. She wasn't his. But some small, not-so-quiet part of his mind told him that she _was_, in some sense of the word. She might not be his to keep, to crawl into bed with at night, to wake up with in the morning, but she was his to protect. At least for now.

"What can I get for you?" She giggled in his ear as she came up behind him. He pretended to be surprised and smiled back.

"Just a coke," he said. "I'm on duty tonight." She shook her head and rolled her eyes, then aimed her wand at the bar and caught the coke that came soaring towards her.

"There you go." She set it down in front of him, and then moved away to check on another table. The eyes of the man at the table next to him were glued to her behind the entire time.

"Put your eyes back in you head, asshole," he muttered menacingly, "or I'll make sure they're out for good." The man turned to look at him with a cocky grin, then his eyes went wide and he quickly looked down at his drink. He left not too much later. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Draco didn't think he'd heard so many derogatory comments in his life. Not even in the bars he usually frequented, which housed a much 'rougher' clientele. The comments were aimed at both Marena and Ginny; mostly requests for questionable favors or appreciation of certain body parts. For the most part, he ignored them. That is, until 'Baby Face' sat down in 'Bulging Eyeballs' old seat.

"You think I could get her to come home with me?" He asked anyone near enough to hear.

"I dunno," said an older man Ginny had pointed out as a regular. "Ginny don't go home with no one. Hell, last week I seen her flirting with some pretty-boy Italian guy two different nights and she ain't gone home with him." Draco's jaw clenched.

'Baby Face' shook his head and grinned. "Man, is she a fine piece or what?" He asked, looking to Draco for confirmation.

Draco nodded. "Fine piece," he muttered, trying to ignore the tingling in his fist, now clenched beneath the table.

"Man, I bet she's a virgin," 'Baby Face' groaned. "All tight and hot. Imagine those legs wrapped around me, skirt all bunched up around her waist." Draco was imagining it. He was also imagining slamming this kid's face into the ground and stomping on the back of his head. "I bet I could get inside her," 'Baby Face' said. Enough was enough. Draco turned and scooted his chair up real close to the kid's.

"Not," he growled, "if you like your face the way it is."

"Hey," 'Baby Face' said, his hands on either side of his face, "I don't mean no harm. If she's yours, all you gotta do is say so."

"She's no…" Draco paused. "She's mine," he said quietly.

"Alright," the kid said, turning back to his drink, "hands off." After that, the night got a little better.

* * *

"Do you know what I just heard from Lester?" Ginny asked, leaning over him, affording him a pretty good view of the small slopes of her breasts.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "What?"

"I'm yours." Draco smirked, his hand coming up to grasp her hip and move her closer.

"Why, Red, I had no idea you felt that way. Say it again," he breathed.

"Ugh." She pulled out of his grasp and crossed her arms. "I am no such thing."

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "They were touching you and making comments, I had to do something."

"They're paying customers! Quit scaring them off!" She shouted.

He leaned forward so only she could hear. "Some sicko was betting he could get inside you."

She blinked. "What?"

"They might be paying customers, Red, but this is not a brothel."

She sighed and took a few steps closer. "Fine, just…try to be nice, okay?"

"Hello," he said, waving a hand at himself. "Draco Malfoy." She groaned, shook her head and walked away.

* * *

At 11:30, Draco had finally had enough. A man two tables over grabbed Ginny's wrist and spun her around to face him. She gasped and pulled her hand back but the man just grabbed her other wrist. Draco's vision blurred for a moment, and then he stood.

"Excuse me," he said quietly into the man's ear, "but if you don't let her go, I'll hex you more ways than you could name." He emphasized his point by driving the tip of his wand into the man's back. He dropped Ginny's hand.

"Draco," she gasped and hurried to move behind him. Then the man turned around and Draco took a step back.

"Sal?"

"Draco Malfoy," Sal said in a rough voice. "It's been a long time."

Draco nodded and felt his lip curl up into a sneer. "It has. Did you give up being an auror so you could start harassing women?" A slow smile crept across Sal's face.

"You and I both know that I did not 'give up' being an auror," he said through gritted teeth. "And I was just asking the lady for a word."

Ginny peeked out from behind Draco. "Anthropomorphic," she said. "All yours, big fella." Draco turned to her in astonishment. "What?" She shrugged.

Sal was laughing. "That is very cute." His face sobered. "But not what I meant."

"Say what you have to say, Sal," Draco threatened.

"I merely wanted to pass on my good wishes to her father. And perhaps suggest that he consider me for the auror department."

Draco frowned. "You're looking for your old job back? We both know rule-breakers don't get second chances. Not when the broken rules cost an innocent boy his life." Sal smiled.

"No, no, Mr. Malfoy, you underestimate my ambitions. I am looking for advancement under the new regime."

"You want Cane's job?" Sal nodded. "And what about Cane?" Sal shrugged. Draco was silent for a moment, staring at the other man, letting it all sink in. "And if Lewis wins?" He finally asked.

"Lewis has made certain…promises," Sal admitted.

"I'll mention it to my father," Ginny said sweetly, though Draco could tell by the shake in her voice that she was either scared or angry. He'd bet on both.

"Fine," Sal said. "That is all. Good evening to you." He nodded to Draco, then turned on his heel and left.

"I don't like it," Ginny muttered. "I don't like it one bit." Draco had to agree it didn't sit well with him either. Lewis was making promises; promises he'd be hard-pressed to keep.

Marena came to find them shortly after that to tell Ginny to go home.

"You closed twice last week. Gareth and I have got it."

"But what did Ayer say when you asked him?" Ginny asked, already removing her apron. Draco wished he had a cloak to throw over her barely-there outfit.

"I didn't ask him." Marena shrugged. "I told him." Ginny gaped. "What? That's what happens when you don't respect your boss because he's a giant twat waffle." Now go on home and have a good night." She smiled and winked at Draco. "You, too."

"She thinks you're hot," Ginny told him as they headed towards the apparition points.

"Huh?"

"Marena, she thinks you're yummier than sliced apple pie." He choked on the breath he'd been taking.

"She…she does?"

"Mmmhmm." She skipped ahead of him.

"What about you?" He called after her.

"What?"

"Do you think I'm…yummy?" She stopped skipping and waited for him to catch up. She looked him over from head to toe, then she shrugged.

"You're easy on the eyes." Draco grinned and shook his head. "What about me?" She asked, skipping ahead again. "And don't tell me I'm some hot, sexy broad, Malfoy, because I don't want to hear the lies."

"You're not hot," he told her, although his reaction to the way her skirt flounced when she skipped was proving it a lie. She spun to look at him.

"I'm not?"

"No." He laughed. Because she was more than hot, she was more than some ditsy, big busted broad. "Although I wouldn't say you're not sexy. You're pretty, Red, naturally beautiful." She'd stopped skipping and he'd caught up with her. "You might not have the biggest breasts," he said, tracing the outer rise with his little finger, "or the curviest hips." He trailed his finger down to the body part in question. "But you've got a great ass," he said, skimming his hand around the waistband of her skirt to the small of her back. She shivered. "All those guys in there wanted you tonight. Teenage boys have wet dreams about you. You're every guy's fantasy of the good little school-girl, the girl next door." She grinned up at him teasingly.

"_Every_ guy?"

He smiled down at her. "_Every_ guy." She giggled, a sound so unlike the Ginny he knew, then spun out of his arms and skipped off down the alley.

* * *

A/N: So I hope you liked it! Thanks so much for reading! You might recognize the "anthropomorphic" quote from Veronica Mars. Logan says it in the Season 1 episode "Girl Next Door". Also, the "twat waffle" comment was actually something a co-worker said to me about our boss. The co-worker and the boss shall remain anonymous. Please comment! 


	14. Face Down

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! I love you guys! I just thought I'd take the opportunity to answer a few questions and concerns:

I am truly sorry for the lack of D/G action so far. I do have an excuse…well a couple actually. First, you should know from N&S (and if you haven't read Nemesis & Savior, you should) that I don't jump right into the D/G relationship, it just isn't natural. They've hated each other for (in this fic) about 24 years (I think…I forget how old I actually made them), they wouldn't just jump into bed together. Second, I think they've had a lot to worry about without a sexual relationship. And third, and this one is completely my fault, I just keep coming up with new things that need to happen before they "consummate the relationship". That said, you might want to look out for the next chapter…

As for the violence which the summary promises, I'm not altogether sure it's coming. I had planned on some violence, but so far the kidnappers have been surprisingly nonviolent. I guess we'll just have to see what happens.

Also, yes, I have been dropping clues. Whether there are enough of them for you to figure it out is anyone's guess. This is my first mystery fic so I'm not sure I'm very good at dropping hints. _I _think that it could be figured out at this point, but then I'm the one writing it, I've known what was going to happen all along. Go ahead and guess, just know that I'm not about to reveal anything until it comes out in the story. ;)

I think that's it, actually. Sorry for the long A/N. Here's chapter 14, enjoy!

* * *

Diagon Alley felt so much different with Draco here. All the fear she'd been feeling lately evaporated. She felt…carefree…almost.

She stopped at the apparition platforms and watched him stroll up. The man was so arrogant. But in a completely sexy way. Although, the way she was beginning to accept, even enjoy, his presence was beginning to scare her. She'd barely put up a fight back there at the bar, she'd just rolled over and let continue the rumors that she was his. The strange part was that it had been freeing; having someone else to watch out for her, not always having to take care of herself. She'd been alone for so long, and before that, with Brody.

"What?" Draco asked as he came up to her.

"Nothing." She shook her head. It didn't matter how secure he made her feel, he still wasn't sleeping over, she told herself. "Shall we?" He nodded and took her arm and allowed her to apparate them both to her foyer.

"You're not staying over," she told him as they mounted the stairs.

"Red," he sighed. "I'll sleep on your couch."

"No. I've been living alone for this long. Besides, how could they possibly get into my flat with all the wards and enchantments?"

"I don't know." He opened the door to her floor. "How did they get the note in?"

"How did you?" She countered, one eyebrow cocked.

"Shit," he swore and whipped out his cell phone. She watched him hit 2, then send and put the phone to his ear. "It's a spell Blaise invented," he said quickly. "Like a cross between banishing and apparition, I don't know exactly how it works. Yeah, Blaise?" He said into the phone. "That spell you taught me, the one to get letters and things into warded places, did you show it to anyone else?" He was quiet for a moment, his face going from tense to horrified. "Shit." He shook his head at something Blaise had said. "No. I don't know." He paused. "Yeah, we will. You too." Then he hung up and looked at her.

"What?" He took out his wand and grabbed her keys from her.

"I'll tell you inside."

"Malfoy, you're not…"

"Hold that thought, Red." He followed the same protocol as earlier, searching each room, then re-warding the door. "Sit," he said.

She sat on the sofa and he sat in the armchair facing her. "Blaise's spell, the one I've been using, he's taught it to quite a few people; some old friends from school; a whole bunch of ministry people including some in magical transportation, unspeakables, and aurors; also, some foreign wizards at a convention he went to." He paused and looked down at his hands. "I was hoping, once I made the connection, that it'd narrow the list but it doesn't really. All the people Blaise taught it to could have taught it to other people, and…" He sighed.

"Couldn't we ask around at the ministry?" Ginny asked. "Make a list of people who know it?"

He looked up at her. "It's a good idea, Red, but if these people really used that spell to get the note into your flat, they'd hardly admit to knowing it." She looked down at her hands in her lap. She heard him rise from his chair and felt him sit beside her. "We'll find them, Red. I promise, and I won't let anything happen to you in the process." She leaned into his shoulder. He was so broad and strong and solid. He made her want to crawl up into a ball and let him take care of her.

"I know," she said weakly. Apparently _now_ was when the fear caught up. He put his arm around her shoulders and drew her close. "You can stay on the couch," she told him quietly.

"Whatever you want," he said against her hair. "Whatever you want."

When she couldn't keep her eyes open, Draco sent her into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When she came out, Draco was still sitting on the sofa. His eyes widened as he took her in.

"Good God, Red. I know you're not very wealthy, but I thought you could at least afford clothes." She looked down at her pink plaid boxer shorts and white tank top.

"They're pajamas," she said defensively.

"They're underwear," he sighed, standing and crossing the room. "But no matter. It's just a good thing I have some self control." Her stomach flip-flopped as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Red." Then he walked back to the couch and she headed into the bedroom, leaving the door open a crack.

* * *

Ginny woke up the next morning with a warm weight against her back and across her hips. It had been a long time since she'd had a man in her bed and she had forgotten how nice it was to wake up next to another warm body. She shifted slightly to look up at Draco's face. His eyes were still closed. The tense look he'd worn lately was gone. He was sleeping so peacefully. Well that just wasn't fair.

"Malfoy!" She shouted. He sprang up like a cat out of hell, his hand going to the bedside table where he'd left his wand. Then he caught sight of her lying there grinning at him and his eyes narrowed.

"Why, you little…"

"What are you doing in my bed, Malfoy?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "I specifically remember you starting out on the couch."

"I did." He stretched, drawing Ginny's attention to his bare chest. Oh, God, was she in trouble. "But damnit, Red, you've got the tiniest couch ever. A guy's gotta have stretching room." She could see his point. His six foot frame would hardly fit on her five foot couch, but really, he was in her bed and half naked and his blonde hair was all mussed up and she was kind of afraid she was drooling.

"No matter," he said, rising from the bed. God, he looked tasty in just his grey boxers, the exact color of his eyes, slung low on his hips. "I've got to go take a shower, so you can have the bed to yourself." He grabbed his t-shirt from the night before and tossed it to her. "Put that on before Zabini gets here," he said with a grin. "Wouldn't want the man to get distracted."

She rolled her eyes but pulled the shirt on all the same. It smelled of him; the lingering scent of his cologne, the musky mix of alcohol and pipe smoke from the Lethe, and a warm, rich scent that was entirely Draco. She watched as he exited the bedroom en route to his shower, then sank back into bed, pulled the shirt up to her nose and fell back to sleep.

* * *

"Is that Draco's shirt?" Blaise was sitting on the sofa when Ginny finally came out of the bedroom an hour or so later. She took one look at his wide smirk and groaned.

"It's not what you're thinking."

"No?" He stood and followed her into the kitchen. "And what am I thinking?"

"He gave it to me this morning. He said I should wear it while you're here so you don't get distracted. Apparently, my pajamas look like underwear." Blaise crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter.

"Distracted? Right. I'm sure _that_ was his main concern." Ginny filled a pot with water, placed it on the stove and aimed a heating spell at it. "And don't even tell me that he slept on the couch. Because that couch," he said, hooking a thumb over his shoulder, "has not been slept on." Ginny took the hot water from the stove and poured two cups of tea.

"He didn't fit."

Blaise smiled and nodded. "Of course he didn't. And I suppose he mysteriously forgot how to cast an englarging spell." Ginny took a sip of her tea and stared at him. She hadn't thought of that. "Face it, Ginevra, he wanted to be in your bed. And this," he tugged on the sleeve of her overlarge t-shirt, "is because Draco Malfoy does not like to share."

She stood there speechless until Blaise chuckled. "He's got you too, doesn't he?"

She blinked up at him. "No. He does not. And I don't belong to him. If I want to run around this place naked, I will."

Blaise shook his head. "I'd rather you not, darlin'. If Drake walks in and finds you naked…No, I rather like my balls just where they are."

She gritted her teeth and shook her head. "Let's change the subject, shall we?" She asked tightly.

"Good idea." Blaise raised his teacup to her. Ginny smiled and set her own cup down on the table, then moved to the stove to make them each toast with jam. Finally, they sat at the table. "So," Blaise began. "New topic. Oh I know, let's talk about Luna."

"Luna?" Ginny asked, looking up from her toast. "What about her?"

"Does she have a boyfriend or a…girlfriend?" He asked. Ginny nearly spat out the sip of tea she'd just taken. She swallowed carefully.

"What?"

Blaise shrugged. "She's nice and sweet and cute. I was just wondering if she's also available." Ginny nodded slowly.

"Yes, yes she is."

"Wonderful." Blaise smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"Right…yeah. Just be good to her, okay?" Ginny said, setting down her tea cup. "She's been through enough lately."

"I know." Blaise said seriously. "And I won't hurt her."

"Good."

They were silent while they finished their toast, and then Ginny looked up at him. "Do you know of an ex-auror called Sal? He was fired because he broke some rules and a boy died." At least, that's what she'd caught from what he and Draco had said the night before. Blaise seemed to think.

"Probably Salvatore Saloney. People call him Sal. He was on a case a few years ago when Drake was still on the force. Apparently, he ignored some protocol or other and started firing off unforgiveables. An innocent boy was killed." Ginny could feel her eyes wide with shock.

"How did he not go to Azkaban?" She asked. Blaise shrugged.

"Got off on some technicality. I don't really know. Why?"

"He was at the Lethe last night. He wanted me to get my father to consider giving him the head auror job if he wins. He pretty much said that Dairen Lewis has already promised it to him if _he_ wins."

Blaise rubbed his jaw. "That's interesting."

"Is it?"

"Yes." He didn't elaborate, so Ginny picked up their empty cups and saucers and brought them to the sink, all the while wondering how Draco was doing.

* * *

Draco surveyed Brody from across the room. He was not what you'd expect from a woman-beater. He was shorter than Draco, about 5'9" and soft around the edges. His brown hair stuck out at odd angles. He was seated behind a desk, reading something, his square wire-rimmed spectacles sliding down his nose. Draco pushed off from the doorway and walked over to his cubicle. He stood there silently until Brody looked up.

"Can I help you?" The man asked, taking off his glasses and setting them on top of the file he'd been reading.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco said shortly. Brody slowly pushed back his chair and stood.

"Brody Mellovich," he said, extending a hand. Draco ignored it.

"I wondered if I might have a word," he said evenly. "In private."

Brody's eyes narrowed, but he nodded and led the way through a maze of cubicles to the empty staff room. He shut the door then turned to Draco. "Now, what is this about?" Draco didn't reply, but took out his wand to lock the door and cast a silencing charm. "Excuse me…" Brody took a step towards him.

"This is about Ginny," Draco said, keeping his face and his voice devoid of any emotion. Brody took two steps back and leaned against the counter.

"What about her?"

"I want you to leave her alone," Draco said calmly. Best to get straight to the point, best not to pussy-foot around the issue.

Brody's eyes narrowed. "What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about Mellovich."

"No, I don't. I haven't seen Ginny in nearly a year and a half," he said, crossing his arms. "The last time I saw her was at a ministry function and we barely spoke two words to each other. Her brother didn't leave her side the entire time." He snorted. "Who the fuck are you anyway?"

Draco smiled grimly. "A friend." He caught Brody's eye and silently thought the spell for legilimensy. Random images flashed though his mind.

A boy of about six, crying in his bed. The same boy at 11, being kissed by his mother, a scarlet steam engine in the background. A young man standing over a blonde girl who was crying. Ginny at a sink washing dishes by hand. Ginny turning away, eyes downcast. Ginny on the floor, eyes wide, hand to the side of her face.

The images continued until Draco was sick to his stomach, but there were no images of Ginny after the ministry gala Brody had mentioned. Draco ended the spell and contemplated the man before him. The dumb fuck didn't even know that his mind had been invaded.

"Is she in some kind of trouble?" Brody asked. Draco shrugged noncommittally.

"You know my Ginny." He'd meant to say 'our Ginny', but the thought of Ginny ever having belonged to this creep made him want to hurt someone. He liked the sound of 'my Ginny', though. Probably a bit too much.

"I'm sorry for what I did to her," Brody was saying, but his face was caught in a sneer.

"Tell it to someone who believes it," Draco hissed.

"I can't believe I let her go." Brody sighed.

Draco was on him in a moment, towering over him. "Let her go? You fucking bastard. You're lucky I don't Avada you right now, but I'd rather not go to Azkaban."

"You don't deserve her either," Brody said, sounding braver than he looked. "At least I loved her."

Draco stepped back. His mind was screaming at him to leave before he did something like kill the bastard. His body was telling him to lay the guy flat. "You know what? You're right. I don't deserve her. But at least I don't beat her. Does it make you feel like a man, Mellovich?" He pulled his fist back quickly and caught Brody hard in the stomach. The other man doubled over. "You feel like a man now?" Draco grabbed Brody's hair and yanked him up until they were face to face. "I'll tell you now, you piece of shit, you go near her ever again and I might accidentally use you as target practice. You got me?" He allowed himself one more punch to the gut, then let go roughly, turned and left the room.

* * *

Draco took out his phone once he was on the street outside the ministry building. It wasn't far to Ginny's flat so he'd decided to walk. Perhaps the fresh air would help clear his mind and take the edge off his rage.

He looked down at his phone and contemplated who to call. He just wanted to check in with Blaise and Ginny. He should just call Blaise and get a quick report. Instead, he hit number 3, then send.

It took her a moment to answer the phone, and in that moment, Draco feared the worst. Then her cheerful voice came over the line.

"Hello, Malfoy." He breathed again.

"Hey. How're you guys doing?"

"Some bodyguard you sent me. The guy can't even beat me at Wizard's chess."

Draco laughed, his tension slowly evaporating. It was so good to hear her voice. "Well, let's do take into account who your brother is. Best played game at Hogwarts and all that rot."

"I suppose I did learn a thing or two," she replied in a haughty voice. "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to your flat. I decided to walk."

She gasped. "The great Draco Malfoy is walking. I'd never have dreamed of it."

"No?" He said with a smile. "And what _do_ I do in your dreams?"

She was silent for a moment and he imagined her pretty mouth open, her eyes wide in indignation. Then she said calmly, "Actually, Malfoy, you'll be disappointed to know that you don't feature in any of my dreams."

Draco snorted. "Right." Before she could protest, he went on. "I'll be there in five minutes. The password's 'denial'."

"Whatever," she said and hung up. Draco smiled to himself as he shut his phone.

* * *

"Brody's not behind it," Draco stated evenly as he walked into the flat. Ginny thought she heard disappointment in his voice.

"Okay," she said softly. He looked over at her.

"You're not going to ask how I know?"

She shook her head. "I trust you." He looked a little stunned. She wasn't sure why, she'd told him that before.

"Right." He finally nodded.

"Now what?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know." Draco sighed, running a hand through his blonde locks. Ginny's fingers itched to do it for him. Was his hair as soft as it looked? "Any ideas?" He asked Blaise. Blaise looked thoughtful for a moment, then he shook his head.

Draco sat on the arm of the couch next to Ginny, his hand finding its way to the base of her neck. "Well, if you get an idea, call me, yeah?" Draco said to Blaise. Ginny shivered as his fingers traced patterns on her nape.

"Yeah," Blaise said. "I'll think on it. I've got to go though. I'm going to see Luna before they release her." He smiled at Ginny.

"Wait," she said as he headed to the door. "I thought you were my bodyguard." Blaise smiled, opened the door, and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

"It's my turn to guard your body, Red," Draco said softly, his fingers massaging her neck in a way that made her tingle from head to toe. She looked up at him, perched beside her, a grin on his pretty face. Oh boy.

* * *

A/N: So there you go! Thanks for reading and don't forget to let me know what you thought! 


	15. She's Mine

A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait, I've been sick (blah), I hope this chapter makes up for it (definitely m-rated!). Thanks so much to everyone who's still reading and reviewing! You rock! And, yes, the "It's my turn to guard your body" quote was from Ranger (from Janet Evanovich's Stephanie Plum series). I didn't cite it because I wasn't sure if any of you would even know who Janet Evanovich was (apparently a couple). Maybe someday I'll write you guys a Plum fic (just know that I ship Babe, Cupcakes can look elsewhere for entertainment). And without further ado…

_

* * *

_

Previously:

_Draco sat on the arm of the couch next to Ginny, his hand finding its way to the base of her neck. "Well, if you get an idea, call me, yeah?" Draco said to Blaise. Ginny shivered as his fingers traced patterns on her nape. _

"_Yeah," Blaise said. "I'll think on it. I've got to go though. I'm going to see Luna before they release her." He smiled at Ginny._

"_Wait," she said as he headed to the door. "I thought you were my bodyguard." Blaise smiled, opened the door, and stepped outside, closing the door behind him._

"_It's my turn to guard your body, Red," Draco said softly, his fingers massaging her neck in a way that made her tingle from head to toe. She looked up at him, perched beside her, a grin on his pretty face. Oh boy._

* * *

Luna was sleeping when Blaise walked into her hospital room. She looked like a child; blonde hair spread out over her pillow, pale skin made even paler by the man-made lights. He watched her eyes move beneath the nearly-transparent skin of her eyelids, as he sat in a chair beside her bed.

When he'd found her in that building, he'd thought she was dead. She'd been lying there, so still and pale, a small smile etched onto her face, and he'd thought he was too late. Then he'd noticed her chest rising and falling softly, slowly, and he'd found a pulse. He had been removing her shackles when he heard the warning tones. He'd barely gotten her out. He should have known something as wrong; should have realized it the moment he'd discovered her there, unguarded.

Luna stirred slightly on the bed and he pulled his attention back to her. He shouldn't be this involved, he told himself. When he'd been helping Draco, she'd been just another victim; some faceless innocent it was their job to save. But in saving her, she'd become so much more.

Luna made a small sound and turned her head to the other side, as if pulling away from something. Her hands were fisted in the blankets, her head twisting from side to side.

"No," she moaned. "No, no, no." Her breathing became faster.

"Luna." He reached out to touch her arm but she flinched away, whimpering under her breath. "Luna, honey, it's just a dream," he assured her a little louder.

A tear escaped from underneath her scrunched-up lid and she curled into a ball. "No," she whispered.

"Luna," he said, grasping her shoulders and shaking gently. "Luna, wake up." She trembled beneath his hands. "Luna, honey, it's okay. It's over now. It's just a dream." He squeezed her shoulders slightly and she woke with a start, her eyes wide. A sob escaped her throat. For a moment she just stared up at him in blind terror, and then her eyes seemed to focus.

"Blaise?" She whispered.

"Yeah, honey, it's me." Then she did the one thing he wasn't expecting and threw herself into his arms. He caught her around the waist and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Shh," he whispered, bringing a hand up to stroke her hair. "It's all over. You're safe now. I've got you."

Slowly, her trembling quieted and she pulled back to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He bent to look into her eyes. "Hey, don't be, okay? You have nothing to be sorry for."

She smiled slightly and placed a hand on the shoulder of his shirt. "Your shirt's all wet."

"Is that all?" He asked with a smile. He took out his wand and aimed it at his shirt, muttering a drying spell. "There," he whispered, "all better."

She pulled away then, and scooted up to the headboard, pulling her knees up to her chest. He watched her silently for a moment then moved back to his chair.

"How are you doing?" He finally asked.

"Fine." She shrugged then glanced up at him. "When I'm awake." He smiled gently and nodded.

"They'll get better," he said. "The nightmares, I mean. Or at least, you'll get them less often."

She watched him for a moment. "What are your nightmares about?"

He cocked his head. She was so different from any other girl he knew; so straightforward and curious. It was…refreshing. "The war, mostly," he answered her. "Losing so many friends, almost losing others."

"I used to dream about the war," she murmured. Blaise nodded silently. "About being kidnapped." She sighed. "When I was younger I'd dream about my mum. About how she died."

"I'm so sorry," Blaise said quietly. She looked up as if surprised to still find him there.

"Oh, no," she said, a gentle smile on her pretty face, "it was so long ago." She looked off into nothing. "And I'll see her again someday."

Blaise nodded. What a strange and remarkable girl. She was silent for awhile and Blaise thought it was probably time to change the subject.

"So, Draco and Ginny, huh?" He said with a small grin. She looked up at him.

"What about them?"

He shrugged. "I think there's something between them."

"Oh, yes?" She asked, her own face splitting into a grin. "How very unexpected."

He chuckled lightly. "It's nothing if not that."

"Well," she said lightly, "I can only trust your judgment since I've yet to see them together, and Ginny has been so very close-lipped."

"Has she now?" Luna nodded. "Well, I'm not certain Draco even realizes the depth of his own feelings."

Luna shook her head sadly. "Men." Then she caught his eyes and the sparkle in her own made his breath catch.

"Men indeed," he said tightly. He scooted his chair a bit closer to the bed. "So, you really don't know how Ginny feels?"

She shrugged and lowered her legs so she could scoot closer to him. "Ginny tends to keep her feelings to herself. She hasn't had much luck with men. I think she's afraid that if she lets on too much, she'll get hurt."

"I suppose that's valid."

"If Draco really wants her, he's going to have to prove to her that he's not going to hurt her – physically or emotionally – and that he's not going anywhere." Blaise nodded.

"I'll be sure to let him know."

"From what Ginny has told me, he's taken to protecting her." Blaise nodded. "I'd say that's a very good start." She rolled over onto her stomach, her face about twelve inches from his. "Ginny's been on her own, in one way or another, for a long time. I'd say it's high time she find someone to take care of her."

"That's perfect," Blaise murmured, "because Draco always protects what's his. He's got this overly chivalrous streak in him. Most women hate it, but perhaps it's just what our little Ginevra needs."

"If she'll let him," Luna pointed out. Blaise smiled and nodded.

"What about you?" He asked quietly.

"What about me?" One of her slender, golden eyebrows rose and fell.

"What do you need in a man?" She pulled herself to a sitting position, moving away from him in the process, and regarded him cautiously. "Hypothetically speaking, of course," he added. Her nod was stiff.

"Umm, well." She shrugged. "I don't really know."

"Well," he began, "What have your other boyfriends been like?"

She flushed pink clear to her ears. "I've only had a few," she admitted.

"And?" She was quiet for a moment as if contemplating whether to answer him or not.

"They were kind and caring and understanding."

"All of them?" He asked. She seemed to think about it.

"Yes."

"Did they make you laugh?" Her brow furrowed.

"Neville did. Sometimes."

"Sometimes?" He asked with a slight smile.

She caught his eyes. "Yes."

He nodded. "Did you feel safe with them?" Her eyes widened.

"Of course. I mean, they never…"

"No. I mean really safe. Nothing-in-the-world-can-touch-me safe." She bit her bottom lip.

"I don't know," she finally whispered.

"Then there's your answer." He caught her eyes and pinned her in place. "Do you want to feel safe?" She nodded. "Do you want to laugh?" She nodded again. "Do you want to have the best sex this side of the Atlantic?" She gasped and a glorious pink tinge crept into her pale cheeks. She lowered her eyes but he reached out and turned her face back to him.

"Come to dinner with me next week." She merely stared. "We don't have to start with the amazing sex, we'll just talk." He ran his thumb down her jaw. "I want to get to know you. I find you utterly fascinating, I must admit." She was silent, her eyes wide. "You don't have to answer now. Just think about it, yeah?" She nodded slowly. He let his hand linger on her face a moment longer, then pulled it away. "I believe your friend is waiting to take you home," he said quietly. "I'm sure he'll want all the sordid details." He stood and turned to the door. Colin peeked in, looking extremely sheepish.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

"Not a problem," Blaise said. "I've got to be going anyhow." He turned back to Luna. "Let me know, yeah?" She nodded silently. "Good." Then he turned, nodded at Colin, and strode out of the room.

* * *

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and slid out from under Draco's hand.

"We need to talk." She felt his eyes on her as she stood and walked across the room. The more distance here the better, she thought.

"Alright," he said, "what would you like to talk about?" She watched him for a moment, but his face was unreadable, his eyes shuttered.

"You," she said quietly, "and me. Us."

"What about us?" He asked in his low, smooth voice.

"Well." She stared out the window, unable to make eye contact. "I don't think you wanted me to wear this," she said, plucking at his shirt, which she was still wearing, "so that Blaise wouldn't be distracted."

"No?" He stood and she felt him move closer. "Then why did I want you to wear it?"

She turned to pin him with a glare. "You tell me." But he just kept coming towards her. There was a sharp rap on the door. Draco froze. Ginny turned towards the door, but in a flash Draco was in front of her, pushing her behind him. He put his eye to the peephole and sighed in disgust. Before Ginny could ask who it was, Draco pulled the door open.

"Go away, Potter." Draco growled, but Harry brushed past him into the flat. "I guess if you're the boy-who-won't-bloody-die, 'go away' means 'come on in, have some fucking tea'." Draco slammed the door shut and walked to the couch where he sat back and closed his eyes.

Ginny turned to Harry. "Harry."

"We need to talk, Gin." She thought she heard Draco mutter something like 'sounds familiar', but when she glanced over, he appeared to be sleeping.

"What do you want, Harry?" She asked, resigned that she at least had to hear him out. She couldn't avoid him forever.

"Can we talk?" He asked quietly. "Alone." They both glanced at Draco. One of his eyes cracked open and he peered from her to Harry and back again. She nodded slightly, though his leaving the room was probably the last thing she wanted at the moment. Draco's eyes opened slowly and he watched her for a moment before he stood and walked to the door.

"I'll be in the hall. Shout if you need me." Then he was gone and she was left alone with Harry.

He stepped towards her and she stepped back, out of his reach. He let his hands fall to his sides.

"I'm sorry, Gin." She closed her eyes. She really didn't want to hear all this again.

"Harry."

"Hear me out, Gin." She opened her eyes and nodded slowly. "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you, Ginny. I'm sorry I left you before the war. I'm sorry we didn't work out. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you with Brody."

"Harry, please." She didn't think she could stand to hear his bull one more time; she'd heard it so many times over the years.

"I'm sorry you had to see me with all of those bimbos." Her head snapped up. Of all the pompous, arrogant… "I want you back, Gin." She froze. In all the times he'd tried to apologize to her, he'd never once said that.

"What?"

"I need you back, Ginny. I need you in my life. I was your first," he said, taking a step towards her, "I want to be your last."

She shook her head and backed away from him. "You may have been my first, Harry, but it's too late. We're just not meant to be."

He nodded. Slowly, his green eyes slid shut. "I guess I'm just the guy who's had too many chances." She watched him in silence until his eyes opened. She was shocked by the pain saw there. "It's him, isn't it?"

"Who?" She asked quietly, although she thought she knew the answer.

"Malfoy." Oh Merlin. How could she answer that? How could she say yes and watch the pain in Harry's eyes? How could she say no when she was afraid she was falling in lov…she shook her head determinedly.

"He has nothing to do with this." She walked towards him and stopped about an arm's length away. "I'm not the girl for you, Harry. We're too much like brother and sister. We're better off friends." She smiled gently. "She's out there, though, and you'll find her."

He nodded and stepped back, towards the door. "I'll see you around, Gin." Then he left and she stood there in the empty flat until Draco stepped in and closed the door.

"You okay?" He asked, moving towards her. She nodded.

"Fine." Then she turned away from him so he wouldn't see the emotional turmoil that was making her dizzy.

"Okay," he said, though she could tell by the tone of his voice that he didn't believe her. "You still want to talk?"

"In a minute," she said quietly. She heard him sit on the couch.

She was scared. She was scared shitless. Harry was gone. Harry was gone for good, but that wasn't what frightened her. There was a psycho kidnapped out there looking to get his hands on her, but that wasn't it either. No, what frightened her to the depth of her being was that she was pretty sure she was in love with the man sitting across the room on her grandmother's old, faded sofa; the man she'd been taught to hate all her life; the man who'd flirted with her and annoyed her and pulled her from exploding buildings; the man who'd pledged to protect her at any cost. But beside all that sat the fear of having her heart broken yet again; of him getting bored and moving on; of him finding someone better; of him not loving her at all; of him laughing at her, ripping her heart out and handing it to her on a platter.

"Why did you want me to wear your shirt?" She asked, not turning to look at him. He didn't answer but she didn't turn around; she didn't think she could look him in the eye, not knowing what she knew now.

"Does it matter?" He finally asked.

"Yes." She felt, more than heard, him stand and move towards her.

"Red, look at me." When she didn't, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ginevra."

She turned then and looked up into his grey eyes. They were dark and intense and she felt the tiniest prick of unease.

"Why do you think I wanted you to wear the shirt?"

She shook her head. "No. You don't get to turn this around. Now answer my question. It wasn't really so Blaise wouldn't get distracted, was it?"

"No," he said quietly. "Blaise doesn't get distracted."

"Then why?" He grasped her arms and pulled her towards him until she had to tip her head way back to look into his eyes.

"Because I'm a Malfoy. And Malfoy's don't share."

She pulled out of his grasp with an outraged cry and glared up at him. "You can't share what's not yours," she spat.

His eyes flashed black and he took a menacing step forward. This time she didn't flinch, didn't move away.

"You are mine, Ginevra," he growled. "Maybe not in the conventional sense of the word, but you're mine to protect."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think my dad meant that you had to protect me from possible boyfriends."

His eyes got darker, if that were possible, and he took a deep breath. "If Blaise ever…if he ever…you're mine and…the thought of you with him, or any other man just… I'd kill him." It was enough for her. If this was how he told her that he cared about her, she'd take it for now. She'd worry about her heart tomorrow. "I swear to God…fucking bastard…mine…" She stepped forward onto her tiptoes and attached her mouth to his. Draco froze mid-tirade, his mouth opened in surprise and Ginny plunged her tongue into his hot mouth. A cross between a grunt and a moan escaped the back of his throat, then his hands slid into her hair and her eyes slid closed.

He tasted like coffee and cinnamon and pure male heat. His tongue slid over hers and his hands tangled in her hair, pulling and tugging in an erotic dance, and she felt herself melt. This was what she'd been missing. This was what she'd almost had that night of the stakeout. She moaned low in her throat and one of Draco's hands slid to her back. His fingers slipped beneath her shirt and she shivered at the contact. Then he pulled her tight against him and his erection pressed into her stomach and she gasped into his mouth.

He nipped her bottom lip then pulled back far enough to look at her. His eyes were dark, like the ice out in the middle of a lake where the water hasn't quite frozen over. It sent a thrill through her and she leaned up to capture his mouth again. He chuckled and moved his mouth to her neck as his hands slid up the back of her shirt.

"We should stop," she whispered breathlessly. He nodded against her shoulder, bare now where he'd pushed back the neckline of her overlarge t-shirt.

"We will." He bit her softly where neck met shoulder and she shuddered in his arms. "In a minute."

She slid her hands down his hard chest to the hem of his t-shirt and he paused long enough for her to tug it over his head. Then his hot hands were sliding up her sides to her ribcage, bringing both shirts with them, and before she knew it she was standing before him in just her bra and her tiny little shorts.

Before she had time to feel self-conscious, his mouth was on her again, kissing a wet trail down her neck, over her collarbone to her barely there cleavage. Her hands went to his belt buckle and she tugged until it came open. He moved aside her shaking fingers and undid his fly, then pushed his jeans to the floor and stepped out of them.

His navy blue boxers did little to hide his jutting erection. Her eyes slid up his body, from his washboard stomach to his muscled chest to his broad shoulders. Their eyes caught, then they were kissing again, all hungry mouths and hot tongues and roaming hands.

He walked her backwards until she hit the wall and Ginny moaned at the delicious feel of him pressed so tightly against her. She wrapped one leg around his waist just to feel the friction of his erection against her hot center. He groaned and grasped her behind, hoisting her up and wrapping both of her legs around his waist.

"Bedroom," he gasped against her neck. She shook her head.

"No." She ground herself against him, pleased at his little intake of breath. "Here."

He growled and kissed her again, hot and hard and intense, and she clutched his shoulders. She wanted to climb inside him. He felt so good. He unclasped her bra and slid it down her arms. Then his mouth was on her breast, sucking and licking, sending fire through her body and straight to her core. She gasped and held on for dear life. His teeth grazed her nipple and she thought she might orgasm on the spot.

"Draco." She needed him now; needed to be a part of him, to feel him moving deep inside her.

He set her down long enough to remove her shorts and knickers, and his boxers, then she was back in his arms, wrapped around him, his erection rubbing tantalizingly against her wetness.

"Oh Merlin," he groaned. He held her with one arm, her back pressed tight against the wall. With his other hand he reached between them and touched her right where she ached.

"Oh," she gasped as he slid on long finger into her. His thumb found her little bundle of nerves and pressed. He caught her gasp with his mouth, then his tongue was plunging in time with his finger and her eyes slid closed at the raw, electric pleasure he was creating.

Then suddenly both his mouth and his hand were gone. Her eyes snapped open. His gaze was dark, intense, and filled with lust.

"Ginevra."

"Yes." She nodded quickly. "Now. Please."

A small smirk creased his face. Then he lifted her up and pulled her back down, impaling her on his long, hard length. He groaned low in his throat and buried himself deeper.

She nearly came at the feel of him filling her so completely, so perfectly. He caught her eyes and she couldn't look away as he began to move, pulling out, almost all the way, then plunging back in.

"Draco," she gasped as he changed his angle and her world spun. He chuckled and did it again. She could feel the pressure building and tightened her legs, meeting him stroke for agonizingly pleasant stroke.

"Draco," she moaned. "I'm going to…oh God…"

"Let it go," he whispered against her heated skin. "I've got you." Then he reached between them and pinched her clit and she imploded. Wave after wave of intense pleasure rocked her and she moaned his name over and over again.

He continued to drive into her until she felt him stiffen. He plunged in deep and held as his hot seed emptied into her, pulling her into another orgasm.

When her head stopped spinning and her eyes were able to focus, she looked up at him. He still had her pinned to the wall, was still buried deep inside her. He turned around and slid down the wall, her in his lap, never disconnecting them.

"Wow," he gasped once he'd caught his breath. She smiled and burrowed deeper into his chest.

"Wow indeed." He stroked her hair, down her back to her behind. Then his hand froze.

"Ginevra." She looked up into his silver eyes. Merlin, she loved him. She loved his eyes and his face and the way he said her name. "Tell me you're on the potion." Her heart stopped as she realized they hadn't used a contraception spell.

"No," she whispered. "Oh Merlin I…well I…I haven't been with anyone and I…" She blinked to keep from crying. "Oh God."

"Shhh." He stroked her face gently and lowered his head to gaze into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Red." His eyes searched hers. "I've never forgotten a contraception charm." He looked down to where they were still joined, shaking his head slowly. "Never." When he looked back up at her, his eyes were soft and silver. "We'll worry about it when it comes to that, yeah?" She blinked a few times then nodded. "You'll tell me, right? Because no child of mine is going to be a bastard. I'll be there for it."

He'd be there for it, but would he be there for her? She didn't want to think about it. She'd just had the best sex of her life with the man she loved and she didn't even know how he felt about her.

She lost her train of thought when he kissed her gently on the lips and she felt him start to harden inside her. He stood, lifting them both from the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked through a haze of renewed passion.

He chuckled. "You didn't think we were done, did you?" He kissed her temple then headed to the bedroom, pausing only long enough to grab his wand and cast a contraception charm.

* * *

A/N: Hope it was worth the wait. I'd love to hear what you thought!


	16. A Light on a Hill

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but school's been hell lately. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, you guys are amazing. And thanks to everyone who's reading, even if you don't get a chance to review. Enjoy!

* * *

Draco watched Ginny as she slept, her head resting gently on his chest, her fingers curled on his stomach. He was painfully hard just looking at her.

They'd made love, and he had to admit that's exactly what it had been, twice last night after their initial bout against the wall. The first time had been on the bed, simple missionary style, long and slow and sweet. At the end, he'd thought he saw a tear in her eye, but when he'd leaned down to look, it had been gone.

The second time had been early this morning. He'd woken her, his fingers busy between her legs. She'd come before she was even fully awake, then climbed on top of him and brought them both to completion once more. She was a goddess, plain and simple.

He felt her stir against him and reached down to smooth his hand over her back.

"Hey," he whispered as her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times then a small smile lit her face.

"Hello."

"Sleep well?" He asked, leaning down to kiss the top of her tousled head.

"Right up until you woke me in the middle of the night." She smiled sleepily.

"Ah," he said, grinning into her hair, "but what a way to wake, no?" She rolled her eyes, then turned her head and placed a kiss on his chest. He groaned.

"I'd like nothing more than to be inside you again this morning, but I have to get to the office."

"Draco Malfoy," she laughed, "you are insatiable." She pulled away and sat up.

He took a moment to appreciate her bare breasts before she caught him staring and pulled the sheet up around her. He sighed. "I suppose I am insatiable where you're concerned. But enough about that." He stretched his arms up over his head with a yawn. "You have two options." He looked over at her. "You can come with me to the office, or I can find a babysitter for you."

She looked thoughtful, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

"What are you doing at the office?"

"Meeting with Blaise. We're going to discuss the case: suspects, possible motives, things like that. All my files and notes are there."

She nodded. "As much as I want to be involved in this, I think I've had enough of the case for now."

"Alright," he said, "I'll call a friend of mine to stay with you."

"No." She shook her head.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll go stay with my brother." He watched her for a moment, taking in her tousled hair, her flushed cheeks. He shook himself mentally.

"Which brother?"

"Ron," she answered. "He's an auror. Is that a good enough babysitter for you?"

He smiled up at her. "I suppose so."

"Good."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Go hop in the shower and I'll drop you off."

She stood and tugged the sheet from the bed, wrapping it around her. He wondered why she was so concerned about modesty this morning; it hadn't seemed to matter last night.

In his mind, he got up and ripped the sheet from her body before accompanying her to the shower. But he knew that if he did that, he'd never make it to the office today.

"Red," he called as a thought struck him. She turned in the doorway to the bathroom. "Not a word of this," he said, motioning between them, "to you brother. I need to focus on the case right now, not on outrunning two dozen or so Weasleys." She smirked at him, turned and entered the bathroom.

* * *

Draco smiled down at her as they approached the door to Ron and Hermione's flat.

"Now, try not to think of me _all_ day," he said as he knocked on the door.

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes. "You are so full of yourself."

He smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Play your cards right, Red, and you could be full of me, too."

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to retort, but the door opened and Ron peered out at them.

"See you later, Red." Draco smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead before turning and leaving.

Ron groaned as he ushered Ginny into the flat. "He didn't just…I mean, you and him aren't…" He looked at her for a moment but she just smiled at him. He could just deal with her and Draco being…whatever it was they were. Ron groaned louder and shut the door, throwing up the wards.

"Mione," he called. "Come tell Gin she can't let Malfoy kiss her like that, people might get ideas."

"He kissed you?" Hermione gasped, running out of the kitchen. "Ohhh," she squealed. "Was it any good?"

Ginny felt herself blush.

"It was on the forehead," Ron clarified. He turned to Ginny, his ears turning red. "It was, wasn't it?"

"Yes." She nodded quickly. "Yes, of course."

Hermione continued to grin. "Ohhh, we knew it."

"Who knew what?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing, nothing," Hermione said, heading back into the kitchen. The two Weasleys followed. "I was just talking to Colin and Luna."

"And?" Ron pressed. Hermione turned to glare at him, hands on hips.

"And nothing, Ronald Weasley. It's none of your business."

Ron groaned, rolled his eyes, and stomped out of the kitchen. Hermione turned to Ginny with a grin.

"You look happy," she said. Ginny shrugged, unable to erase the goofy grin from her face. "You did it, didn't you? You and Malfoy?"

"I…we…" Ginny gasped.

Hermione shook her head. "You don't need to tell me, I know. I'll bet he was amazing, wasn't he?"

Ginny just smiled widely and Hermione started squealing again.

* * *

"Drake, man, you're going to give yourself brain damage." Draco picked his head up from where he'd been banging it on his desk and glared at Blaise.

"Who cares?" He muttered.

"Oh, come on," Blaise chuckled. "Quit being so melodramatic. We'll solve this one. We always do."

Draco groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "What are we missing?"

Blaise stood and began to pace the room. "Let's start back at the beginning, shall we?"

Draco nodded.

"Okay, we thought it was the AMIG because of Luna's articles."

"But we ruled them out," Draco put in.

"Twice over," Blaise agreed. "First, when the veritaserum turned up nothing, and again when we discovered that Luna wasn't the target."

"Right." Draco nodded. "Because Ginny's the target." He groaned. If they didn't solve this case soon, he was going to develop an ulcer from worrying so much.

"So, our next guess," Blaise went on, ignoring Draco's outburst, "was that they were using Luna to get to Ginny."

"Which was correct," Draco said.

"Yes." Blaise nodded. "But why do they want Ginny?"

"Well." Draco sat up straighter. "We assumed that it had something to do with the election."

"Let's run with that assumption," Blaise said, moving back to the desk and sitting down. "We can assume that harming Ginny would be a way of getting to her father."

"To make him drop out of the race," Draco finished.

Blaise nodded. "Who would want Arthur to drop out of the election?"

"The AMIG, other anti-muggle groups, the Pureblood League." Draco counted them off on his fingers. "The opposition, Lewis…" He looked up at Blaise. "Lewis."

Blaise was shaking his head. "Lewis doesn't have the brains or the balls to pull off something like this."

"Well, maybe not him," Draco said, standing behind his desk, "but someone working for him." He paced to the window and back again. "Someone with brains and balls and motive." He paused and turned back to Blaise. "Grey."

"Yes," Blaise said, thumping the desk with his fist for emphasis. "Yes, if Arthur were to win, Grey would lose his position. And he's definitely got the intelligence and the guts to do this."

Draco was already moving to the door. "We'll have to go get him and question him."

"Hold it, man," Blaise called from his seat. "We haven't got that kind of pull. This is the Minister of Magic's number one advisor we're talking about here. We can't just go grab him and drag him down here for interrogation."

Draco frowned. Blaise was right. He shook his head slowly. "We'll just have to get the aurors in on it." He looked up at Blaise. "Let's go talk to Cane."

Blaise grinned. "Oh, this is going to be good," he said, before joining Draco at the door.

* * *

"If I went out to lunch with Blaise, would it be considered a date?" Luna asked, taking a sip of her tea. She and Colin had arrived at Ron and Hermione's about an hour after Ginny. They'd been sitting around discussing men and other gossip ever since, much to Ron's dismay.

"Only if he rips your clothes off," Colin replied with a wistful smile. Hermione choked on her tea and Luna gasped as Ginny and Colin burst into a fit of giggles.

"I've got to get to work," Ron said, rising from the couch and carrying his empty tea cup to the kitchen.

"He actually cleans up after himself?" Ginny giggled to Hermione.

"I've got him well trained." Hermione grinned.

"I heard that," Ron called on his way back out to the living room.

"You love me." Hermione stood from the armchair and stepped up to him.

"I do," he said quietly and kissed her on the lips. Luna "awwwed", Colin made wet kissing noises, Ginny rolled her eyes and turned away.

"You be good, baby sister," Ron said, leaning down to kiss Ginny on the forehead, much as Draco had done. "And take care." He caught her eyes and she nodded.

"I will."

"Good." He opened the door to the hall and Hermione followed to see him off. "See you later," he called, then he apparated away.

Ginny smiled. "I should be going, too."

Hermione turned to her with a frown. "You're not going anywhere. I thought Malfoy said to wait for him here."

"I talked to him while you and Ron were making tea," she lied. "He said that he'd meet me at my flat." He hadn't. In fact, she had no idea where he was right now. This day had been exactly what she'd needed to relax her and get her mind off the case for awhile, but now she really needed some alone time to sift through her jumbled thoughts.

"Alright." Hermione looked skeptical.

Ginny smiled at her gently. She turned to Luna sitting on the sofa with Colin. "Give Blaise a chance," she said. "He's a really great guy." Luna nodded.

"Be careful," Colin called as Ginny slipped into the hallway.

"Always," she promised and apparated home.

* * *

"What do you mean Cane's not here?" Draco growled, his grey eyes piercing the young auror before him.

"I mean…that is, sir…I mean that he had an urgent owl about ten minutes ago. He left in a rush." Draco put a finger to his temple to calm the tingling there.

"When will he be back?"

"I don't know," the young man said, and then scurried off into the maze of cubicles.

"Great," Draco muttered. "Just fucking great."

"Something wrong, Malfoy?" Draco looked up at his old partner, Tony, and sighed.

"It would be a slight understatement at the moment, but yes, something's wrong."

"Cool it, Drake," Blaise hissed. "We'll figure it out."

"Ah." Tony grinned. "That secret case you're working on. The Lovegood case. Read about it in the paper. How's that going?"

"Not so well," Blaise said.

Draco paced the floor in front of Cane's office. Clark Grey was probably behind it, but they had no way of finding out without the head auror's help. Besides that, Grey had to have accomplices. Luna had said that there were three men. That meant that there were at least two people unaccounted for. Mysterious bad guys. Damn them.

A flash of red caught his eye and he turned towards the door to the hall. Ron Weasley spotted him, nodded, then moved to his cubicle. Draco let out a breath.

"Why don't we get Weasley's help?" Blaise asked quietly.

"Because he doesn't have much more pull than we do, or else I would have asked Tony here."

Tony smiled. "Anything you need, Malfoy. You might not have been the safest partner to be around, but you always had my back."

Draco nodded. "Thanks."

Arthur Weasley came running through the doorway just then and froze as his eyes landed on Draco. The man looked panicked, on edge. He held a small piece of parchment in one hand. Draco took a small step forward, but Mr. Weasley quickly closed the distance between them. Ron looked up from his desk, stood and followed.

"I'm glad I found you here, Malfoy." Arthur took a deep breath and handed Draco the parchment. "They've got Ginny."

* * *

A/N: Haha, evil cliffie! You know you love me. Just a refresher, Clark Grey is head advisor for Dairen Lewis, who is the current Minister of Magic. If anyone's lost, let me know and I'll try to explain. As always, I appreciate your opinions.

Oh, and check out my new Bones fic, He Loved.


	17. Dance with the Devil

A/N: Sorry for the long wait…and the cliffie…I've had papers to write and finals to prepare for and all that jazz.

To Shy Susanna Malfoy: Regan was already mentioned (see Ch. 3 "Alright"), but she might make another small appearance at the end.

To CaptainCarrotCactus: I would NEVER abandon a fic, of that you can be assured. It might take me awhile to update, I might even start another fic in the meantime, but I'd never leave you hanging. I'm not the type of person to start something and never finish it.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

Arthur took a deep breath and handed Draco the parchment. "They've got Ginny."

* * *

Time stopped. Or rather, Draco stopped while the universe continued on around him. Blaise's mouth was moving, but the sounds meant nothing to Draco. One thought kept replaying over and over again in his mind. _They've got Ginny. They've got Ginny. _Ron said something, the words reaching his ears as if through molasses, meaning nothing. Then Ron shoved him and the spell was broken.

"Dammit," he cursed. Time picked up as usual, and Draco closed his eyes and ran a hand over his forehead. Think, he told himself. Think. Think. Think.

"They want me to drop out of the race or she d-d-dies."

"No," Draco snapped, his eyes flying open. "You drop out of the race and they don't need her anymore." Think. Think Think. "Here's what you're going to do, Mr. Weasley: You're going to return to your office and act normally. You are going to pretend that nothing has happened and let us handle this."

"Malfoy…" Ron growled.

"But…"

Draco shook his head. "Did anyone see you open this letter?" Arthur shook his head. "Good. Then they'll assume that you haven't received it yet. It'll buy us some time."

"But Ginny…"

"Dammit, Malfoy, my sister…"

"Mr. Weasley, listen to me. The note doesn't include any time limits. They'll keep Ginny alive until they're sure that you'll drop out of the race." Arthur nodded slowly. "If you receive another note, contact me right away."

"Of course."

"No one else," Draco stressed. They still didn't know how deep this went, or who was involved.

"Alright."

"Good. Now trust me, Arthur, I'll get your daughter back." He neglected to mention the part about his willingness to die trying or how her captors might not live to see their trials. Too melodramatic, he told himself.

Arthur stared at him, his eyes wide and scared and so much like Ginny's.

"Trust me," Draco said quietly. Arthur nodded after a moment, gathered himself up, forced a smile, then turned and walked away.

"Malfoy…" Ron began, but Draco spun around and cut him off.

"I don't have time for any battles, Weasley," he said, beginning to pace back and forth. "You'll have to save your horribly half-hearted remarks for once we've saved your sister."

He heard Ron sputter something about "stinking ferrets", then Blaise touched him on the shoulder.

"We need a plan, mate." Draco shook off the hand and continued pacing.

"I know. I know."

God, if this were anyone else, he'd have rushed off to save her by now, but it was Ginny and he couldn't just go sprinting off and damn the consequences. Ginny's life was in danger and if they hurt her…if they… Plan. Need a plan. Plan. He closed his eyes briefly.

"Alright," he finally said, turning back to the other three. "We're not giving up on Grey. I want to at least talk to him." Blaise nodded. The other two looked a bit wary. Draco ignored them.

"Weasley, you'll come with me to do that. But first, call your mu…Granger and make sure Ginny isn't there."

Ron nodded, ignoring Draco's rudeness, and stepped away to call Hermione. He returned a few moments later looking grim.

"She left right after I did. Went back to her flat. I guess she told Hermione that you were waiting there for her."

Draco shook his head. What a stupid little witch. Ginny had known he'd be out all day. He'd told her to wait for him at Hermione's. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and reminded himself that he was being unfair to her. After being forced into protection, he couldn't blame her for wanting to get away from it all, for wanting some alone time. He only wished that it wasn't her life she'd been gambling with.

"Blaise, you and Tony check her flat," he said finally. Blaise nodded. "Call me if you find her. Come on, Weasley, you're with me."

The walk to Grey's office was in silence. Ron was, no doubt, wallowing in guilt over losing his sister. Draco was caught up in his planning. They could torture it out of Grey. They could bribe him into giving up his cohorts. They could take a page out of his book and threaten his family. Draco forced the ideas from his mind. They'd have to play it by ear, he knew. No amount of planning could prepare them for the unknown path which lay ahead.

"Malfoy." Draco looked up at Ron and realized that they had stopped. The redhead motioned to a utilitarian grey door in front of them. The silver plaque read:

CLARK GREY, Chief Advisor to the Minister

"Let me borrow your cell phone," Draco said quickly, a half-formed plan hatching as he spoke.

"Why?" He glared at Ron until the other man sighed and pulled the device from his pocket.

Draco stashed it in his own robes, took a deep breath and opened the door.

The secretary at the outer desk smiled beguilingly at them as Draco strode into the room, Ron on his heels. Her smile faded, however, as he kept walking right past her desk to the closed door just beside it.

"Sir," she called, "Sir, wait, you can't…"

But Draco was already pulling the door open and walking into the devil's inner sanctum, and then Ron shut the door behind them and the girl's voice was cut off.

Grey rose slowly from his desk. "Excuse me, but…"

"No, excuse me, Mr. Grey, but I need a word with you," Draco said, closing in on Grey. The older man looked between Ron and Draco uneasily.

"What is this in regards to?"

"Oh, I think you know," Ron bit out.

The man continued to look politely bewildered. "Well, I'm sure I don't," he said.

"Ginevra Weasley," Draco stated coldly. For a moment Grey faltered, then his eyes hardened and he let out a long breath.

"Why don't you boys have a seat?" He said, motioning to the two chairs in front of his desk. When they ignored the invitation, Grey sighed and took his own seat. "So," he said, calmly interlacing his fingers upon the dark wood of his desk. "What seems to be the issue here?"

Ron took a jerky step towards Grey, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. "Where is she?" He asked, his voice rising with each word. "Where's my baby sister?"

Draco though about telling him to calm down, to take a step back and be level-headed about all of this, but he was having a hard time doing that himself. He knew that he needed to distance himself from the terror of the truth, but he couldn't seem to step back far enough to erase the image of Ginny bound and bleeding in some God-forsaken warehouse from his mind. Then Grey's lips tipped up in an unmistakably smug smile, allowing Draco a glimpse of the devil hiding behind the neatly combed hair and the pristine dressrobes. He felt the iron grip of his control slip a little.

"What would I want with your baby sister?" Grey asked, almost kindly.

"You sick bastard…"

Draco ignored Ron's rant and leaned over the desk slowly, almost predatorily, to hiss next to Grey's face. "We may not be able to prove it, Mr. Grey, but allow me to assure you that if you or any of your cronies harm one hair on her head, you'll have me to answer to." Grey swallowed loudly, then covered it with a low chuckle. Draco slid his hand over until it bumped something hard and plastic; he curled his fingers around it. "I'll ruin you, Mr. Grey," he said as he slid the item into his robes. "I'll hurt you in ways you never dreamed existed." He grasped Ron's cell phone inside the pocket of his robes and performed a nonverbal transfiguration spell. "I'll make you wish your mother had never met your father," he finished, sliding the newly transfigured phone onto the desk and standing up. "Good day, sir."

Ron froze mid-tirade. "Wha…but…"

Draco grasped a fistful of his robes and hauled him out the door, past the befuddled looking secretary and back to the lifts.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" Ron spluttered as they made their way back to auror headquarters. "What about my sister?"

"Patience, Weasley."

Tony and Blaise were waiting when they entered the room. Blaise shook his head.

"The wards were down. Nothing else."

Draco nodded and reached into the pocket of his robes.

"Isn't that…" Ron began.

"Yes."

"But it was still on his desk when we left."

"No," Draco said. "It wasn't"

"But then…" Realization dawned slowly. Ron's eyes widened. "You switched them? You left me cell phone there! Hermione's gonna kill me."

Draco handed the phone to Blaise.

"Grey's cell phone," he said. "I want you to trace the last few calls."

One worry-filled, patience-wearing, hair-pulling hour later, Tony and Blaise returned from their cell phone tracing.

Draco stopped mid-pace and waited for someone to speak.

Blaise held up the phone. "Last two calls were to an untraceable number." Draco let out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding.

"Any good news?" He asked.

"The call before that," Blaise said slowly, "was to Reynold Cane."

Draco stared at him.

"Reynold Cane?" Ron asked. "Head auror Reynold Cane?"

Blaise nodded.

"Shit," Draco muttered.

"You think he had something to do with it?" Tony asked.

Draco looked up at him. "Do centaurs do it in the woods?" He blew out a breath. The whole goddamn ministry was corrupt.

"That kid said Cane got an urgent call and left," Blaise supplied.

Draco nodded grimly. "That was about the time Ginny went missing."

"But even if Cane is our guy," Blaise began, "we've still got at least one nutcase to find."

Draco ran an admittedly shaky hand through his hair. "Has Cane had any meetings in the last few weeks? Meetings that seemed out of place or unusual?" He asked Tony.

Tony chewed the inside of his cheek before answering. "Well, he had a meeting with the AMIG's law wizard to discuss parole. He met with Kinglsey Shacklebolt." He paused. "That one ended in a lot of yelling and a slammed door."

"Kingsley wouldn't…" Ron began to protest.

"I know," Draco said. "What else?"

"Umm, Sal Saloney came in a few days ago. We were all pretty surprised at that, considering what happened a few years ago and all."

Draco tuned him out. Saloney. That was all he'd needed to hear. Sal Saloney was their third guy.

"Didn't Saloney threaten Ginny that day at the bar?" Blaise asked.

Draco nodded. "Pretty much. He said that Lewis, or Grey rather, had made him some promises, regarding the head auror position."

"Maybe Grey made promises to Cane, too." Ron muttered darkly. "That would explain the fight with Kingsley. Kingsley's head of magical defense, the next step up for Cane. Maybe he was trying to get Kingsley to back down on his own."

"So that's what this is all about?" Tony asked incredulously. "Job promotions?"

"So it would seem," Blaise murmured.

Now they knew the who and perhaps the why, but that didn't bring them any closer to finding Ginny and time was wearing thin. Draco growled and slammed his fist down on a desk.

"Dammit."

* * *

A/N: So there it is! A short chapter, but you got a few answers…or did you? In case you'd forgotten, Tony was Draco's partner when he was an auror (I might add that he's very Italian and very cute...not much unlike Tony DiNozzo from the TV show NCIS, although I didn't plan it that way). A few more chapters to go! Please let me know what you thought!


	18. I Need You

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been up to my eyeballs in end of term papers and finals and sick four-year-olds. Thanks so much for hanging in there and thanks for all the awesome reviews. I'm going to try and finish this fic by next week so I can get into something new (although, who knows how realistic that goal is). And without further ado…

* * *

Ginny groaned as she rolled over and sat up. Damn it, that hurt. She rubbed her head where she suspected it had hit the wall or the floor and blinked her eyes open. The room was small, the walls grey cement, as was the floor. She shivered. God, she was an idiot. Draco had warned her. He'd stressed how serious all of this was and that she shouldn't go out alone. And what had she done? She'd zapped right into her flat where they'd been waiting for her. But who? She rolled her neck and tried to remember. Damn it all.

She closed her eyes. She was standing in the hallway outside Ron and Hermione's, assuring everyone that she would be fine. She was in her flat, but something was off, something was wrong, only she never had time to figure it out because just then a dark figure stepped out of the shadows and all she knew was darkness.

"Ugh."

"Feeling better?" She jumped and her eyes flew open and tried, unsuccessfully, to focus. She hadn't been aware that there was anyone else in the room. All that she could discern in the shadowy gloom was the vague outline of a person. A man, she thought. It was definitely a man who had spoken. And she didn't know any women who were that tall.

"Who are you?" She rasped, surprised when her voice came out sounding so hoarse.

"You do not know?" The voice was frustratingly familiar. I should know this, she told herself. I should know who that is. But no matter how hard she tried, the name remained floating somewhere outside of her conscious thought. The man laughed, low and smooth. "Perhaps you hit your head harder than I'd thought. So sorry about that."

"What do you want, you bastard?" The laugh again, and the man stepped forward, still in the shadows, still indiscernible.

"That is the question, isn't it? I suppose it would suffice to say that, for now, we want you." Ginny made to get up but found that she was somehow stuck. She glanced around but there were no visible restraints.

"What have you done to me?"

"Magic, my dear. Such a very helpful resource, is it not?" She made no answer. Whoever these people were who had kidnapped her, they were nuts. And she wasn't going to encourage them. "Do you think that your father will comply with our demands?"

"My father?" She asked quickly, forgetting her resolve to ignore him. "What have you done to my father?"

"Oh nothing yet," the man sighed. "Surely you had realized that this was about him?"

She hadn't. Not until now. Suddenly it all seemed so obvious. Her father. The race for minister. Her frazzled mind stopped there. There was something she was missing, but for the life of her, she couldn't find it.

"You didn't know." It was a statement and Ginny chose to ignore it.

"So you want him to drop out of the race." She saw the slight movement which was the man nodding his head. "He will do it. Then what do you intend to do with me?"

There was no reply for several moments, and then the low laugh. "What do you think?" She felt so cold. Of course she knew what they'd do with her. What use would she be once they'd gotten what they wanted. And leaving her alive would only further their chances of getting caught. Well, she wasn't going to be a victim. She wasn't going to sit idly by until execution time.

"If you kill me, he'll never stop hunting you." The man chuckled.

"Your father? Your father wouldn't know what to do with me if he found me."

"Not my father." She let that sink in while she struggled silently against her magical bonds.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I think you may overestimate your worth to him." It was Ginny's turn to laugh.

"Perhaps. But Draco doesn't like unsolved cases. Especially not one's where people die or disappear. He'll hunt you down. And when he finds you, you'll regret ever being born." Her struggles were becoming frantic. She was sure he must notice them, but he said nothing about it.

"It doesn't matter if he finds me or not. By then, we'll have achieved our goal and you'll be dead." She smiled into the darkness.

"He'll be here, don't you doubt it."

"No one's coming for you, darling. No one cares."

"They'll come." She said, more to herself than to him. She needed to believe it, even if it weren't true. She needed to hold on to the hope that someone would come or else she'd go mad.

"You've been abandoned." The man chuckled. She heard a door creak open and light spilled into the room for a moment. She still couldn't make out her captor's features. "They've forgotten you already."

Ginny shook her head, felt a tear drip onto her finger, and wondered when she'd started crying. Draco would come. He would. He'd not abandoned her. The door slammed shut and she continued to shake her head. He was coming. He'd come and she'd be alright. She had to believe it. It was the only thing keeping her sane.

* * *

Draco ran a shaky hand through his hair as he paced his office. To the window. To the desk. To the door. To the window. To the desk. To the door. Where the hell was she? He blamed her. Though he knew he shouldn't. He knew that it was his fault, but somehow blaming her was easier for him. He could imagine reprimanding her once he had her here in his office again. He could imagine her crying and him forgiving her, because it had never been her fault to begin with. Because it was his.

He slammed a fist down on the desk and sat. The others were in the interrogation room, brainstorming over a pepperoni pizza. He hadn't been hungry. He'd asked to be alone.

This wasn't helping her and he knew it, but where did you go for answers once you'd hit a dead end? You didn't. You gave up and moved on. It was a morbid thought and he reprimanded himself for it immediately. He'd never give up on her. Not now, not tomorrow, not ten years down the road when all hope was lost and her body had inevitably turned to bone. He shivered at the thought.

They'd tracked down all of the abandoned buildings to which Cane or Grey or Saloney had a connection. Nothing. Not a goddamned thing. They were missing something, some link, some fact, some integral part to the case. There was another player. He knew it without knowing how he knew it. Luna had said there were three men who had visited her during her time in captivity. Grey was a public figure. He wouldn't take that kind of a risk. If he was involved, and Draco knew that he was, then his was a behind-the-scenes role. He had the money, the connections, the pull. He was the orchestrator and Cane and Saloney had signed on as kidnappers. For a price, of course. But who was the third?

The door opened and Blaise peeked in, just his head visible, as if ready to pull back out again should Draco prove violent.

"Drake?"

"What are we missing?" Draco asked. "There's someone else involved, I know there is."

Blaise stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. "We think so, too."

Draco looked up as Blaise crossed the room and took his usual place in front of the desk.

"Who?"

Blaise shrugged. "But Grey wouldn't want to get his hands dirty, so we've got a fourth player."

Draco stood and walked to the door. "Come on."

Ron and Tony were still in the interrogation room. Half a cold pizza lay in the middle of the table.

"Who's the fourth guy?" Draco asked them. Tony shrugged.

"Someone else in law enforcement?" Ron asked. "Or a politician. Someone who'd gain something if Lewis won."

Blaise nodded. "But who?"

Ron shook his head. "I don't know."

"That's not good enough!" Draco shouted, slamming the door hard behind him. The room fell silent. Everyone stared at him. "Damn it, I'm sorry. I just…"

"We know," Blaise said softly.

Draco sighed and sank down across from Ron. "We'll find your sister, mate. We will."

Ron nodded.

Draco took a deep breath. "Let's start over."

* * *

She pressed her cheek harder into the cold stone floor. The tears had stopped and she was left with the numb, slightly woozy feeling she'd started out with. All she wanted was Draco; to feel the safety of his arms around her, his breath on her cheek. She wondered where he was, what he was doing, if he was alright. Had he noticed she was gone yet? Was he looking for her? She squeezed her eyes tight. If she concentrated hard enough she could almost hear his voice, telling her that everything was going to be okay. She could almost feel the warmth of his skin against her arms. But then her door swung inward with a loud, rasping creak and it was just cool stone against her arms and her captor telling her that it was dinnertime.

* * *

"So, Grey promised Cane that he could have the Head of Magical Defense position if Lewis won?"

"That's what we assume, yes."

"And he promised Saloney the Head Auror spot." Draco continued.

"Yeah."

"But no one gains anything if Saloney moves up," he growled. "He's got nowhere to move up from."

"What if this last guy wasn't in it for power?" Blaise asked. "What else might motivate someone?"

"Money," Ron said.

"Possessions." Tony.

"A woman," Draco groaned. "The goddamn bastard promised someone Ginny."

"It's a thought," Blaise admitted.

"It's not a goddamn thought," Draco stood and glared down at him. "It's what happened."

"Drake, man, you don't know that," Tony said slowly.

"Aggghhh."

"Okay," Blaise said quickly. "Okay, let's assume he promised her to someone. Who?"

"Who would want Ginny?" Ron asked. Draco just glared at him. "No, no I mean plenty of men would want her. But who would want her that badly?"

Draco sat down hard as it sank in. "Brody."

"Nah," Ron said. "No, I mean, you said he checked out."

"Well, maybe he's a better legilimense than I thought, okay?"

Blaise sat down next to him. "It might not be Brody, Drake."

"Then who the hell else is it?"

Blaise shrugged. "Anyone hitting on her at work?"

Draco shook his head slowly. Had there been? God, this haze of rage was blinding him. He couldn't concentrate. "I don't know."

"Let's go talk to her co-workers," Tony suggested.

Draco nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, okay." Anything would be better than sitting here wondering what was happening to her.

* * *

"Why, Ginevra, so good of you to join us." She knew that voice, rough like gravel under wagon wheels. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

She pried her eyes open and looked up into the sinister dark eyes of Sal Saloney.

"Ah, there you are, sweetheart."

"I'm not your sweetheart," she spat at him.

He smiled and took a step back. "No need to be rude now, I just thought I'd come see you."

Ginny struggled to a sitting position. Her arms and legs and back ached from being in one position on the cold, hard floor for so long. She sat back and glared at the man.

"I see you'll be getting what you want then. What did you call it? Oh, yes. 'Advancement under the new regime.' Very poetic. How will Cane feel?" Sal chuckled and moved towards her.

"I imagine he'll have too much on his hands, being the new Head of Magical Defense and all." He slid a cold hand over her cheek and she smacked it away. "Feisty," Sal chuckled. "I can see why he wanted you now."

"Who?"

Sal laughed. "His was only supposed to be a monetary gain, but then he decided that he wanted you. And who were we to deny him? We won't need you much longer anyway."

"Who?" Ginny repeated. She knew that he was talking about the third kidnapper. She knew now that Cane was the second.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. He'll be back for you soon." He turned and left, shutting the door softly behind him. Ginny curled back into a ball on the floor. She was more than a captive, she was payment. She closed her eyes and imagined that it was Draco holding her now instead of shadows and terror.

* * *

Marena smiled at them when they walked through the doors a half hour later.

"What can I get for you gentlemen?" She asked, then her eyes fell on Draco and her grin widened. "Ginny's not here."

"I know," he said tonelessly. Her smile faltered and she cocked a brow at them.

"We have reason to believe that Ginny has been kidnapped," Tony said.

Marena gasped and a hand flew to her chest. "Oh, dear."

"Can you tell us if you've noticed anything strange lately?" Blaise pressed, ushering Marena to a stool and sitting her down. "Maybe someone paying unusually close attention to Ginny, someone bothering her?"

Marena clasped her hands in her lap and looked up at Blaise. "Well, there are always men paying attention to Ginny. I mean, she's gorgeous and all."

"Think," Tony said, crouching down and taking her hands in his. "Close your eyes." She obeyed. "Do you remember anyone hanging around Ginny lately?"

She shook her head gently and a tear spilled down her cheek. Tony squeezed her hands. "Anyone at all. Maybe it didn't seem strange at the time. Maybe Ginny didn't seem afraid or annoyed. Maybe she even flirted with him." Draco growled low in his throat but Tony ignored him.

"Come on, Marena. I know you can do this."

* * *

"So, I guess they told you that once we're done here, you're mine." Ginny looked up, but the man was still in shadow. Who was he? Where did she know that voice from? She knew that it was something she was supposed to know. Something that was very important.

"Show yourself," she said softly.

"You still don't know who I am?" She could hear the smile in his voice and she knew that he was getting a real kick out of this.

"Show yourself," she repeated.

"As you wish, milady." He stepped forward so that the scant light spilling through the grates in the door fell across his face. Dark hair, straight nose, the bluest eyes she'd seen in a very long time.

"You," she gasped.

* * *

"There was one guy," Marena said finally, her eyes sliding open to look into Tony's. "I didn't catch his name. He came in a couple of times and sat at the bar. He and Ginny flirted. I thought she really liked him." She glanced up at Draco. "Then you came along and I forgot all about him."

"What did he look like?" Ron asked quickly.

"Umm." Marena's eyes fell closed again and Draco wanted to grab her and shake her. Her eyes opened and she looked at Ron. "He was tall."

Draco ran a hand back through his hair and fought to control himself. Lots of people were tall. _He_ was tall for Merlin's sake.

"Anything else?" Blaise asked.

"He had dark hair. Oh, and the most amazing blue eyes. And he spoke with an accent. Italian maybe."

Draco's own eyes fell closed. How could he have missed it? "Ignazio," he muttered.

"Who?" Tony asked, rising from his crouched position.

"Marco Ignazio," Draco said. "He's been working with Cane. He seemed to take a bit of a liking to Red."

"Ignazio?" Blaise asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes."

"Marco Ignazio?"

"Yes, Blaise. I didn't stutter, did I?"

Blaise ran hand back through his dark curls. "Draco, Marco Ignazio is 'Iggy the Gent'. He's a big player with the Italian wizarding mob."

* * *

"Yes, me."

"Bu…but…you…"

"Stop stammering, Ginevra, it's not ladylike." Marco smiled widely and moved across the room towards her. "I think you'll like being with me. I'm certainly a step up from that Malfoy character." He picked up a piece of her hair and twirled it around his finger. "His father, though, now that man was a genius in his day."

"Lucius Malfoy," Ginny spat, "was a murderous bastard. And you're no better."

"Ah," Marco purred. "You didn't seem to think so last time we were together. No, I think then you were very taken with me. Only that Malfoy man had you on such a short leash. I think you'll enjoy it with me, now that he's out of the picture."

Ginny felt her heart stop. "Out of the …what have you done to him?"

Marco just laughed and continued to twirl her hair. She swatted his hand away.

"What did you do to him?" She screamed. Marco laughed louder.

* * *

"The wizarding mob?" Draco asked, his voice rising on the last word.

Blaise nodded. "My mother's brothers live in Italy." He chuckled softly. "They may be able to help us."

"Your uncles are in the Italian wizarding mob?" Ron asked incredulously.

"I am not a liberty to discuss that," Blaise said crisply. "I'll call them."

Draco nodded and moved to follow Blaise. He heard Tony thanking Marena as they made their way to the door, reassuring her that they would find her friend. Now that they knew who the third player most likely was, Draco thought it more likely they'd find her friend's body. A sob caught in his throat and he forced it down. He would not cry. Malfoys did not cry. He did not cry, damn it.

Blaise took out his cell phone once they'd reached the street, and Draco took a moment to wonder when the muggle technology had infiltrated the wizarding world so completely. Perhaps Weasley's plan for integration wasn't so far off base.

"Uncle, how are you?" Blaise spoke in Italian. There was a moment as the person on the other end answered, then, "Good, good. How is the wife?" Blaise smiled a bit at the answer then the smile faded. "I need a favor."

Draco glanced up and down the street. She could be anywhere. She could be here on this very street.

"I'm looking for Marco Ignazio." He heard Blaise say. There was long moment of silence, then, "Thank you, Uncle. Yes, I'll tell her you said hello."

Blaise hung up and turned back to him. "He was somewhere in Italy last my uncle knew."

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Italy. It wasn't such bad news. If he'd been muggle he would have cried, but the world was so much smaller for wizards. All he had to do was close his eyes and he could be in Italy in a matter of seconds. Of course, in this state of mind he might leave half of himself behind.

"Let's go then."

"Hold it, Drake," Tony spoke from the doorway. "Where the hell do you plan to start? Italy's a big country."

"I don't fucking know, Tony, but I'm going to find her."

Blaise placed a hand on his shoulder and Draco turned to see a smile on the other man's face.

"I have an idea."

"Well, fucking spit it out, Zabini," Draco said, shrugging off Blaise's hand.

Blaise was already in motion. He pulled Grey's cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open. He pressed a couple of buttons and his smile grew wider.

"Yes."

"What?" Draco snapped.

"The number we couldn't trace from Grey's phone," he said, looking up at Draco, "it's in Italy."

Draco felt his lips twitch up at the corners. Finally, a new lead.

"How long before you can trace it?" Blaise took out his wand and waved it across the cell phone's screen. A series of numbers and letters appeared above the wand.

"Done," Blaise said. "Let's go."

* * *

A/N: Yay! At least two, maybe three chapters to go. Let me know what you thought and if everything is still making sense. I'll try and post again later in the week.


	19. Lie in the Sound

A/N: So…I guess my plan to finish the story quickly didn't exactly pan out. Ah, well. Thanks so much for all the great feedback. As a reward, here's an extra long chapter for your enjoyment.

* * *

They arrived in Italy in an alley between two crumbling stucco buildings. This wasn't the place, Draco could feel that in his heart, but at least they hadn't been seen. He turned to Blaise.

"Now where?"

Blaise raised his wand so that the numbers appeared again. "That way." He pointed straight ahead of them, out into the open lanes of the city.

Draco wasn't sure which city they were in. His family had had a small estate in Italy, Naples to be exact, until he'd sold it two years ago. He knew only that they were somewhere far north of there, closer to Genoa or Savona.

He followed Blaise, Ron, and Tony out into the open air. It was warmer here than in London, drier as well. He wondered how so horrible a thing could be going on in such an exquisite city. He wanted desperately for Ginny to be able to see the beauty and culture of this place, not be trapped in some god-forsaken room, being terrorized and tortured by Cane and his cronies. Or would Ignazio be doing the torturing? Draco shuddered at the thought.

The buildings around them were tall and ancient looking. The scenery was warm, in shades of brown and beige and green, much unlike the cool greys of London. He could almost imagine that he was here on vacation, just another tourist enjoying the sights, on his way back to a hotel to see his wife or girlfriend or lover.

Then Blaise spoke. "It's that way," he muttered. "Past the cathedral."

Draco nodded and the image of vacations and innocent tourism slipped from his mind, to be replaced with a clutching fear and a burning rage that nearly left him breathless. Somewhere in this city, someone was holding Ginny against her will, and he was going to deal a swift blow when he found that someone.

As if sensing his mood, Tony fell back from the other two and set his pace to Draco's.

"You've got to keep your head on, Malfoy," he said quietly. "You won't do your girl any good at all if you go running in there seeking vengeance. Focus on the plan. Get rid of everything else, the anger, the fear, the need for revenge."

Draco glared back at his former partner. "I'll kill them."

Tony's head moved slightly from side to side. "That's not what this is about, Malfoy. If the need arises, you'll do what you have to. But not out of anger, not out of vengeance. You're not like your father. You don't need to play God."

Draco took a deep breath and turned away from Tony. "I'm like him more than you might think."

"Your father did those things for no other reason than to gain praise from a madman. You're not that cruel. You'd have a reason."

"That doesn't make it right."

"No," Tony sighed. "No it doesn't. But I don't think you would kill those men unless they were a threat to someone else's life. If you came across one of them asleep, helpless, could you do it?"

Draco closed his eyes briefly. Could he do it? He tried to imagine what Tony had said, Reynold Cane or Sal Saloney or that bastard Ignazio, asleep, unable to fight back. Would he do it? Would he raise his wand and end their life?

"I don't think so," Tony muttered quietly, and then he picked up the pace and joined the other two, leaving Draco to contemplate the truth in his assessment.

* * *

"You think anyone is out there looking for you? You think anyone cares?"

Ginny cried out as the tip of Marco's wand came in contact with her forearm, leaving behind an angry red burn.

"You think they will be able to find you even if they try?"

He touched the wand to her again, this time on her cheek. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. When he moved away she licked her sore lip and tasted blood.

"You think that your silence makes you brave?" Marco asked in a low whisper. "You think that by not screaming, you are proving something?" He chuckled, the sinister sound bouncing off the walls, the sound seeming to come from everywhere at once.

"Wrong, little Ginevra. I live for your screams; I yearn for your tears. The sooner you relent, the sooner this will be over."

Ginny shook with fear, but her glare was hard and steady as she pierced Marco with it. "Never."

His laugh almost undid her, almost tore the scream of horror right from her throat. She held it in, knowing that the end would mean her death, that for this to be over her life would be over. He moved swiftly towards her, wand aloft and glowing.

"We shall see, Ginevra dear. We shall see."

* * *

"Damn it, Blaise, how much further?" Draco glanced up to where the sun was setting behind the hill, streaking the sky in a golden-pink hue. Too much time had passed, they'd taken too long. Godammit.

"It's just ahead," Blaise said, turning to look at his friend.

"You said that ten minutes ago," Draco gritted out from between clenched teeth.

"Well, now it really is." Blaise turned and pointed to a tall building nestled in a group of smaller buildings. It rose above the others like some kind of god among its mortal children. Draco glared at it in the strange golden light.

"You're sure?" He asked Blaise. Blaise's nod was quick and concise. He was certain. "Let's go."

The pace picked up now that they had a visual on their destination. The surrounding buildings seemed little more than phantoms in this dying light. There, but not really there. Present, but not solid enough to impede passage. Draco urged the others forward.

Ron held up a hand as they closed in on the building. The others stopped. Seconds passed, then minutes as they all strained for some sign of life in or around the building. Nothing. Ron nodded.

"Blaise, Tony, you two take the back. Ron and I will go in the front. If you find her, send your Patronus. Don't take any risks. I want everyone out alive." The other three nodded and Draco watched as Tony and Blaise disappeared around the outer edge of the building. He turned to Ron.

"I know I've been an ass in the past," he began. Ron cut him off.

"None of this mushy shit, Malfoy. We were both immature jerks. We're over that, no?"

Draco nodded. "I need to know that you've got my back in there, Weasley."

"This is my sister, Malfoy. If you're willing to risk your life for her, that's all I need to know. I've got you covered."

Draco nodded once, decisively. Ron started to head towards the door but Draco grabbed his arm and held him back.

"If anything happens in there, Weasley, you leave me and you get her out," he said quietly, impaling Ron with his eyes.

Ron laughed humorlessly. "You don't need to tell me that, Malfoy. Contrary to what our little heart-to-heart might have suggested, I still don't like you." He seemed to think for a moment. "Though Ginny will probably kill me if I let you die."

Draco almost smiled. "Great, Weaslebee. And just know that her life comes before your sorry ass, as well."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Ron said, then led the way into the building.

* * *

It was dark. So dark. In her mind, Ginny knew that the darkness was a magical one; there was no other explanation for this overwhelming blackness which surrounded her. She sucked in a breath just to prove to herself that she could, that she was real, that she was alive. Her eyes were wide, straining to see into the darkness.

Then, out of nowhere, a hand brushed her cheek. She gasped and tried to move away but her magical bonds kept her in place. Frantically, she began reciting every spell she knew, trying to dissipate the darkness, to loosen her restraints, to harm her attacker. But she had no wand, and wandless magic had never been her forte. There was a low laugh, echoing eerily around the room.

"Nice try, Ginevra."

A finger trailed along her neck and she cried out.

"That's much better."

She couldn't see him, could feel only his finger along her throat. One part of her mind raced to explain the phenomenon while another clearly understood that it was some trick of magic. She ignored both parts, too focused on the fingers now trailing down her collarbone to her breasts.

"No, no, please stop," she whispered. She couldn't let him touch her like this, even if it was only magic, even if he was really sitting laughing in some recliner half a mile away.

The fingers traced the outline of her left breast, moved slowly down to her waist. She squeezed her eyes tight and tried to block it out. Her stomach churned at the thought of him. _Oh, Draco, where are you?_ Would he come? Was he even looking for her?

"Finally catching on, Ginevra? He won't come. He doesn't care. I care. Feel me. Relax."

The bastard was reading her mind. Her eyes snapped open at the thought, but the room was still dark, still crushing in on her.

"Where are you?" She gasped into the darkness. "What are you doing to me? Come out, you coward, show yourself."

"Ah," he said, laughter rippling through his disembodied voice, "but it's so much more fun this way. Just feel, Ginevra. If you just feel, I know you'll welcome me. Stop thinking, just feel."

She couldn't. She couldn't just shut off her mind and accept this madman's advances. She trembled as his hands swept across her flat stomach, rose again to her breasts. She shook her head frantically, the only part of her body that she could move.

"No," she whimpered. "No, no, no. Stop, please."

"I won't, Ginevra. And if you don't relax and stop fighting me, you'll regret it."

His hands moved back to her neck and tightened until she was gasping for breath. Dots danced in front of her eyes and her head began to swim. Panic gripped her as she felt herself going under. _Don't pass out_, she told herself.

She tried to be tough, she really did, but her will to survive was too strong and she caved, desperate to breath._ Alright_, she thought frantically, unable to speak, hoping that he was still in her head. _I give in. Please, please, don't kill me._

He released her slowly, laughing the whole time. Ginny took a deep breath and tried to compartmentalize her mind. She shoved all of her mutinous thoughts into a little box and locked it. He'd sense nothing but acceptance from her.

Marco's fingers moved again from her throat to her breast. She felt the buttons of her shirt flicked open. Then the cool air of the room was against her bare skin, a thin bra her only protection against the darkness, against the creep now groping her. She tried to squirm away as his hands came around to release the clasp on her bra. Tears leaked from her eyes. She squeezed them tight. _Disengage and float_, she chanted in her mind. _Disengage and float_. But his hands on her were too real, too solid and she choked out a sob as his rough fingers found her nipple.

She forced herself into that locked part of her mind, forced only reluctant tolerance to show to Ignazio. In the secret little part of her mind, she pictured Draco. She imagined his tall, lean figure, pale skin, white-blond hair. His silver eyes melted her as his hands found her breast. She gasped and in the real world, she could hear Ignazio sigh with satisfaction. She kept her mind on Draco.

Ignazio tugged her nipple gently and in her mind Draco smirked as she gave a little moan from deep in her throat.

"I knew you'd give in. I knew I could please you."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears and she was glad that Ignazio wasn't here to see them. What he saw in her mind was pleasure at his touch, what he didn't know, couldn't know because she had blocked her mind too well, was that she was dying inside. She could imagine Draco, tell herself that it was his hands on her right now, but she knew it wasn't. She just hoped that Draco would never know of the betrayal she was committing. If she was a true Gryffindor, if she really was as brave as everyone thought her, she'd allow the image of Draco to fade and accept her torture. But even as she thought it, Ignazio's hands moved south and she knew that without Draco's image in her mind, she'd go mad.

"You like that, don't you?" Ignazio asked, not Draco, not Draco's low, smooth voice. She wished he'd stop talking and just let her enjoy her fantasy. His fingers moved to the waistband of her pants and she squeezed her eyes tight, letting the tears fall, even as the Draco in her mind grinned at her and tunneled his fingers through her hair. _Draco, please hurry._

* * *

He knew there was something strange about the building as soon as he pushed through the door. Magic crackled in the air; the place was practically humming with it. Years of training allowed him to recognize the tingling pressure on his skin as an anti-apparition spell. But there was more, this place was riddled with magic. He turned to Ron.

"Keep your eyes and ears open, Weasley. There's something off about this place."

Ron nodded, his eyes sweeping from side to side, flicking behind them occasionally. Draco had to admit that the youngest Weasley brother was far more competent than he would have suspected.

They encountered their first problem just off of the main lobby. The hall leading back from the lobby to what had probably been elevators erupted in flame as soon as they reached it. The heat was stifling, the glare making Draco's eyes water.

"Bloody hell," Ron gasped, falling back into Draco. Draco pushed him upright and moved them both back a few steps. "Now what?" Ron asked.

Draco surveyed the round lobby. There were four ways out of the room. One led to the outside, the other, the one they were currently standing in, led towards the stairs and the back of the building. Draco didn't know where the other two led, but they were about to find out.

He grabbed Ron's arm and tugged him across the large room to the east hallway. The fire in the other hallway disappeared as soon as they stepped away from it.

"Magical," Ron spat.

"Mmm," Draco said, peering up the east hallway for trouble, "but no less real."

The east hallway seemed to be clear of any dangers. Draco took a tentative step forward. Nothing. Another step. No fires, no deranged madmen, no knife-wielding clowns. He motioned for Ron to follow him. They listened at each door before cracking it open to peer inside. No Ginny, no Cane, no nothing. He hadn't expected it to be quite that easy anyway.

They reached the end of the hallway and stopped.

"Which way?" Ron asked quietly.

Draco glanced up each hallway. There was no flash of knowledge, no intuitive notion of where she was, he merely guessed.

"This way," he said, pointing to the right. He could only hope that he wasn't wrong.

* * *

"So, you think he'll ask her to marry him?"

Blaise spun towards his partner, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now, of all times?"

Tony laughed and shrugged. "What better time to ask?"

"Oh, I don't know," Blaise raised a shoulder, "perhaps when we're not risking our lives on a rescue mission."

Tony continued up the stairs that they'd found. "Whatever."

Blaise rolled his eyes and followed. The hallway at the top of the stairs seemed deserted, but Blaise could feel the electric touch of magic against his skin.

"Hey," he whispered to Tony, but the other man had already frozen. He raised a finger for Blaise to be quiet, then aimed his wand down the hall to their left. A black and red bird slipped from the wand and twittered down the hallway. Halfway along the corridor, a jet of green light issued from the wall and the bird dropped dead in the middle of the floor.

"Guess we're not going that way," Tony said, turning back to Blaise. "Unless, of course, you have a death wish."

Blaise shook his head, still staring at the spot on the floor where the magical bird had since vanished. "Not me."

Tony chuckled. He turned to the right and repeated the bird spell. This bird made it to the end of the hallway before vanishing into thin air. Tony nodded.

"This way, then."

* * *

Draco and Ron repeated the process of searching each room as they made their way along the next hallway and the one after that. Nothing attacked them, nothing impeded their progress.

"Do you think we're going the wrong way?" Ron asked after awhile. "Don't you think there would be more traps if we were getting closer?"

Draco turned back to him. "How in hell should I know?" He hissed. "I'll search the whole goddamn building if it comes to that."

He moved on to the next hallway and froze. A sphinx sat staring halfway down the hall.

"Fucking great," he sighed.

Ron moved up beside him and gasped. "Seriously?"

"No, Weasley, it's imaginary."

Ron rolled his eyes at the sarcasm and took a step forward. The sphinx turned its magnificent head to them, its golden eyes pierced Draco.

"If you wish to pass and find what you seek, you must answer my three riddles," it hummed.

Draco moved forward slowly. "So we're going the right way?" He asked tentatively.

The sphinx blinked slowly. "You shall ask no questions."

Draco sighed. "The riddles then."

There was complete silence as the sphinx stretched and yawned. Then it spoke, "Give me food, and I will live; give me water, and I will die." Its wide mouth closed and was silent.

"That's it?" Draco asked, running a hand back through his blonde locks. Food to live, water to die. Bloody hell.

"Fire," Ron said suddenly. Draco spun to look at him.

"What?"

"Fire," Ron repeated. "That's the answer to the riddle."

"Very good." The sphinx inclined its giant head. Draco blinked at Weasley.

"How the hell…"

"Hermione told me that one once." Ron shrugged.

Draco shook his head and turned back to the sphinx. "Get on with it then."

"I never was, am always to be, No one ever saw me, nor ever will,And yet I am the confidence of all To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball."

"Terrestrial ball?" Ron asked. "I wish Hermione were here."

"Yeah," Draco hissed, anger lending a hardness to his voice which he knew Ron

didn't deserve. "Well, she isn't. So fucking start thinking and figure it out."

Ron glared at him. "She's my sister, Malfoy. Don't think for one moment that I'm not as angry or scared or whatever as you are, okay?" He turned back to the sphinx, muttering to himself.

Never was, always to be. Draco thought. No one will ever see it. Air? But that _was_, wasn't it. What never was, yet was always to be? God, he wished he could just wake up and have it be tomorrow and have all of this be over. He froze. Tomorrow.

"That's it," he said, looking up at the sphinx. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow never comes. That's what my mom always said. Don't put it off until tomorrow because tomorrow never comes. Because then it's today."

"What the hell are you babbling on about, Malfoy?" Ron sighed.

Draco ignored him. "The answer is tomorrow," he told the sphinx. He almost thought he saw it smile as it inclined its head once more.

"If you break me, I do not stop working. If you touch me, I may be snared. If you lose me, nothing will matter." The sphinx spoke quietly.

_If you lose me_. The line repeated itself in his brain. Ginny. If he lost her…nothing else would matter. He looked up at the sphinx, its eyes twinkling with some mischief.

"A heart," Draco said. For Ginny was his heart, and if he lost her, life itself wouldn't matter.

The sphinx inclined its head one last time, then moved slowly, quietly into an adjoining room, leaving the hallway clear for their passage.

"A heart?" Ron asked, leading the way. "Where the hell did you pull that from?"

Draco ignored him, his mind focused entirely on ferreting out noises and feelings from the building around them. He sensed nothing.

The room at the end of the hallway was huge in comparison to the others they'd seen. Its ceiling rose above them like a giant mouth, yawning wide. Another foyer of sorts. Their footsteps echoed on the marble tile.

"It's too quiet," Ron whispered. And just as he said it, a jet of red light issued from a wall to their left and hit the opposite wall, blasting a hole the size of a cantaloupe. Draco grasped a handful of Ron's sweatshirt and hauled them both to the floor.

"I knew it was too easy," Ron sighed. Draco almost laughed.

"We'll have to make a run for it," he said instead. He glanced up from the floor across the room to the only other door. "On three. One."

He rose to his hands and knees, getting his feet under him to make a mad dash. Ron mirrored his movements. "Two."

Spells issued from seemingly blank walls and Draco had to duck back down to keep from getting hit.

"Three," Ron cried and they were both running across the room, lungs straining, legs pumping, swerving and ducking to avoid spells. They were almost to the door when Draco felt it. Fire, then a ripping sensation as his side was torn open. He gasped and tumbled to the floor, his hand clutching his side automatically. He saw Ron falter, turn back, uncertainty clear in his blue eyes.

"Go," Draco rasped as his hand became slick with blood.

Ron's eyes flew frantically from one wall to the other. The spells had stopped momentarily. He glanced down at his feet; he was on the carpeted floor of the next hallway. He took a step forward, back onto the marble and a spell shot from the wall, just missing him.

"Go!" Draco shouted. "Tell her…tell her I love her." It was terribly cliché, he knew, but what else could he gasp out with what he knew to be his dying breaths? He smiled gently to himself, when had his life turned into a cheesy muggle action movie?

* * *

"Draco," Ginny whimpered as Ignazio's hand moved past her waistband. He chuckled.

"No, dear, Marco."

She knew he took it as a moan of pleasure, perhaps her mind inserting the wrong name accidentally, but really it was a plea for help. She was falling. Falling into utter madness, utter helplessness. His fingers were in the curls just above her sex and she whimpered and struggled uselessly to move away. Her face was sticky with tears, her mind roiling with fear and anger.

"Please, stop," she gasped, forgetting that she was supposed to be enjoying this. She'd lost the image of Draco in her mind, too distracted by Ignazio's voice as he crooned to her from some place far away.

"I thought you liked it," he said now, his fingers dipping further down. She clamped down on the urge to scream.

"Please, no, please, just don't." Her teeth chattered and she shivered uncontrollably, making her body ache from the tension.

"And why not, my dear?" He asked, anger lacing his tone. "We were having fun a moment ago. You were moaning for me. Imagine what your little Drakey-poo would think of that. What would he say if I told him you gasped with pleasure as I touched you? Here."

Then his finger was inside of her and she cried out at the intrusion, even though she knew it wasn't real.

"What would he say if I told him you were wet for me?" His finger moved in and out, slowly, surely, torturously, making sure she felt it. "So wet."

She forced herself back into that little locked room of her mind where Draco was waiting, a cocky grin on his pretty face. He'd forgive her. He had to.

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Tony asked, glancing from side to side.

"Yeah, like little explosions," Blaise said, following Tony's eyes as they settled on the hallway to their left.

"This way." Tony led the way, pausing every so often to listen.

There was another bang, and then everything went quiet. Tony's eyes caught Blaise's.

They could hear someone talking, yelling urgently.

"Draco," Blaise said, and then they were running, completely unaware of anything but reaching their friend.

* * *

Ron stepped back onto the carpet and, again, the spells stopped. He took a deep breath, released it, then dashed into the room, to Draco's side, and dropped to the ground. A purple stream of light shot just above his head. He grabbed Draco under the arms and dragged him hurriedly across the room to the door, praying to every god he had ever heard of that the spells would miss them. He fell to the ground as soon as they reached the carpet and the spells stopped.

"Tell her your goddamn self," he gritted out, hauling Draco to his feet even as Blaise and Tony rounded the corner.

"Everything alright?" Tony asked, seeing the way Ron supported Draco, the crimson stain creeping slowly across Draco's shirt.

"No, damnit," Draco gasped. "Everything is not alright."

Blaise chuckled and moved in next to Draco. He aimed a spell at Draco's side and the tear sealed itself. The blood stopped flowing.

"Thanks," Draco sighed as he allowed his eyes to close briefly. He was so weak, so tired from blood loss. "Come on," he said, pulling his eyes open and stepping out of Ron's grasp. He faltered once, his knees nearly giving out. He forced every ounce of strength he had into his legs, compelling them to hold him up, to move him forward. Blaise was at his side, ready to catch him, but he did not falter again.

"Which way did you guys come from?" Ron asked.

Tony answered. "There," he said, pointing to the left.

"Right. Then we'll go this way." And he led the way to the right.

They rounded the corner and there was Sal Saloney, a malicious grin curving his mouth.

"Been waiting for you," he said.

Draco smiled and raised his wand. "Fantastic."

* * *

"You feel that, Ginevra? That's me. That's me inside you." She was painfully aware of that fact. He hadn't stopped talking since his finger had impaled her, making it nearly impossible for her to hang on to her illusion that he was Draco.

"I feel it," she whimpered. "Please, stop."

Suddenly his finger was out of her, trailing up her stomach to pinch her nipple. She cried out, wishing that she was free to move so she could bring her knee up to his groin. But he wasn't even really here, so that would be impossible even if she could move. He released her nipple and she felt a hot mouth on her neck. She retched, hating the feel of his fetid breath against her skin, trailing up her cheek.

"Just relax, Ginevra. Don't make this harder than it has to be." She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing what was coming next, dreading it with every fiber of her being.

_Forgive me, Draco_.

* * *

Saloney's eyes widened as he realized that Draco wasn't alone. Four on one weren't good odds and he clearly knew that.

The attack was quick and ruthless. Four wands aimed in one direction. Four different colors of lights issued from them and Saloney dropped to the floor like an overgrown ragdoll.

"Clearly," Blaise said, a smile in his voice, "we're headed in the right direction."

They followed the corridor, checking each room. The hall ended in a locked door.

"This seems to be the place," Draco said.

Blaise stepped around him to investigate the door. "Allow me." A moment later, the door was open and Reynold Cane sat staring at them in something akin to horror.

"Don't you fools ever die?" He gasped, rising from his chair and taking out his wand.

Tony shrugged. "Nah."

"We're indestructible." Ron smiled.

"It's a fucking phenomenon," Blaise said.

Draco flashed a quick smile and moved in with a stunner.

Cane sidestepped and aimed a spell of his own. Tony threw up a shield and the spell bounced away harmlessly.

"My own aurors," Cane sighed, "turning against me."

"You started it," Ron growled. "When you decided to use my sister as leverage against my dad."

"It wasn't my idea," Cane scoffed. "I merely took advantage of a very good offer."

"The head of magical defense position?" Tony asked. "I hope it was worth it, all the pain you've inflicted."

Cane laughed. "What do I care about some little waitress whelp?"

Draco growled and leapt at the man. His fist connected with Cane's jaw and he heard a sharp crack. Cane's hands came up and clawed at Draco's face, tearing skin, drawing blood, but Draco held on, slamming Cane into the ground, punching him repeatedly.

"Where is she?" He asked as his fist connected with face, then chest, then stomach. "Where the hell is she?"

Cane's laugh was maniacal, a man on edge. "Being taken care of."

Draco shook with rage. Cane's hands came up to his shoulders and with a shove, he was lying on his back, Cane looming over him, wand ready. "Goodbye now, dear Malfoy."

Draco closed his eyes and raised his hands, power pouring from him in waves. He was suddenly very glad he'd let Snape pound wandless magic into him all those years ago. He heard Cane cry out, then Blaise and Ron were both shouting spells, there was a thud, then all was silent. Draco opened his eyes to find Blaise in front of him, hand outstretched. He took the offered hand and was pulled to his feet. Cane was on the floor, eyes open and unseeing, mouth agape.

"Is he dead?" Draco asked.

Blaise shrugged. "I don't think so."

Tony aimed his wand at Cane and ropes shot out and wrapped themselves around the older man.

"He won't be getting away if he wakes up."

They were silent for a moment and Draco allowed his eyes to sweep the room. Where the hell was Ginny? There was still Ignazio to account for. Draco's gut clenched as he pictured what the bastard could be doing to Ginny. Blaise touched his shoulder and motioned towards a door half-hidden in a bookcase.

Draco moved towards it slowly, placed a hand on the knob. He held up three fingers. He lowered one, then the next, as soon as he'd lowered the third, he turned the knob and pushed the door open. It swung forward easily to reveal a round room, lit only by a few candles. In the center of the room was a large armchair, its occupant smiled grimly as they entered.

Marco Ignazio's hands moved through the air as if caressing it. His wand lay on the table next to him, glowing softly in the dim light.

"Come to enjoy the show?" He asked with a smile. His fingers moved through the air, pausing every once in awhile to pinch or prod. He winked, spoke a few soft words and the room was filled with a soft whimpering sound.

"Are you ready, Ginevra? Your boyfriend has come to watch the show." Ignazio chuckled softly, his hands grasping the air in front of him.

Then Ginny's voice filled the room and Draco froze, about to leap at the Italian son-of-a-bitch.

"Draco?" She gasped. His heart thumped wildly in his chest as his eyes searched the room.

"I'm here," he said. "Where is she?" He asked Ignazio coldly.

"Draco?" She asked, panic lacing her soft voice. "Please, please no."

"I'm here, Ginny," Draco said, a little louder. He felt Blaise and Ron move in beside him.

"She can't hear you," Ignazio spoke. "She can only hear me. Only feel me." His hands moved convulsively through the air. He bucked his hips forward and Draco's attention was suddenly drawn to the tent in his pants.

"What…" he gasped. "Feel you?"

Ignazio merely chuckled.

"No," Ginny pleaded. "Please don't. Don't let him, Draco. Don't…" Her words were cut short as Ignazio bucked forward and she screamed, her fear and pain reverberating around them in the small room.

Knowledge caught up with him then and Draco rushed forward, batting the wand from the table and across the room. It glowed momentarily, then flickered and was still.

Ignazio growled low in his throat. "Now what did you go and do that for?" He asked menacingly. "We were having quite the time there, your girl and I." His grin was feral as he stood and strode across the room. "She moaned for me. She begged. She was so wet."

Draco punched him in the face. "Fucking bastard," he gritted out.

"Uh, uh, uh," Ignazio tutted, reaching up to wipe blood from his upper lip. "You kill me and you'll never find her."

Draco clenched his jaw to keep from screaming. His wand rose as if by its own volition.

"Where the hell is she?" He asked quietly, his voice pure venom.

"Like I'd ever tell you," Ignazio laughed. "Kill me if you must, but you'll never know."

"The hell I won't." Then he whispered the spell for legilimency and plunged in. He vaguely heard Ignazio cry out in pain and outrage, Blaise and Tony rushed to subdue him with spells. Then all he knew was Ignazio's sick and twisted mind.

Violence, so much violence, so much hate. It made him want to vomit, but he went on. He paused over Ignazio's childhood, dark and cold, much like his own. He moved on. He saw every kill Ignazio had ever made, all the pain he'd ever inflicted, and then there was Ginny. She was bright and alive and laughing at the Lethe, she was flushed with embarrassment as she ran into Ignazio at the Ministry. She was cold and alone and broken in a dark, stone room somewhere nearby. There were no windows, a metal door. She had her eyes clenched tight, tears slicing down her face. Draco's heart stopped. She trembled violently. And then her mouth opened and she whimpered his name. "Draco." It was a plea, a last hope, and he would be damned if he let her think he hadn't heard it, hadn't felt it with every fiber of his being. His eyes touched on the dirt floor, the stone walls, the dim, artificial light spilling through the grated door. She was in the basement.

"Dispose of that trash," he growled to Tony as his eyes flew open. Tony nodded and aimed a spell at the man. Draco didn't know if he was dead, didn't care. He rushed to the door and felt more than heard the others fall in behind. His only thoughts were for Ginny and the quickest way to the basement.

Ron grabbed him as they hit the stairs and Draco spun, ready to inflict damage. He forced himself to calm down, to force the rage from his head.

"What?" He spat.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Would I be moving if I didn't?" Then he spun back around and flew down the stairs. One flight, two. He hoped they led all the way to the basement. He wasn't disappointed.

They stepped off the last stair and turned the corner to face a long, dimly lit corridor.

"She's here," Draco whispered.

Ron and Tony to check the rooms on the right while Blaise and Draco moved to the left. His panic and desperation grew with every empty room.

"Ginny," he called. "Ginevra, I'm here."

There was no answer.

"Red," he said, more quietly, close to tears. "Where are you?"

He heard it then, quiet at first, then growing louder. "Help. Help me please."

"Red," he yelled. The others joined in. He motioned for them to be quiet as he listened.

"Here," she cried. "I'm here."

Ron was the first to the door. He whipped it open and was inside before the others could catch up. When Draco entered, she was there, in her brother's arms, balling. His eyes softened and his heart slowed down. She was okay. She was alive.

Ron took off his sweatshirt and slipped it over her exposed body.

"I can't…I can't move," she said.

Blaise stepped around them and moved Ron gently away from his sister. He prodded the air around her with his wand, then he smiled.

"Tricky," he said. He waved his wand, muttering indecipherable words. Then he stepped back and Ginny pulled her legs up to her chest and cried.

Draco was beside her in a second, pulling her into his arms, brushing a hand back over her head and down her back. "Ginny, it's okay. We're here. You're okay now."

She shook in his arms. "I'm sorry," she gasped. "I'm so sorry."

He tipped her head up with his fingers. "For what?" He asked, bewildered that she should be apologizing after what she'd just been through.

"For leaving Hermione's. For…for…" She gasped again and burrowed into his chest. "He…he…I couldn't…and…"

"Hush, Red," he sighed, stroking her back. It felt so good just to hold her, to know that she was here and alive. "I know what he did."

"I couldn't stop him and I…you…"

"Shh." He pulled her closer, crushing her to his chest. His heart ached at her pain. "It's not your fault. You're fine. You're going to be fine."

Draco looked up at Ron and Blaise and Tony. They were silent, watching the pair, somber expressions on their faces. Draco was at a loss. All he could do was hold her and whisper reassuring nothings into her hair.

"I love you," he whispered against her forehead. "I love you."

She didn't seem to hear him. Her whimpering quieted, but she continued to cry.

"What can I do, Ginny? Tell me how I can help," he pleaded as she trembled.

"Just take me home, Draco. Please, just take me home." He nodded and lifter her into his arms. He could do that.

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking two more chapters ought to do it. Thanks for sticking with me and don't forget to let me know what you thought! I live in anticipation of your reviews. Oh and definitely check out the song for this chapter, Lie in the Sound by Trespassers William, a hauntingly beautiful song which fits so very well with this chapter.


	20. Strawberry Swing

A/N: Thanks for your stupendous reviews! And I'm so sorry for the wait. Beware the smut…and you might want to schedule an appointment with your dentist because I'm afraid this might be fluffier than cotton candy.

* * *

The first thing Ginny noticed when she opened her eyes, was that she wasn't at home. The room was too large, the ceiling too high, the furniture too dark and rich. The bed she was lying on was huge and soft. The silk sheets slid against her bare legs. She froze. Bare legs? But she'd been wearing jeans. It all came crashing back to her in a moment of startling realization. Leaving Hermione's, the men waiting at her flat, Cane, Saloney…Ignazio, the horror and total helplessness of being captured, held, Ignazio's violation. She shuddered. Ron, Blaise, Draco. Draco

She sat up suddenly, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Then her eyes fell on him, asleep in a chair at the foot of the bed. His face was serene in sleep, a lock of white-blonde hair fell across his forehead endearingly. His arms were crossed over his hard chest, his long legs stretched out in front of him. Ginny took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Everything was alright. He was here and they were safe.

"Oh, Draco," she murmured.

He stirred at the sound of her voice, soft as it was. His eyes flittered open and she was caught in his silver gaze.

A slow, lazy smile made its way across his face. His arms came up in a wide yawn, then he stood and made his way to the bed.

"How are you feeling, Red?"

She smiled at the use of the nickname.

"Confused," she replied honestly.

His brow furrowed and he perched himself on the side of the bed. "Don't tell me you've got some sort of trauma induced amnesia." He paused and peered into her eyes. "I'm Draco." He pronounced each word carefully.

She rolled her eyes. "I know that."

"Okay," he said slowly. "So, what are you confused about?"

She paused for a moment, thinking back on all of it again. "I remember everything," she said quietly, "right up until you found me in that cell." She shuddered despite her best efforts.

He smiled gently and brought a hand to her cheek.

"You asked me to bring you home." He shrugged. "So I did."

She glanced around again, careful not to dislodge his hand from her face. "Malfoy, this," she said, motioning around at the décor, "is not my flat."

"No." He shook his head, stroking his thumb along her jawline. "It's my house."

Her eyes widened as realization dawned. His house? The one he'd told her about? The one he'd bought after selling the Manor? The one he never brought women to?

"But, Draco…"

"Was it presumptuous of me?" He asked, pulling his hand slowly away from her cheek. "You'd rather be at _your_ home." He sighed.

She placed her hand over his, pulling it back to her cheek. "No," she said softly.

"N…no?" He asked, not bewildered so much as misbelieving. A small glint of hope sparkled in his eyes.

"No," she repeated. "I'd rather be here."

He nodded slowly. "Okay," he said. "Good."

She smiled. "What were you doing all the way over there?" She asked, pointing to the chair at the end of the bed.

He followed her gaze. "Well," he said, turning back to her. "I wasn't sure you'd want me in bed with you, and I didn't want to leave you. Besides, I didn't know what kind of state you'd be in when you woke up. I didn't really fancy being attacked because you thought I was a bad guy."

"You're not?" She asked with a small grin.

He laughed and slid his hand down her cheek to her neck. "There're all kinds of bad, Red." He paused when her face turned serious. "What is it?" He asked.

"What happened to…to him?" She couldn't make herself say the name aloud. Even the thought of him made her feel sick.

"I left Tony and your brother to deal with him. Blaise rushed off to tell Luna the good news. You were my first priority."

"Someone should tell Mars that I'm alright," Ginny said suddenly, "she'll worry."

Draco smiled and nodded. "Tony already volunteered."

She nodded, her eyes on her hands twisting in her lap. He placed a finger under her jaw and forced her eyes to his.

"Tell me," he said.

She blinked a few times, pushing back the tears. "I feel like he's…like he's still in my head."

"He's not," Draco whispered. "I promise." When she was quiet, "What can I do?"

She looked up, her eyes still a little sad, her mouth curved up at the corners. "You can hold me."

"Mmm," Draco said, pulling back the covers and sliding in next to her. "I can do that."

When he was beside her, he reached over and pulled her to him, sighing in satisfaction when she snuggled in closer. He stroked a hand up and down her back, marveling in how warm and perfect and alive she was.

"I didn't think you'd find me," she finally said. "I wasn't even sure if you were looking."

He paused in his stroking and looked down at her. "What? Why wouldn't I be looking?"

She shrugged against him. "I just…I didn't know if you'd care. And then…he kept telling me things. Like maybe you weren't looking and that if you did find me you'd never forgive me."

"Forgive you?" He said, holding her tighter. How could she think he didn't care?

"For…for what he did," she said, burying her head in his chest.

"For what _he_ did?" Draco asked. "Why would I need to forgive _you_?" He tugged on her shoulders until she was leaning on his chest, their faces inches apart.

"I…I used you."

His heart stuttered to a stop. "What?"

"When he was…you know. I was thinking of you. I was imagining it was you." She closed her eyes. "It felt like a betrayal, but I couldn't…I…"

"Shh," he shushed. He closed his own eyes and held her closer. "It was no betrayal. It was a coping technique." He opened his eyes and glanced down at the top of her head.

She lifted her face and looked into his eyes. "I love you," she said.

He sucked in a breath.

"You don't have to say anything," she assured him. "I just needed to tell you."

He sighed. "When your dad walked into the auror headquarters with that note, I swear my heart stopped." He nuzzled his face into her hair. "I thought I'd lost you." He pulled back and gazed into her eyes. "Weren't you listening to me when we found you in the cell? I love you, too."

Her eyes sparkled and a smile lit her face. "Really?" She asked.

"Really." He smiled.

"I have a question for you," she said, trailing a finger down his jaw bone.

He nodded for her to continue.

"Why am I not wearing my jeans?"

He felt himself smirk. "Well," he said. "I thought you'd be more comfortable without them. I left your knickers on, and I didn't even look."

She smiled and shook her head. "And the shirt?" She asked.

"Yours was grimy," he said. "So I put you in one of mine."

"And my bra?" She asked, leaning closer.

"Well," he began. "Would you believe me if I said it looked really uncomfortable?"

She smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "You are incorrigible, Malfoy."

"Okay," he said, pulling her down on top of him. "Would you believe me if I said I didn't peek?"

She closed the distance between them, her lips brushing his as she spoke. "Not for a second."

"Would you care if I did?" He asked against her lips.

"Not much," she replied.

His lips touched hers and a zing of electricity shot between them.

"Mmm," he hummed, pulling back just far enough to speak. "How about I drive that rat bastard Ignazio right out of your brain?"

She giggled and ran her hand down his chest to where his arousal was becoming quite obvious. "Thought you'd never ask," she sighed and leaned down to kiss him again.

Her hands were everywhere, in his hair, under his t-shirt. They traveled lower and he grasped her wrists and brought them to his lips.

"Nuh uh uh," he said, placing kisses on each palm before bringing her hands back to his chest. "We're going to take this slow. No more of that gotta-have-me-now, up-against-the-wall stuff from the other day. It's going to be long and slow and hot." He pulled her face back down to his, kissing her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose. "I'm going to make you squirm. It's going to be good."

She moaned as his lips came back to hers, teasing, pulling, needing. His tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting her, stroking, driving her crazy. She met him fiercely, trying to speed things up, but he just smiled against her lips and ran his hands down her sides. His warm fingers trailed gently back up her ribcage, dragging her shirt with them, leaving fire in their wake. She pulled back to let him pull her shirt off, then she pressed herself back onto his chest, wanting more than anything to feel his skin warm against hers. He read her mind, sitting up far enough beneath her to pull off his own shirt, then crushing her to him again. Lips and tongues and fingers caressed until it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended.

Ginny groaned as his hands slid down to the waistband of her knickers, but he just kept them there, skimming his hands back and forth.

"Draco," she gasped against his neck. "Please."

"Please, what?" He chuckled. "Tell me."

"Take them off," she managed to whimper as his tongue circled her nipple.

"These?" he asked, slipping his fingers into the back of her knickers. "You want these off?"

"Yes."

He sucked a nipple into his mouth and she cried out, plunging her fingers into his white-blonde locks. He hummed in appreciation against her skin, then moved to her other breast, lavishing it with his lips and tongue before finally sucking it into his hot mouth. Ginny trembled in his arms.

"Now," he said, laying back to look up at her, "what was it that you wanted?"

She blinked down at him, her mouth still slightly open.

"Ah, yes," he said, "now I remember." Then her knickers were off and his hand was between her legs, his fingers probing gently, never where she wanted them. "Hmmm, I seem to have forgotten what I'm doing here," he teased, running one finger from top to bottom.

"Draco," she gasped.

His finger slid along her one more time, then he found her clit and pushed gently. She bucked into him, unable to stop the action. "Ahh," he sighed, "now I remember."

Then his fingers were doing amazing things to her; things that should clearly be unlawful, given the amount of pleasure they were creating. They slid and circled and finally one plunged into her and she cried out and clutched at him. His mouth was back on her breasts, and then on her neck, sucking and biting. Another finger joined the first and she broke into a million pieces, white stars erupting behind her eyelids as he brought her up into space. And then she was falling, falling through blackness with only him to catch her, but nothing else mattered, because she knew he would.

He kept with her until she was limp and unable to move on top of him, then his fingers slid from her and he brought them to his lips.

"So good," he said, a smirk on his beautiful face.

Her head fell forward onto his chest and she breathed deeply, trying to regain control of her body.

"You ready for more, Red?" He asked, speaking into her hair, his warm breath giving her shivers.

"More," she groaned. "I can't move."

"Oh, I'm sure we can fix that," he chuckled. Then his mouth was back on hers, exploring, igniting, a frenzy this time, until all she could think about was having him inside of her.

She reached down between them and felt him through his boxers, so hard, so full. He groaned against her lips, but didn't pull her hand away. She peeled herself from him and moved down his body, lips trailing after her fingers until she reached his boxers. She looked up into his molten silver eyes and grinned.

"You ready for this, detective?" Then his boxers joined the rest of their clothes on the floor and he bucked up into her hand as she grasped him. "It's going to be long and hot and so good," she said, mimicking his earlier words. He groaned, mesmerized by the sight of her, all pale skin and big brown eyes and red silk.

"Ginny," he groaned.

She merely smiled and lowered her lips to the tip of his cock, kissing it gently, darting her tongue out to catch the drop of precum that had escaped.

He moaned and held himself still as her lips encircled him, so hot and smooth. Then she was moving, up and down, her tiny hand encircling the rest of him and he couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed her under the arms and hauled her up his chest, planting her in his lap.

"It's time," he said, then he lowered her down, slowly, so slowly, onto him. She threw her head back and gasped as her hot center swallowed him up. "Ginny," he said, holding her down, buried deep inside her, as deep as he would go. "Look at me."

She did, and he was breathless at the look in her eyes. Passion and trust and…love.

He swallowed hard and reached for his wand on the bedside table. She caught his hand before he could perform the spell.

"It doesn't matter," she said softly.

He stared up at her, so soft and beautiful. So perfectly his.

"I want you," she said, "forever. And everything that goes with that."

He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"If that's okay with you, that is?"

He threw his wand to the floor and pulled her down for a kiss.

"That is…exactly what I want."

Her smile was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life.

"Good," she said. Then she was moving, rising up and down, making little, incredible circles with her hips, driving them both beyond the point where earth ended and the heavens began.

She came undone on top of him, her muscles clenching around him, pulling him deeper, threatening to break his control. He flipped them so that he was hovering over her, still buried to the hilt. She shook and gasped as his body skimmed her over-sensitized skin. He lid almost all the way out, then slowly back in, giving her time to come down from her high.

"Draco," she gasped as he repeated the motion.

"Ginevra."

Her legs came up around his hips and he took it as an invitation. He pulled back and drove into her. He felt her inner muscles begin to contract again and his own muscles clenched in anticipation. Heat spiraled and pooled, sparks flew, the universe came to a standstill, then they exploded in each other's arms. He pulled her to him and caught his name on her lips, her own name echoing over and over again through his head. He kissed her until he couldn't breathe, then pulled back and collapsed over her.

"Ginny," he sighed.

Her arms came around him, stroking his sweat-slicked back, tracing the faint lines where her nails had dug into him.

He rolled slowly, taking her with him so that she was settled against him, snug against his body, his arms tight around her.

"You're mine now, love," he whispered against her hair. "And I'm yours."

"Mine." She smiled. "I like the sounds of that."

He grinned against her skin. "Me, too."

He flicked his fingers lazily and the tapestries opened over the windows to reveal blue skies and rolling hills. The sun filtered through wispy clouds and clear glass to play with the highlights in Ginny's hair.

She sighed beneath his arm. "It's such a perfect day."

He smiled and closed his eyes to bask in the warmth of the sun and the woman beside him. A perfect day, indeed.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading, and as always I'd love to hear what you thought. The epilogue will be up…soon. Well, we all know that when I say soon, I mean like two weeks. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. I think at some point I'd also like to write a continuation of sorts about Blaise and Luna with a bit of Tony/Mars in there. Don't get too excited, though, because _if_ I do write it, it won't be for awhile. Thanks again!

Also, let me know if I left any loose ends, so I can be sure to tie them up in the epilogue.


	21. Epilogue: Wherever We Go

A/N: Thank you sooooo much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to everyone who's read this story all the way through. Thank you for sticking with me, you guys are awesome. I am SO sorry for the wait! I had this chapter written last week but I wasn't satisfied with my ending, so I rewrote it (I think it's much better now). Just to clear up any confusion which this chapter might create, this story is not compliant with the real HP Epilogue. Therefore, the number of kids that everyone has and the children's names are not the same. Oh, and none of the Weasleys were killed in the war, because I just love them too much.

* * *

**7 months later**

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped out of the lift and into the open hallway of the first level. Her smile grew radiant as the crowd thinned and she was able to move once more. Even the rain outside the enchanted windows and the dreary looks of passersby could not deter her cheery mood. She barely even noticed the man who bumped into her until he called her name.

"Ginny?"

She turned and her smile almost faltered. Almost.

"Brody," she said in a surprisingly pleasant voice. "How are you?"

The man was dumbfounded. Clearly, he had not been expecting a friendly encounter. Why he had decided to call to her in the first place was beyond reason.

"Um, fine." He seemed to study her for a few moments, surely wondering what in the hell was wrong with her. He shook his head as if to clear it, then stuttered, "H..how about you?"

Ginny's smile grew wider. The look on his face alone was worth the extra effort it took not to knee him in the groin. "Oh, I'm great," she said.

"Good." He nodded briskly. "Good."

He turned to go, but Ginny caught the sleeve of his tacky purple robe.

"Wait, Brody. Can I talk to you?"

He turned, his face pinched, as if expecting an attack. Ginny let go of his robes and smiled sweetly.

"Umm, sure."

"I just wanted to let you know," she began slowly, "that I forgive you."

Brody's eyes looked as if they were about to bug out of his head. "Wh…what?"

"I forgive you," Ginny repeated, her smile growing as her heart seemed to lighten. "Yeah. You know what? I thought I needed revenge," she said, just now realizing that that was exactly what she had wanted all along, "but I don't. I've wasted half my life waiting for revenge."

Brody was still staring at her, mouth opening and closing like a fish's.

"I wasted so long dwelling on what you did to me." She shook her head slowly, laughing lightly to herself. "When all along, you were nothing but a coward. An abusive, self-absorbed coward. And I deserve better."

Ginny grinned widely, having almost forgotten that Brody was there. She was free. After all these years of hiding from Harry and Tom and Brody, she was free.

Brody opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"You thought you ruined me, didn't you? Well, the joke's on you." She laughed out loud. "I'm over it. I've moved on. I have all I could ever have hoped for." She sighed and rubbed her hand over her large belly. A platinum band glowed happily from her left hand.

"Have a nice life, Brody," she said, then she turned and left him standing there gaping like an idiot.

Ginny reached her destination and took a moment to admire the gold door plaque that still surprised her every time she came here.

ARTHUR WEASLEY

Minister of Magic

She didn't bother knocking, simply reached for the handle and opened the door. Her father looked up at her as she entered, a smile crinkling the corners of his blue eyes.

"Gin-bug."

"Daddy." She laughed as he came around the desk and gave her a gentle hug.

"Hello, Ginny," came a voice from the corner of the room.

Ginny looked up from her position in her father's arms and smiled at her brother.

"Hi, Perc." Percy smiled back and nodded to the other side of the room. Ginny turned her head.

Draco stood at the file cabinets, the most beautiful smile in the world on his face as he watched her with her father. Arthur stepped back and Draco's arms opened. Ginny moved across the room as quickly as her new body would allow her and flung herself into her husband's arms. She was always astonished that it still felt so good, so right, to be there.

Draco dropped a kiss onto her hair line and pulled back to look down at her.

"How's my girl?" he asked, peering into her eyes.

"I'm fine," she said breathlessly.

His hand found its way around to her belly and he rubbed it gently through her shirt.

"And how are my boys?" He asked quietly, his eyes focused on her stomach.

"You mean, your girls," she corrected with a grin.

Draco shook his head. "Boys. Malfoys only make boys."

Ginny laughed and covered his hand with hers, moving it over a bit. His head lifted after a moment and he grinned.

"Boys," he said. "Football players, at that."

She laughed again and shook her head. "They're girls. I just know they are."

"Mother's intuition?" He asked.

She nodded. "And girls can play football, too."

"Well," he said, taking his hand from her belly and reaching around to shut the drawer he'd been looking in, "we'll find out soon enough."

"Not nearly soon enough," Ginny sighed. "I feel like a beach ball."

He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

She closed her eyes briefly and enjoyed the feel of his lips on hers. He pulled away too soon and looked over her shoulder at her father and brother.

"We should get going," he said, "Molly will be expecting us."

Ginny managed to nod. Draco took her hand and she allowed him to tug her across the office to the door.

"We'll catch up," Arthur said, once more behind his desk.

"Daddy," Ginny reprimanded, "You know how mum hates it when you're late."

He looked up and his eyes twinkled. "Give her my love, tell her we'll be there shortly."

Ginny snorted. "Sure, dad, but you're on your own when you get home."

Draco laughed and pulled her out the door.

They took the floo to the burrow since Ginny wasn't allowed to apparate in her current state. Another reason to get these babies out of her.

"Oh, Ginny dear, there you are. And Draco, so nice to see you." Molly Weasley bustled over, wand waving in one hand, a large bowl of potatoes in the other. "Everyone's in the garden," she said, then bustled back to the stove.

Ginny sent Draco out to join her brothers and joined her mother in the kitchen.

"Daddy and Percy are going to be late. They've got stuff to do at the Ministry."

Molly sighed and ran a flour covered hand back through her grey hair. "What will I do with that man?"

Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"What can I do to help?" She asked.

"Oh dear, you don't need to help, go get off your feet. I want healthy grandbabies from you, you know. I need some more little girls around here. So far only Bill and Charlie have given me a granddaughters."

"Mum, you love George and Ange's, and Fred and Alicia's boys and you know it," Ginny said with a grin.

Molly smiled conspiratorially. "I do. But you'll give me girls," she said, "I can feel it."

Ginny rubbed her stomach absentmindedly. "Draco's sure they'll be boys."

Molly laughed. "Yes, well, he would be worried about an heir, wouldn't he?"

Ginny smiled down at her belly. "We talked about it and we agreed that they'll both be heirs, whether they're boys or girls."

Molly's head tilted to the side and her eyes misted. "He's a great man, isn't he?"

Ginny hugged her mother close. "He is, mum. He really is."

The fireplace flared to life and Percy stepped out, closely followed by Arthur. They took in the scene and Arthur's face grew tense.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Molly said, stepping back and straightening her apron. Then her eyes narrowed and she pointed a finger at him. "Besides the fact that you're late."

Percy caught Ginny's eye and motioned out towards the lawn. She grinned and followed him out.

"But Molly…" They heard as they stepped out the door.

"Never changes, does it?" Percy asked, taking her arm to help her across the uneven ground.

Ginny smiled. Draco was seated under the old oak with Bill and Charlie, probably discussing some kind of business or other. Fred, George and Ron were on the lawn with George's two sons, Fred's two sons, and Bill and Fleur's daughter, conducting a game of leap frog. Angelina and Fleur were at the table, folding napkins and laughing softly. Charlie's wife Roxanne and Fred's Alicia were teaching Charlie and Roxanne's 9-year-old daughter some complicated form of pat-a-cake. Hermione came around the corner of the house tugging a small hand.

"You have to stay over here with your sister and cousins, Julien," Ginny heard her say as she ushered the small boy back towards the party.

"Thank you," Fleur said, smiling gratefully at Hermione. "I just get so tired of chasing him."

"No problem," Hermione replied.

"Why don't we set up a perimeter spell?" Draco asked. "Blaise just created one that's safe for children. Instead of zapping them, they just bounce off of it."

Fleur nodded enthusiastically. Ginny watched Draco stand and walk a large perimeter around the lawn, his wand out, muttering some sort of spell as he went.

"There," he finally said. "Anyone over the age of eleven can come and go freely."

A moment later, the force field was tested as Julien made another break for the front yard. He made it as far as the azalea bushes which Draco had set up as the far boundary and bounced back onto his behind. He froze, his eyes wide, looking like he was about to cry, then he broke out in giggles, stood, and ran at the barrier again.

"What on earth is that child doing?" Molly asked as she came across the lawn, directing plates and dishes overflowing with food in front of her.

"Nothing to worry about, mum," Percy assured her. "Just a harmless perimeter spell."

Molly watched Julien push on the barrier with his hand once more before he finally gave up and toddled over to the table.

"Good." Molly nodded. "Dinner."

Dinner was the usual three ring circus which a family of twenty two could create. Ginny sat quietly, observing her siblings and their children. Everyone seemed so happy.

"You okay?" Draco asked, leaning towards her and squeezing her thigh beneath the table.

She nodded and smiled. Draco watched her for a moment longer, then turned back to the conversation he'd been having with Angelina.

It was hard to imagine that half a year ago, life had been so much different. Ginny tried not to think of that period in her life. When she did, she focused on the good things: getting together with Draco, catching all those bad guys.

"So, Draco, how's Tony doing with the head auror position?" Bill asked, breaking into Ginny's thoughts.

Draco shrugged, then moved his hand up to the nape of her neck. "So far, so good. He's a great auror. He's got excellent instincts and a whole slew of leadership potential that I don't think anyone ever knew about."

"Cane sure did leave him a mess to clean up, though, didn't he?" George asked no one in particular. Draco's hand tightened on Ginny's nape.

"He sure did," Draco muttered.

"Well, Azkaban can have him, is all I have to say," Molly said, waving her wand to get rid of the dinner dishes, and then once again to make desert appear.

"Him and Grey and those two goons they were working with," Arthur agreed.

Ginny and Draco sneaked a peek at each other. They both knew that one of the goons had not made it to Azkaban. Ignazio had breathed his last by the time Tony and Ron made it back to him. Draco squeezed her shoulder and she knew that she wouldn't correct her parents. It didn't matter where Ignazio was, he was gone, and that was all that mattered.

"And how about you, Ron, how's Shacklebolt treating you over at the Department of Magical Defense?" Angelina asked.

Hermione grinned at Ron. "Working him hard," she said.

Ron rolled his eyes. "It's a lot of work, but it's worth it."

"Do you like it better than being an auror?" Draco asked.

Ron tipped his head from side to side. "Not so much better. It's different. We don't do so much hands-on work. It's more research and spell perfection and tactical planning. We let the aurors and the foot soldiers handle the actual defense," he finished with a grin.

"Blaise was telling me about some consulting he did with you guys last month," Draco said.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, he…"

Ginny tuned out after that. Other conversations resumed. Ginny didn't focus on any one of them. She used the time while she nibbled on her chocolate cake to observe her family. They all seemed so happy. Her parents were enjoying the peace and freedom of having an empty nest. Charlie, Roxanne, and their daughter Amalie were moving from Egypt back to England soon so that Amalie could get settled before starting at Hogwarts. Bill and Fleur had just found out they were pregnant with their third child. Percy had begun dating a nice girl who worked in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. George and Fred were leaving for Edinburgh in a few days to supervise the opening of a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes there. Ron and Hermione had finally gotten engaged. Ginny rubbed her stomach absentmindedly. Life was perfect.

One of the babies kicked hard and Ginny found Draco's hand and placed it on her abdomen. A few moments later, the baby kicked again. Draco leaned over and kissed her temple.

"I love you," he said softly. His lips moved to hers. "And our sons."

He kissed her. She was giggling when he pulled back. "Daughters," she said against his lips.

"Whatever," he whispered and kissed her again.

* * *

**1 month, 1 week and 5 days later**

Blaise Zabini peered down into the basinets of the two newest Malfoys and breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God, no pink hair.

"What the fuck, Zabini? Of course my children don't have pink hair."

Blaise looked up in surprise. "Did I say that out loud?"

When all Draco did was glare at him, he shrugged. "I didn't really think they'd be pink, but you know, with the Weasley red and your own platinum locks, well…"

"Just shut it, Zabini."

Ginny cleared her throat and both men glanced over towards the bed. "Will you watch your mouths in front of the children?"

Blaise rolled his eyes as Draco muttered a quick, "of course, dear." The man was sickeningly in love.

"Where's Luna?" Ginny asked, pulling herself up on the pillows. Blaise noticed a wince, but she didn't make a sound. Man, was this woman tough.

"She was right behind me," he said. "I think she stopped off in the geriatric ward to tell the mediwizards there about the research she's been doing on the use of trufflebluffs for memory enhancement."

"Trufflebluffs?" Draco said.

"Don't ask."

Blaise glanced back down at the babies, now laying wide-eyed but silent in their basinets. They really were cute, if you got past all that wrinkled skin and the puffy cheeks and the Weasley red hair. They at least had Draco's eyes. Not that Blaise didn't think Ginny's eyes were pretty, but Malfoy children should have at least one Malfoy trait.

"Ohhhh, Ginny!" Luna squealed, skipping into the room like some overgrown preschooler. Blaise found himself smiling as he watched her dance to the bed and envelope Ginny in a gentle hug. "Congratulations! Oh, I bet you were fantastic." Luna looked to Draco for confirmation.

Draco nodded, but he had eyes only for his wife. "She was amazing."

"Where are they?" Luna asked. "Where are the babies?"

Ginny pointed to the other side of the room where Blaise stood beside the basinets. Draco stood and walked over.

"Luna, Blaise, meet your niece, Vivien Carina, and your nephew, Leo Alexandre." He reached into one basinet and scooped out a pink bundle to hand to Luna. Blaise took the blue bundle and stared down into the silver eyes of his 'nephew'.

"So you were both right," Blaise commented, looking up from the baby to catch Draco's eye. Draco had finally gotten his son, and a beautiful little girl to go with it. "Congrats, man."

Draco's smile was wider than Blaise had ever seen it and right there he decided that this was what he wanted; a wife, children, a family to call his own. He glanced at Luna. She still hadn't agreed to go on a date with him, but as he watched her play with little Vivien's fingers, her eyes so warm and soft, he promised himself that he wasn't giving up.

"This pink clashes horribly with your hair, sweetie," she told the infant.

Draco chuckled, Ginny looked a bit irate, Blaise felt his heart constrict and he hugged Leo tighter. This was what he wanted. In that dreary hospital room, surrounded by the people he considered family, he made a vow that this was what he would have.

**END.**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for coming along on the ride, it's been a blast. I'm kind of sorry it's over. I might write a sequel about Luna and Blaise, but who knows. Be sure to let me know what you thought of the chapter and the story as a whole. Let me know if you have questions which were not answered.

A note on the twins' names:

The Black family has a tradition of naming their children after constellations. Leo is the constellation the Lion, which I thought was very appropriate since his mother is a Gryffindor. Carina is the constellation the Keel. The meaning isn't significant, it was just my favorite for a girl's name.

Vivien and Alexandre come from Arthurian legend. Arthur, obviously, is also from Arthurian legend, Ginevra is a form of Guenevere (Arthur's queen), and Percy is a shortened form of Percival (who was a knight). Vivien, in case you're interested, was one of the ladies of the lake. Alexandre was the nephew of King Mark.


	22. Official Playlist

And here, ladies and gentlemen, is the Red and the PI official playlist:

1. The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage- Panic! At the Disco

2. Holding Out for a Hero- Bonnie Tyler

3. Alright- Superchick

4. Princes and Frogs- Superchick

5. Stupid Girls- Pink

6. All At Once- The Fray

7. Forward Motion- Relient K

8. Square One- Coldplay

9. Beauty From Pain- Superchick

10. Look After You- The Fray

11. Crashed- Daughtry

12. Follow You Home- Nickelback

13. Next Contestant- Nickelback

14. Face Down- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

15. She's Mine- Brett Dennen

16. A Light on a Hill- Margot and Nuclear So and So's

17. Dance with the Devil- Breaking Benjamin

18. I Need You- Relient K

19. Lie in the Sound- Trespassers William

20. Strawberry Swing- Coldplay

21. Wherever We Go- TobyMac


End file.
